Shreds of Faith
by thevolcanogod
Summary: Two years later, Judy and Nick are partners and best friends. Judy accepts a promotion that will help restore her faith in herself but break up their partnership (and possibly friendship) forever. A series of grisly murders forces them together one last time as they struggle with their feelings for each other and the difficulty coping with the horrors and danger of police work.
1. Unexpected Visitor

_Darkness. Cold. Pain._

Judy propelled herself upwards towards the light with powerful kicks. Lungs burning and needles of ice piercing her fur, she searched for a way to break through. The ice above, unyielding and slick, stretched out in all directions – flat and featureless. Desperately, she beat her paws against it.

 _Must get through. So cold._

Above, through the fractures and bubbles in the ice, she caught a flash of red. Then it was gone.

 _Hope._

She knew he would be looking for her. Eyes scanning the darkness, she tried to find it again.

 _So cold._

She felt the icy water taking its toll – sapping her strength – body beginning to feel strangely warm. Drifting downwards, blackness creeping in at the borders of her vision, she saw another flicker of red above.

 _There it is!_

As Judy prepared herself for one final kick upwards, white, slimy paws slid out of the darkness below and closed around her legs. Struggling with the last ounce of her strength she tried to break free.

 _Weak. Too Weak._

Suddenly she was being dragged downwards into the abyss, lungs on fire, the water a crushing weight on her chest. She screamed – bubbles hissing upwards, the icy water filling her mouth.

One final thought: _I want to live._

Inside her cramped-but-tidy room, Judy woke with a jerk, heart racing. She breathed deeply – filling her lungs with air, the feel of imaginary hands slowly fading. Groaning, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and pushed the pads of her paws into them as if to rub out the image. "That was a bad one", she muttered to herself. Suddenly chilled, she located her blanket – shoved off the bed and lying in a crumpled pile on the floor. Pulling it up under her chin, Judy felt her terror begin to recede.

 _In... Out... In... Out..._

She was suddenly very grateful for her Yoga classes as the deep, rhythmic breathing helped slow her heart and bring back her focus. Mind calming, she heard the sound of distant peals of thunder and the occasional flash of lightning drifted through her partly-open window.

Thunderstorms in Zootopia are exquisitely beautiful - sweeping across the Savannah and Canal districts, picking up energy and moisture. Raindrops start falling, gently at first, but as the front approaches Tundratown and Sahara Square the clouds build up like angry gray mountains, the wind howls and heavy sheets of rain lash the downtown skyscrapers. In the distance, the storm splits – half instantly frozen crossing the boundary walls into Tundratown. The other half crossing into Sahara Square to become a raging sandstorm – the rain droplets evaporating before they even hit the ground.

It was still amazing to her how two opposite climates could exist right next to each other – but that's Zootopia. The entire city is built on contradiction – opposites working together. Tundra and desert, predator and prey, rabbit and fox. It makes no sense but it works – most of the time. Judy had the sudden urge to run to the window naked, throw it open and let the storm wash over her. Wash away the lingering chills from the nightmare. Wash away her anxiety and emotions. Strip away everything down to her core and leave her empty for just one night. Sighing, in resignation, she snuggled back against her pillow and began to trace familiar cracks in her plaster ceiling with her eyes.

She had to admit - this nightmare had shaken her. They had been getting steadily worse – sometimes so unsettling that they would linger with her the next day – making her edgy and short-tempered. Several months ago, she thought about seeing the department shrink but quickly discarded the idea. Her job required periodic mental health evaluations and telling someone you're having dreams about death is a great way to find yourself assigned to desk duty. Or out of a job. Besides, she didn't need that officious old goat of a psych to tell her what was bothering her.

In her two short years on the force, she'd faced horrors and darkness – seen things that would drive sleep away from most animals. But when you're a cop, you learn quickly how to deal with it or you don't stay a cop very long. Some think about their family and friends – others about their car or boat – holding close to the joys in their life. Growing up, all Judy wanted to do was to become a police officer - to make the world a better place. Graduation from the Academy was the defining moment in her life – the realization of a dream. As a police officer, she would finally be able to make a difference and the sheer strength of her conviction drove her relentlessly. The joy she felt the day they pinned that badge to her chest was like nothing she had ever experienced. When Judy returned home alone after a rough day and the darkness came for her, all she had to do was cling tightly to that joy and she found peace.

Then things got complicated.

She and Nick got a call their first year – break-in – Tundratown. Some rich factory owner came in after hours with his date hoping to do a little late-night show-and-tell and found a service door open. Just inside, we found an old otter wrapped in a blanket asleep against the steam pipes. Owner didn't want to look like an ass in front of his girl and refused to press charges so we let the otter off with a warning. The next morning, a bakery owner opening up found him in an alley two blocks away – frozen to death. She and Nick got the call on that one too – just finishing their shift. She still remembers the way his frozen, lifeless eyes stared at her – accusing.

Judy always believed that the law was there to protect the innocent, shelter the weak, free the oppressed and bring justice to the unjust. That night, they had followed the letter of the law, but who did it help? The old otter had nothing except his life and he lost everything over a couple bucks in heating fuel. While he was laying there alone in that cold alley, life slipping away, that factory owner went home to his huge mansion with his little plaything to keep him warm – and that's who they were sent to protect? In those cold eyes and frozen stare, she saw the system fail. She saw herself fail. That's when her conviction wavered. That's when the nightmares started.

* * *

The first time, Judy remembered having an exceptionally vivid dream – one about her childhood. She was sitting in the great room of her family's burrow with her brothers and sisters while her father read a bedtime story. She could feel the warmth – the love – like a warm blanket enveloping her. Suddenly she looked around and her family was gone. She was alone and there was something out there hunting her – she could hear it – long claws scraping hard-packed earth. Hot breath drawn in and out with a hiss. Warm slaver dripping from hungry fangs. An instant later, the dream shattered and Judy started awake, heart pounding in her chest.

That was nearly a year ago. In the beginning, her nightmares were just disturbing. Fear. Confusion. Anger. Later they became more horrifying – more violent. The worst were about Nick.

Thinking about her partner always filled her with emotions – not all of them pleasant. She knew she loved him – more than she loved anyone else. But that was part of the problem. "This will be our last day together as partners," Judy said softly, to herself – finally focusing on what she had been trying hard to avoid. With that admission, her emotions swirled violently and coalesced in a tight knot right in the middle of her chest. Normally she tried to ignore this feeling – it happened every time she thought strongly about Nick. Part dull ache, part glowing warmth all wrapped with an odd breathless sensation of anticipation. Like right before the big drop on the roller coaster. Not exactly unpleasant but not comfortable either. Today, with the horror of her dream still lingering, she needed it - welcomed it.

As her mind drifted, the muffled sound of a TV could be heard through the paper-thin walls. Judy could just make out the unmistakable theme song of Grazing with the Stars. She had never seen the show herself – didn't own a TV – but she'd heard every episode this season through the wall. Things were actually quiet right now. Her neighbors, Bucky and Pronk, were not kidding when they said they were loud. A steady stream of arguments could normally be heard coming from the room next door – fighting over chores, what to eat, what to watch, who should be eliminated on Zootopian Idol.

With a slow smile, she also remembered the first time she realized that "loud" also applied to their nighttime activities. She had to admit, the advantage of thin walls was that it was easy to get quite an education listening in. What really amazed her was how a Kudu and Oryx could do the things they did and not destroy the entire apartment – the rooms were almost painfully small and they have those antlers to deal with, she mused. Judy had never been with anyone – she had no time for it and even less desire – her goals were more important to her. But she grew curious listening in – her inexperienced mind crafting almost unbelievable scenarios about what was going on just a few feet away. When this happened, her thoughts sometimes turned towards Nick and she would find herself imagining things she never believed she would be capable of doing much less enjoying.

Thinking about him now, that familiar bundle of emotions – the Nick bundle – melted and began to work its way down her belly - warmth spreading across her thighs. Judy took a moment to revel in the feeling – letting it take control of her body - a wetness growing between her legs. "But he doesn't want me", she thought, cruelly breaking in – warmth draining from her body.

With sudden sadness, she realized she was going to miss this place – her neighbors, her ceiling – _hers_. Growing up with 275 brothers and sisters, everyone shared everything. There was a lot of "our" and very few "my" - in fact, moving to Zootopia FOREVER only required a small rabbit-sized suitcase for everything she owned. When the diminutive armadillo landlady showed her to her new apartment, Judy left "our" behind. The moment her small paw closed over that key – larger now in her memory – a chapter of her life closed and a new one opened.

Turning to the alarm clock, the glowing numbers read 3:41 - still almost 20 minutes before the alarm. With a sigh, she leaped off the bed and smoothed out her sheets in one practiced motion. "The early bird catches the worm", as her mother would say. But growing up, the truth was often, "The early bird catches the warm shower". And in any case, she wasn't sure if the saying meant the same when talking about early evening. For a few minutes, she was able to distract herself by locating a fork and picking out a frozen dinner - today's feast would be a few withered broccoli florets steaming fresh from the microwave.

Sitting down to eat and slowly chewing her tasteless dinner, she also realized that this would be the last meal in her apartment. "That's being positive", Judy thought, facetiously. Reflecting about tomorrow's move brought up a new set of emotions – fear, sadness, excitement. Desperately she pushed them away, concentrating again on the Nick bundle – seeking that familiar feeling in her chest like a light through the fog. The move would take care of itself – right now, she wanted to feel something else.

At that moment, the alarm went off with a loud buzz (she had forgotten to turn it off). Startled, Judy jumped three feet, knocking over her chair with a clatter in the process. Sighing as she switched it off, she heard a muffled, "HEY, keep it down over there!" from the apartment next door. Rolling her eyes, she pitched her empty dinner carton into the nearby trash and righted her chair, making sure to rattle it a little harder than necessary with a mischievous grin. "Nothing like a little adrenaline to get you moving", she thought and immediately launched herself into getting ready for her last night on patrol. She scooped up her shower basket - lavender fur scrub, toothbrush and carrot toothpaste, towel, and a number of brushes - then quickly slipped into a large, fluffy, white robe (a gift to herself shortly after realizing she had to share a bathroom with a floor of strangers). Leaving her door unlocked, she made her way down the hall to the shared bathroom.

* * *

To her surprise, she had to wait. Usually, one of the benefits of working nights was having easy access to the bathroom to get ready, but today she found it locked. After about 15 minutes the door opened in a cloud of steam and a middle-aged badger who she'd never seen before exited, fully dressed.

"Oh hello", Judy remarked with a friendly smile. "Hmph, a bunny with a basket. Now that's original.", the badger muttered, barely lifting his eyes as he passed by on his way down the hallway to the door across from hers.

With just a small flicker of surprise (badgers are not known for being the most jovial), she entered the bathroom, locked the door behind her and made sure to check each lock carefully. Turning to the tub with a sigh, she found what she expected - a ring of red dirt and silver-gray fur left from the previous user. "Probably has a job in excavation", she thought to herself before reaching for the bathroom cleaner.

Putting away the sponge and nodding her head in admiration of a spotlessly clean bathroom, Judy thought ruefully, "well, at least that's the last time for that". After drawing herself a nice warm bath, she slipped out of her robe and into the lightly steaming water. Living alone, a bath is one of those special things she had re-discovered. Growing up, the sheer number of rabbits in their burrow that had to get ready in the morning left no time for a bath except for the small kittens. Everyone took showers and alternated days. In fact, their bathrooms looked very much like bunny factories – lines of disheveled rabbits going in one side and lines of clean, brushed rabbits coming out the other – raw materials suddenly transformed into finished products. Now that she lived alone, taking a leisurely soak in the mornings was a guilty pleasure she had gotten used to. It was great for soothing sore muscles and sorting out her thoughts before heading to work.

Judy lay back in the oversized tub (for a bunny it was gigantic), groaning with pleasure, and let the warm water envelop her like a cocoon. She sank down slightly and floated, weightless, all sounds muffled by the water filling her ears. Floating on her back, completely relaxed, she finally felt capable of thinking about her plans. Several months ago, Judy was having a particularly rough day – the lingering effects of a nightmare still vivid as she listened to Chief Bogo drone on with morning announcements. After the Nighthowler case, this had become one of her favorite parts of the day - like every announcement was a new challenge. In the beginning, those morning announcements were like a daily affirmation of her life – she had done it – she had succeeded. After the nightmares started, morning announcements seemed to take on more of a bureaucratic quality. A bunch of mission statements and corporate slogans. That day, she found it particularly hard to stay focused. Her eyes drifted to a posting on the jobs board. It read, "Open Position: Special Liaison – Mayor Lionheart". After everyone had exited and Nick was heading down to their patrol car, Judy leaped over and quickly stuffed the posting in the pocket of her uniform. That night she sat at her small desk staring at it for hours. The next day she picked up the phone.

Raising an arm, she watched the water sheet off into the tub. All her life she wanted to make the world a better place. But she knew her faith in the system was fractured. The laws that were supposed to protect the good and punish the evil weren't good enough. As an officer, her duty was to enforce, not make policy. This promotion was an opportunity to work with the Mayor and City Council – the ones who make the laws – and help change them. This was her chance to make a difference again. To regain her faith in the system and herself - to end the nightmares.

With the pads of her paws already beginning to wrinkle, Judy reluctantly reached for the lavender body scrub and got down to business. With a final rinse, she stood up letting the now-tepid water cascade down her naked body, running tiny rivulets through her fur. Pulling the tub drain she proceeded to dry herself thoroughly with an oversized bath towel embroidered with tiny red flowers – a gift from her mother. Wiping out the drained tub, ("See, how hard is that?", she thought), she pulled out several brushes and began to put her fur in order.

 _Rattle, rattle, rattle. Bang! Bang!_

The sudden sound of someone trying to open the door broke her train of thought. With a gasp of panic, Judy leaped behind her towel before realizing that the security locks she made sure to check would have stopped a rhino (and in fact may have actually just stopped one). "Just a minute", Judy shouted with chagrin and quickly finished brushing her fur and teeth. Packing everything back into her basket, she took a moment to regard herself in the floor-length mirror. Her clean fur glistened and lean profile highlighted the muscles she had built through long hours in the gym. Patting her flat stomach with a sigh, Judy re-entered her robe and made a final check to make sure she hadn't left anything. Unlocking each lock and opening the door, Judy prepared to apologize for tarrying, but instead, stepped out into an empty hallway.

Making her way back to her room, Judy passed several other apartments. The sound of coarse laughter could be heard from one and an odd, heavily-spiced aroma of cabbage curled out from under the door of another. For decades, the Grand Pangolin Arms has been a well-known fixture in Savannah Central. Occupying 6 floors of a large brick building, the complex was originally a hotel built during the city's gilded period. The structure was abandoned and stripped during the Great Drought and was later converted to low-cost housing. Today, the building belies its former opulence – the rooms are small, the carpets worn and the wallpaper greasy and torn. Now home to dozens of families, the complex often attracts residents down on their luck or who just want to be left alone. It does have several advantages: it's close to the Zootopia Transit Authority and the rent is dirt cheap. Perfect for a young bunny with limited means just starting her career. Judy's new promotion meant she would be working at City Hall in the Mayor's Office – much farther north than the police station. She had planned it out and the longer commute plus two additional transfers just made living here too difficult.

A somewhat surprising cord of sentiment wound itself around her and she suddenly found herself trying to memorize the pattern of the threadbare carpet, the creak of the floors and the look of the hallway light fixtures. Tomorrow she was moving out and another chapter in her life would close – one that didn't go exactly as she expected. But today, while she still could, she would try and etch the final pages as clearly as possible.

Pausing outside her door, she glanced across the hallway, suddenly regretting not getting to know more of her neighbors. Police work is a demanding job that left little time for Judy to get to know the other animals who share her building. She knew Bucky and Pronks (who didn't?), but beyond them and a couple others she passed coming and going, Judy didn't know many animals living here. Suddenly she noticed that the door of the apartment across the hall was slightly ajar. Her highly-sensitized hearing picked up an odd grinding sound coming from within - like the sound of a giant mixer. Ears picking up quizzically, she moved closer to the cracked door and tried her best to casually take a peek. Inside the well-lit room, she could make out rows of shelves lined with earthenware pottery. In the middle, the badger who had passed her earlier was working the pedals of a large pottery wheel. His long, flat hands and slender fingers expertly working the block of clay spinning before him. "Excavator indeed", she thought to herself with irony and more than a touch of embarrassment. Even she had to sometimes remind herself that this was Zootopia and anyone can be anything. Silently turning away, slightly annoyed with herself, she jerked open her door and strode into her room. A flash of eyes and teeth from the darkness at the foot of her bed was all the warning she got.


	2. Final Patrol

Mentally cursing herself for her carelessness, her police training took over. Diving into the room sideways to avoid her attacker, she rolled to her feet. Crouching to lower her center of gravity, she threw the now-empty basket at the dark figure. Her powerful legs, built up over long hours at the gym propelled her into a reverse roundhouse kick directed at the assailant's midsection. With a satisfying thump, her foot connected and she heard her opponent grunt in pain as her momentum carried her around and the force of the blow threw the large figure down onto her bed. Realizing the small room left her little room to maneuver, Judy prepared to dash for the hallway when her nose caught a familiar scent. Quickly locating the fallen desk lamp and switching it on, she finally got a clear look at her attacker.

"Nick!", Judy gasped.

The slender red fox lay on his side gasping for breath, teeth clenched in pain. In an instant Judy was by his side, leaping onto the bed beside him, rolling him onto his back and peering into his eyes with concern. A few seconds stretched into an eternity as Judy quickly checked him for injury and he choked for air. After what seemed like forever, Nick finally took a few shuddering breaths and his eyes fixed on hers.

"Hi there, cottontail", Nick said through clenched teeth.

"Nick! Are you hurt? Tell me what hurts!", Judy pleaded, pressing her paw against his cheek with concern.

"That's one mean kick you have", Nick replied shakily, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Lie still, I'm calling the EMTs", Judy exclaimed looking around quickly for her phone.

"No, just wait a bit", Nick said, grabbing her arm and coughing. "I'll be OK – just give me a few minutes."

"Why would you DO something like that?", replied Judy, concern turning to anger and pulling away from him.

"I guess it's just the predator in me. I saw you come through the door all wrapped up in a fluffy white bun like a rabbit sandwich..."said Nick, slyly, raising himself up on his elbows.

"My robe is NOT a...", Judy interrupted and paused suddenly as she looked down and realized that, during the scuffle, the belt of her robe had worked loose exposing a little too much fur. With a small gasp, she pulled the front together and a flush crept up her cheeks.

Her eyes met his - green and bright and looking at her intently, "...bun?", he finished for her after a pause.

"I could have hurt you, Nick. Bad.", replied Judy, voice softening from indignation to concern.

"Well, what you did definitely hurt.", Nick said, barking a laugh. "Lucky you bunnies have such soft padding", he quipped, a smile curling his lips as he moved his hand lightly against her closest leg, lightly stroking her recently-brushed fur. With his touch on her leg, both her anger and concern started to fade away and she felt a heat begin to rise in her cheeks.

The sudden realization of where they both were - him lying stretched out on her bed with her kneeling beside him in nothing more than a robe, door wide open - struck her. With no small measure of regret, she pulled away from him, stood up and began to straighten everything that had been scattered about.

"Sometimes, I think you are part feline with all the cleaning you do", Nick teased – sitting up.

Shooting him a dirty look, Judy replied, "Since this is your fault maybe you should get off your tail and help."

With a groan, Nick pushed off of the bed and began gathering her fallen brushes up. Despite his shady past and constant teasing, Nick really was a kind and considerate fox. For not the first time, Judy felt extremely lucky she met him when she did. As she picked up her clock from where it had fallen beside her desk, she glanced at the time.

"Nick - we need to get going! It's almost 6:15 - we have to be on patrol in 15 minutes", Judy said with alarm.

Then she was pushing him into the hall and telling him to wait while she changed. All the while, he was dragging his feet and pretending to get dizzy and asking to lie back down. Finally getting him into the hall, she shut the door and made sure to check the lock so he couldn't mess around with her as she changed. Stepping back into her tiny room, she paused to gather herself. She knew today was going to be emotional and this wasn't a good way to start it. A thought formed – drifting upwards from her subconscious.

 _Is this what you really want?_

Quickly, she stamped it back down. She had made her decision and this is the path she was taking. With a shake, Judy quickly pulled off her robe and pulled on her uniform. Stopping a moment to check the mirror, smooth her fur and make sure her uniform was on straight, she hopped into the hallway.

As usual, her partner, Nick Wilde was slouched against the opposite wall, hands in pockets, wearing a pair of dark sunglasses. Judy turned to lock her apartment.

"Yes, make sure to lock up – wouldn't want any shifty characters finding their way inside, would we…", Nick said.

Rolling her eyes, Judy finished locking the deadbolt, "Lock, lock, lock. Aaaaaand we're moving.", Nick said, already heading towards the elevator.

Rushing to catch up, Judy replied, voice laden with sarcasm, "Are you sure you're OK? No lasting damage? Nothing wrong with your eyes?"

"What, these eyes?", Nick replied with a sly grin, glancing at her over the rims of his sunglasses and wiggling his eyebrows. "Nope, perfect 20/20 vision", he said, sliding the shades back up.

He knew she hated the sunglasses – it's an argument they'd had several times before and she knew one of the reasons he wore his 5th best pair today was just to get to her. On the other hand, she knew exactly what happened to the other 4 pairs. Judy smiled back with a sly grin of her own, noting with satisfaction, the slightly puzzled look that flickered across his snout. Entering the ancient elevator, Nick hit the button for the ground floor. The rust-pocked doors slid together with a scrape and the elevator jerked to life, cables screaming in protest.

"Oh! We're going to die.", Nick said, closing his eyes, hugging his tail and doing his best to look fearful.

Judy laughed, "Don't worry Nick, I hear foxes always land on their feet".

"That would be cats. Besides, I'm not worried about falling. I'm more worried about getting stuck in this death trap. Hold me..", Nick replied, dropping his tail and holding out his arms, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Elbowing him in the gut, Judy stepped back gracefully.

"Oomph!", Nick exclaimed, "Easy carrots – here I am risking my life for you and everything."

"You know you love me.", Judy responded with a phrase they had come to use a lot. Today, she knew she was waiting for a chance to say it. She needed to hear the answer now, more than anything – even if it was just their own private joke and didn't mean what she wanted.

"Do I know that? Yes. Yes, I do", Nick replied. Relief suddenly washed over Judy but she was careful not to let it show.

The elevator came to a shuddering halt on the ground floor. The doors opened, disappearing into the sides with another loud scrape and Nick and Judy stepped out into a converted mailroom that had once been part of the hotel lobby. Judy gave a quick wave and flashed a friendly smile to an elderly lady opossum who was just entering the building. She had gotten to know Patricia the opossum a little from helping her carry her groceries. She suspected that Patricia had once been a socialite – her accent and mannerisms were quite polished and refined – but, like many of the occupants of her complex, had since fallen on hard times.

"Hello Patty, I'd like you to meet Officer Wilde, my partner", Judy said cheerfully, "Nick, this is Mrs. Agusta".

"Pleased to meet you, madam", Nick said, extending a paw and trying his best to look charming.

The elderly opossum just gave Nick a long look and wordlessly entered the rusty elevator, pushing the button for the top floor. Turning to face them, Mrs. Agusta's fixed her gaze on Nick and didn't waver until the metal doors slid between them. Nick and Judy watched, silently, as the ancient elevator took its ancient occupant to her once-glamorous, now-faded apartment.

"Patty the possum", Nick said wryly. Judy chuckled – not because of the alliteration but because she knew from experience that omitting the "O" in opossum around Mrs. Agusta would elicit a long lecture about her proud species and the correct way to say it.

"Well, at least she didn't fall over and pretend to be dead – otherwise, we'd have to carry her upstairs." Nick quipped.

"Stop Nick, you're terrible", Judy replied, trying her best to hide her own grin.

Exiting the building onto Acacia Street, Judy and Nick approached their cruiser, parked nearby. Nick slid into the driver's seat with a big and obvious smile, expecting their usual argument.

"How about you drive today", Judy said, in a loud and purposefully nonchalant voice.

Glancing sideways, she saw a flicker of surprise from her normally guarded partner and smiled inwardly. It was always a delight when she could get an honest emotional response from him. More than once in the same day was a real rarity.

Besides, Judy still needed some time to think and letting Nick drive gave her that opportunity. Judy keyed her com, checking in, "Dispatch, this is unit echo fifteen, beginning patrol".

With a crackle, the unmistakable voice of the station dispatch officer, Benjamin Clawhauser came back, "… Echo fifteen, this is dispatch. On time as usual – how's my favorite bunny doing today?"

"Oh just great", she replied, "Officer Wilde is looking a little worse for wear, though."

Ben giggled, "When is that ever not the case?", he replied as her partner added an indignant, "Watch it, whiskers!"

She knew the friendly cheetah would be seated at his desk with a large box of donuts, probably messing with his phone. Of the people she would miss the most, Nick was all alone at the top of her list, but Ben made it in as a strong second. His perpetual smile and friendly personality always cheered her up and it helped that he was often the first person she saw in the morning when coming into the station.

Getting down to business, Judy scrolled through their evening assignments on the computer.

"What's on tonight's hit list", Nick said.

"Looks like we're on patrol in the warehouse district. That new gang of coyotes has staged some break-ins down there and we're supposed to BOLO anything suspicious. Let's head out.", Judy said.

"You're the boss, carrots.", Nick replied

* * *

The sun set just as Nick and Judy's cruiser arrived in the warehouse district and the giant buildings cast long shadows across the street. She really did love the city at night. Most of the cops in her precinct were diurnal and hated the night shift. Nick was nocturnal by nature so it was easy for him to stay up and Judy never complained. The diffuse light left over from the setting sun silhouetted the buildings against the darkening sky. As they began their patrol, the stars slowly appeared – much fewer and harder to see than in Bunnyburrow. Her father had taught her the constellations when she was a kitten and even here she could pick out familiar shapes – the sickle – three stars in a crescent with four making the handle. And just to the north, the prowler – a bundle of stars that slightly resembled the shape of a tiger ready to pounce. As they drove, the street lamps came on one by one casting pools of light onto glistening pavement still wet from the late afternoon rainstorm. Cracking the window, Judy inhaled deeply, letting the smell of the city fill her lungs, calming her. Her heightened senses also picked up her partner's familiar scent – a clean, soapy smell and, underneath that, an exotic, musky aroma that was just him.

Making their slow way around the district they saw few animals out. "Easy night tonight,", Judy thought to herself resting her head back against the seat and closing her eyes. Her thoughts drifted back to several weeks ago when she formally submitted her application for the open liaison position. Judy felt it was a long shot – she had only been on the force less than two years and she was sure she'd be competing with cops with far more experience. But to her surprise, Chief Bogo called her into his office a week later and told her she was being offered the promotion. They gave her two days to consider.

It was just like graduation – that same joy, hope, and faith suffusing her again, like a lost part of her had finally returned. She was just about to accept when the full magnitude of this decision struck her. Pausing, Judy replied, "Thank you very much, I'll let you know."

Suddenly breaking the silence, Nick said, "Aaawful quiet in here tonight." Lost in thought, Judy almost jumped – she flushed a bit then glanced sideways to see if Nick had noticed anything. "Is it time for your daily carrot latte yet?", Nick continued as if nothing had happened. Hearing the name of her favorite drink from Snarlbucks, Judy's stomach gave a little growl. "You're on, partner", Judy replied, hiding a small twinge of sadness at how little time she had left to say that.

The only 24-hour Snarlbucks in the entire district was on the far north side where the warehouses ended and several streets of low-end housing began. A buffer zone separating the industrial area from the posh apartment buildings and offices of the financial district. They pulled up to the order window and recognized the barista on shift tonight. Nick and Judy knew all the Snarlbucks baristas by name at this location. Tonight it was Kate, a pretty, young silver fox who was working her way through art school. After some polite conversation, Nick and Judy put in their order. Judy got her usual and Nick tried something new – a Carmel Cricket Macchiato. As Judy reached into her belt pouch for some money, Nick said, "My treat tonight, carrots."

"Well, this is a first", replied Judy.

"I know, I know", Nick replied with a put-upon expression, "Don't get used to it."

"Thanks a lot, Nick, you're a real friend", replied Judy. Nick smiled but said nothing.

Driving away, drinks securely stowed in cup holders, Nick headed up towards the financial district. Now fully dark, they passed rows of run-down homes and dark storefronts, iron gates drawn across windows. The smell of her latte and the rhythmic sound of their patrol car driving over seams in the pavement soothed her. Nick began to softly whistle a slow tune – something sad - familiar to her but she couldn't put a paw on it.

It had taken her almost the entire two days to work up the courage to talk to Nick about the job offer. She had thought it through carefully – analyzing all of the pros and cons. These nightmares weren't getting better – they were getting worse. If she didn't fix things, it would either be the train back to Bunnyburrow or the car taking her to Cliffside Mental Hospital. But what she was trading was almost as important to her – her partnership with Nick – maybe even their friendship. She knew Nick would be her friend until the day she died, but after this, would he feel the same way about her?

When Judy asked Nick to be her partner, she never thought he would. She expected him to shrug it off with a smile and a joke. But to her surprise, he agreed – enthusiastically. He didn't even think it over – he just filled out the application to the Academy. Since then, she had come to depend on him as her partner and best friend. Now, this job would break up their partnership forever – what she created, she would now have to destroy.

 _Weak. Too Weak._

Her thoughts from the dream returned, bringing an icy chill with them. Judy suddenly realized this was a question that she needed to know the answer to - a piece of the puzzle she didn't understand. Without thinking of whether it would bother him now, she blurted it out.

"Nick, why did you become a cop?", Judy asked.

Nick paused for several seconds – unusual for the ex-hustler who always had a ready answer for even the strangest questions.

Finally, fixing a sly grin on his muzzle, he replied, "I remember some cute little bunny asked."

Normally she would respond with false indignation at his word choice but today, she let it go. This was too important. "I know I asked", she replied, "but you didn't even think it over – you just filled out the form."

"Well, I just figured my policeman's discount would apply on Jumbo-pops and increase my profit margin" Nick joked.

"I'm not getting a straight answer out of you tonight, am I?", asked Judy.

"Well, if you didn't like the first one, I can always make up a new one if you want, fluff", Nick replied sarcastically, obvious that he wasn't going to relent.

Nick was an expert and deflecting and she knew if he didn't want to give a straight answer, she wouldn't get one. When she thought about taking this job, she imagined her and Nick staying best friends – going out for drinks every day without the stress of the job. She even wondered if the distance would be good – give both of them an opportunity to think things over. A tiny portion of her mind also noted that this would resolve any issues with fraternization but she crushed it ruthlessly. Her greatest fear was of Nick thinking she betrayed him. Without a straight answer, without knowing that piece of the puzzle, the door was open to that possibility.

When she finally told him about taking the job, they were in Nick's apartment just getting ready to head to work. As she started to explain, words just poured out. Before long, tears were running down her cheeks and she was practically sobbing. Nick just watched with a soft expression on his face. When she finished, he gathered her into a warm hug while she sobbed. When she had recovered, Nick stepped back and congratulated her warmly, brushing aside her apologies with a smile and a joke. She remembered being relieved. But now, part of her felt disappointed. That part of her wanted Nick to be upset – to yell at her for doing this to him. To tell her that he needed her and didn't want her to take this job. To take her by the paw, pull her close, look deep into her eyes and….

Just then, their patrol car turned the corner onto Peak Street where the slums ended and more expensive apartments began. Out of the blackness ahead, the headlights of their cruiser illuminated a middle-aged woodchuck running their way waving his arms over his head, face drained of color. Judy knew what that usually meant – something bad. Something very bad.

Pulling to a sharp stop, Nick and Judy stepped out of the car to intercept the running animal.

"What's the matt..", Nick began but the woodchuck cut him off.

"Over there. Alley.", the slightly overweight animal panted pointing ahead and to the left where a dark alley loomed, the streetlights just barely penetrating the opening. Placing one hand on their patrol car, the distraught woodchuck leaned over and retched into the street. Instantly alert, Judy and Nick pulled their weapons and advanced on the alley in a practiced formation. From out of the mouth of the alley, a large semicircle of red had started to spread – wet and shining under the harsh streetlights.


	3. Fangs and Claws

Blue and red lights strobed against the dark, featureless buildings. The area was a flurry of activity – a stark contrast to the quiet streets that Nick and Judy had patrolled just a short time ago. Figures moved back and forth with purpose working the crime scene, belying the time of the morning. The CSI team had just finished sealing off the area with yellow ribbon - preserving evidence. Several gawkers were already gathered at the border, bright flashing lights splashing across grim faces like mourners at some giant circus. No one really wants to see this show come to town - yet here they were. Like a line waiting to get inside the freak show – drawn to misfortune like flies to garbage. Sitting inside their patrol car, Nick and Judy stared silently ahead, drinks cold and forgotten. Slowly Judy glanced at her partner – sitting in the driver's seat, an unreadable expression on his face. Turning her gaze away, she watched out the window. She'd seen this show before – more than she wanted to. But never before like this.

She quickly picked out Officer Fangmeyer – the white wolf was easy to spot against the backdrop of dark buildings. He was off to the side of their car under a street light taking a statement from the portly groundhog who had stopped their cruiser. The poor animal was seated on a nearby curb wrapped in a thick blanket – probably some store owner heading to work. Even Judy and Nick were shaken - you don't see something like that without it getting to you. She knew Nick was walling it away in his head just like she was.

 _Think about something joyful - family, friends - hold on tightly. Let your training take over. It's just meat – that's all - nothing you can do for them right now._

Unbidden, the scene played itself out again in her mind: They had seen the blood – lots of it - and both knew this was for real. Judy advanced on the alleyway, weapon drawn, Nick just behind her, covering her. They pressed themselves up against the wall of the adjoining building and Judy crouched down, peering in. She knew from experience that if there was a threat, it would be expecting a larger target. She used her size to her advantage any way she could and this was life and death. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she engaged all of her senses – seeking out any danger. Her large ears quickly picked up a steady dripping – like a leaky faucet - but nothing else. No movement. No breathing. Bounding into the alley she stayed low against the near wall, moving flat footed to avoid slipping. Nick quickly darted over to the opposite wall so any attacker would have to split attention between two targets.

Ahead of her, there were two large shapes cloaked in shadows against the far wall. Steadying herself with a deep breath, she paused – trying to spot any movement ahead that could signal an attack. The deep, metallic smell of blood filled her nose but all was still. Glancing over at Nick she gestured with her paws – telling him to be prepared and to cover her. Nodding once, Nick raised his weapon as Judy advanced further down the alley. With a practiced motion, Judy retrieved her flashlight from her belt. Holding it out in one hand, weapon at the ready in the other, she flicked the switch with her paw. As the beam penetrated the darkness, her stomach clenched. The alley was a slaughterhouse. Blood splashed the walls and pooled on the ground – a red carpet flowing from the two figures against the wall.

Thoughts spinning quickly away, Judy's mind lurched back to the present, darkness clawing at her.

 _New Job. Make a Difference. Better place._

Not working – try something else.

 _Nick_ …

Thinking of her partner, her lavender eyes sought him out desperately. She caught his gaze and realized it had been fixed on her for a while. Their eyes locked silently – deep green pools with yellow flecks – for a moment, that's all that existed. She breathed in deeply, seeking his familiar scent, trying to purge the lingering smell of blood from her nose.

For once, his face, so often full of humor regarded her with deep concern. "Judy, are you OK?", he asked, worry softening his voice. Hearing him use her name – he almost never did – her insides blazed – emotions swirling strongly. She reached for them and held tight like an animal being swept away in a flood grasping an outstretched branch. Slowly the darkness parted and slowly retreated.

"I..I think so", Judy said shakily, "that was bad, Nick. I don't think I've ever seen so much blood."

"I know..", Nick replied, rubbing his temples as if trying to scrub the image out. "I've seen some sick things in my day, but I don't remember anything like this".

Judy was slightly shocked - Nick had lived a pretty rough life. He hadn't told her everything but she had pieced together his stories and knew that much. So if he said it was bad, she knew it was pretty freaking bad. Judy sighed, and rubbed her eyes, thinking sadly about the two lives ended.

 _Two more._

Most cops wore masks around the station – disguising emotions with walls or even grim humor. In this line of work, it was bad to let things get to you but even worse to let it show at the office. Nick was the one person she could let her guard down around. He knew about her nightmares – had seen her at her most vulnerable. Right now, it helped her deal with this without having to act like it didn't bother her.

"Those bodies Nick – the damage - did you see?", Judy asked, frowning.

"Yea I saw it – gruesome. They got mauled pretty bad by more than one perp. I saw different-sized claw and teeth marks on the gazelle…", Nick said, voice trailing off.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Looking up, she and Nick saw Officer Fangmeyer standing next to the cruiser. Nick lowered his window and the white wolf leaned in.

"Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde. Sorry to bother you. I need your statements", Fangmeyer said, more rough than usual. She could tell Fangmeyer had his mask on – acting tough – all business. That's one of the ways they taught you to deal with crimes like this – concentrate on the job – do what you can for the victims. Thinking about victims made her mind lurch again.

 _Nick._

Her mind clawed for an image of his face – silly grin – green eyes.

 _It worked!_

"Ok, just a second", Nick replied. Nodding, Fangmeyer walked a distance away giving them some space.

"Ready to do this?", Nick asked, turning to her.

"Yes, let's go", said Judy feeling more confident.

Exiting their patrol car, they walked over to the white wolf and began to go through the sequence of events again while he took notes on a small pad. Judy knew that the entire department would be working overtime tonight. Nick and Judy's statements would be invaluable to the team – establishing a timeline, describing surrounding activity and how they first encountered the crime scene. Getting them into the report for tomorrow's briefing was vital - so the two partners grimly re-told everything as Fangmeyer nodded and wrote furiously. Just then, Judy noticed Officer Grizzoli approaching. He stopped nearby and stood at a respectful distance as Fangmeyer finished writing.

"Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde", he inclined his head, "Sorry, but the Chief is on the horn – needs to talk to you both."

Following Grizzoli back to his car, Judy and Nick passed the CSI squad. She could see camera flashes coming from deeper inside the alley and averted her eyes. Up ahead, a female squirrel in a white forensic suit rapidly recited details of the crime into an electronic voice recorder. Judy's hearing picked up some of the words as she passed.

"….female kangaroo between 20 and 25 years of age, body prone. Hide removed below the neck by bladed instrument and missing. Body shows obvious signs of trauma. Female gazelle, age unknown, body seated against south wall. Head removed at shoulders - also missing…", the voice trailed off as they passed out of hearing. Approaching Grizzoli's squad car, he opened the door and grabbed the radio.

"Chief? Here they are..", Grizzoli said, keying the handset and handing it over to Nick.

"Hopps? Wilde?", Chief Bogo's voice came crackling through the radio, sounding tired. They knew when word came in about this one, someone would have called him at home. He would be working hard over the next few hours to gather information, develop an action plan and draft up a response for the press.

"Yes sir?", both Nick and Judy replied at the same time.

"After you finish with your statements, I want you to take the rest of your shift off. No arguments! I need you both there at tomorrow's meeting."

"Yes sir.", they both replied. Handing the handset back to Officer Grizzoli, Nick and Judy made their way back to their own car. They had to pass by the alley again but neither looked that way. Ahead, they could see the black police van marked "Coroner" on the side - two large polar bears were loading a large black bag into the back next to a similar one. She and Nick picked up the pace – neither wanted to stay any longer than necessary. Sliding back into their cruiser, Nick reversed direction and drove slowly away. Neither one of them knew where they were going, they just knew they didn't want to say any longer than necessary. As the flashing lights faded behind them, both partners let out a collective breath they didn't realize they were holding.

Judy had seen bodies and blood before – it's part of the job – take care of the living as well as the dead. Most of the time when there was a fatality, it was an accident or self-inflicted – no malice involved. This was something else entirely. In the next hour, forensics and toxicology would begin their investigations – putting together the exact time and manner of death. When complete, it would all go in red case files that would be passed out at this morning's meeting. Judy didn't need the case file – she had seen it all and the brutality of it was like nothing she had ever experienced.

 _Those bodies had been chewed…_

* * *

To the east, the sky was just beginning to lighten – dawn approaching.

"Going to be another hot day", remarked Judy, idly – trying her best to think of something else. Sighing, she said, "You know, this is always one of my favorite things – watching the sun rise in the city – clear and bright."

"Probably the ex-carrot farmer in you – up before dawn and all that", said Nick, playing along.

"The dawn breaking - it always reminds me of the first day I saw the city – on the train from home. Have I ever told you about that?", said Judy – not falling for his obvious dig. "It was like a curtain of trees rolled back and the city was revealed, shining in the distance", said Judy, pressing her hand against the window of the cruiser. On the streets, more animals slowly began to appear – a grocer opening his store – early risers getting to the office before the subways and trams got packed. As the ambient light rose, the streetlights slowly began to blink out one by one and the city came back to life.

"So, are you packed yet?", Nick asked.

Giving herself a small shake, Judy replied, "Not yet. It's not like I have much to pack."

"Yea, and if I know you, you probably have it all planned out already. This goes here, that goes there..", Nick said, pretending to pack items into an imaginary suitcase.

Judy snorted, "Like you should talk – I've seen your apartment – you're even more organized than I am".

"Want to get some breakfast?", asked Nick.

"Ugh…", replied Judy, sticking out her small pink tongue. "I don't think I'm ever going to eat again. How crazy do you think it will be at the station today?"

"A regular nuthouse", replied Nick with complete seriousness. "The whole city is going to know about this soon if it doesn't already. So I'm sure old Buffalo Butt has everyone working on a full court press. But you probably won't need to worry about it much up there in City Hall with the high and mighty."

She hadn't really thought of it that way, but she realized he was absolutely right. This suddenly bothered Judy greatly – she never liked being excluded from anything. One of the most heinous crimes had just occurred and after today, she would be powerless to help. That felt very, very wrong and disturbed her.

"This is the path I've chosen and there's no way to retrace those steps now", she thought, bitterly. Suddenly, Judy realized that she was exhausted - weariness like a lead apron settled over her.

Yawning, and running her paws over her ears, smoothing them back, Judy said, "I'm sooo tired, Nick. I think you'd better take me back home". Nick, nodded wordlessly and turned the cruiser towards Savannah Central.

As they drove slowly back towards the Grand Pangolin Arms, Judy began to sort out how she would approach the next few hours. She was a creature of order - her days began with goals already set and a plan on how to achieve them. She had everything all planned out already and quickly went over her mental list. Judy still had several hours to pack – plenty of time for her meager belongings. She had about double the number of possessions as when she first moved from Bunnyburrow. But even at that, Judy estimated that everything she owned would fit neatly into two small suitcases. Then she had to meet her landlady, Dharma, at 7:00 to turn over her key. After that, she would hop the ZTA train over to headquarters for her last morning briefing. Then she had the rest of the day off to move into her new apartment.

After Judy had officially accepted the promotion, she started looking for a new place to live. The rent for one-room apartments near the city center was outrageous – she could never afford that even with her increased pay. Judy was always very thrifty but a new cop's salary doesn't go far in Zootopia. Instead, she went to work searching the classified ads and quickly found a roommate – a middle-aged sheep named Helen who also worked at City Hall. Judy would be back to sharing everything again but her new place was just around the corner from work and there was a laundry in the building.

As they approached Judy's soon-to-be-former apartment building, Nick steered the car back into the same parking spot they had left from. They had been gone only a few short hours, but to Judy, it felt as if a lifetime had passed. Nick walked her up to the building and as she pushed the button for the elevator, they turned to each other. Nick wrapped her in a big hug – his head resting lightly on top of hers.

Sadly, she thought, "This is it. This is the last moment." Despite all her efforts, a small sob escaped and she felt fresh tears form at the corners of her eyes. She wished she could stay here longer – let the warmth of his fur and exotic smell envelop her and take away the sadness of their parting. Then the elevator doors open and she stepped through.

The ride up to her apartment was short and thankfully, she didn't see anyone else. Unlocking her door, she stepped inside and collapsed on her bed. The stress of moving, her new job, Nick and the horror of the crime left her drained. Judy glanced at her clock, "I still have some time", she thought to herself. She quickly threw some of her things into the first suitcase, leaving the second empty. Then she set her alarm to go off with plenty of time to finish packing and still meet Dharma. Without even undressing, Judy crawled into her bed and pulled the comforter up. Sleep took her quickly. The last thoughts on her mind was the image of Nick watching her enter the elevator for the final ride up to her apartment, an unreadable expression on his face.


	4. Walls of Stone

Nick watched as the doors of the rusty elevator closed between them. Gathering himself, he began walking back towards the patrol car with his usual languid gait. Growing up hustling on the streets, he quickly learned that image was important. Even something as small as your posture and the way you walk could make the difference between profit and loss. Hunger and Food. Life and Death. It took him years of study to craft his image and even longer to practice and refine it. His walk, his slouch, his relaxed smile – they were his sword and shield.

Nick slouched over to the cruiser and slowly sat down in the driver's seat. Finally alone, he allowed his mask to slip. Bowing his head, he closed his eyes and took several deep, calming breaths.

Nick was in full panic mode.

He knew this night was going to be tough to get through. He'd been preparing for it for weeks – maybe even since he learned of Judy's promotion. But this is the last way he expected it to end. Nick knew one of his biggest assets was being able to see things from every angle. He often came out on top, not because he was particularly lucky, but because he could recognize all possible outcomes of any given scenario. People believed he thought quickly on his feet - it was really all about careful thought and anticipation. When you know what's coming, it's easy to keep a cool head. But he had to admit – the past few hours had even freaked the hell out of him.

The double murder lingered in the back of his mind, but Nick knew how to block it out. Besides, it wasn't the first time he'd experienced horror and brutality. What had him topping out the panic meter was that he wasn't sure if he could do this. He and Judy only had a few short hours left as partners and right now, he wasn't sure he could let her go.

With that, Nick winced – his feelings for Judy tearing at him. An important lesson he learned long ago was - know yourself. It's harder than it sounds – most people make up all kinds of things to cover up what they really want and what they really feel. But to truly get to know yourself, you have to strip that all away. Looking deep inside, a lot of people don't like what they see and refuse to acknowledge it. Nick had faced his true self and he knew. Deep down, he was actually a very emotional and scared little fox. And he was in love.

Growing up on the streets, fear and emotion are two of the easiest ways to get yourself killed. So once he figured out who he really was, he immediately began to bury it deep within. "Never let anyone see they can get to you", Nick thought. The words he told Judy on the sky tram just shortly after they had met. Once someone knows your weaknesses, they have leverage over you. Once that happens to someone in his line of work, it's all over. So Nick built walls. Thick, towering, steel-reinforced walls with machine gun turrets – protecting who he was. For many years, that's how he lived.

Then he met Judy.

Nick didn't want to go back to his own apartment – he had too much on his mind. But he knew a place that he could hang out for a while without anyone bothering him. Smiling slightly, he put the car in gear and pulled out, heading north through Savannah Central - taking the tunnels into the Rainforest District. Nick hadn't seen Ralph in a couple years and wondered how he was going to react to seeing Nick as a clean-cut fox in blue. Besides, he badly needed a drink….

* * *

Exiting into the Rainforest District, the windows of Nick's cruiser began to fog with the humidity. This section was known as the marshlands and sat just south of the canals, where he was heading. The canals and the marshlands are both part of the much larger Rainforest District - both are also known colloquially as slums. The two areas are strikingly similar to each other – both consist of dozens of interconnected islands making an overhead map of the area look like some giant spider web. Most islands also looked about the same - a collection of run-down homes with maybe a storefront or bar. There were precious few road signs and most of those were broken or unreadable. This area didn't see many visitors – if you were here, you knew exactly how you got here and didn't need directions. To Nick, it was easy to find his way – familiar landmarks and businesses greeting him like old friends. This was where Nick had spent a good portion of his life and he knew it well. He could almost drive through this district with his eyes closed and never miss a turn.

Nick often came off as laid-back – even lazy – but that's how he wanted it - part of his carefully-crafted image. In reality, Nick was highly intelligent – not just street smart – book smart. In another life, Nick could easily have been a lawyer, engineer, scientist – anything really. But that's not the hand he had been dealt. "In Zootopia, anyone can be anything" – the familiar city slogan always rang empty to Nick – it's hard to be anything but nothing when you grow up with nothing. So he used his intelligence for what he knew - hustles and schemes. He quickly found that he excelled - his mind could easily and accurately recall small details and information that others overlooked. That made him a very successful hustler.

"And cop", he thought with a smile.

Driving over these familiar bridges, his mind opened like a filing cabinet - recalling things he knew about each street and store he passed.

 _Over there is Tully's Seafood Market – owner Tully O'Connor – an otter. Wife named Yvonne and two little cubs - Tim and Jenny. Tully had a weakness for gambling and Vodka – put the two together and…_

Nick quickly aborted that train of thought. He wasn't a hustler anymore. But it was easy to fall back into his old ways – like an old musician handling a familiar instrument.

Passing out of the marshlands, the land rises - sitting higher out of the water with deeper canals in between. These islands are more exposed to the open water of Zootopia Bay where the tides make it difficult for the rushes and swamps that characterize the marshlands. At the far east end of this area, the homes and businesses give way to docks and warehouses – long fingers extending outwards into the bay. The sheer number and variety of animals who make Zootopia their home require a robust shipping industry. Most of it passed through the canals.

Just ahead, the street curved and descended down towards the waterfront. At the end of a short drive, a large wooden building stood rotting in the humid air. The structure looked so flimsy that it could fall into the harbor at any moment – it seemed to lean on its neighbor like a drunk. The wooden façade hadn't been painted in decades, if ever, and a rusty sign simply reading, "Ralph's" hung haphazardly over the front door. Ralph's was a bar – a dive - popular with sailors coming in on the freighters, it had been a second home to Nick.

Nick pulled his cruiser over and got out. He was careful to lock up – he knew this neighborhood well – and walked towards the building with his usual, carefree stride. Slipping inside, he quietly made his way over to the counter where the bar's owner was re-stocking the liquor. Ralph was an old, grizzled timberwolf who had owned this place for longer than Nick had been alive. An old swindler himself, the story was, Ralph acquired it in a game of cards but the truth is, no one really knew – not even Nick, and he knew Ralph better than anyone alive.

Nick approached silently, "This is a bust! Hands Up!", he said, lowering his voice.

Spinning quickly with an agility that belied his age, Ralph gave a startled glance. Nick flashed a smile – genuinely impressed that he was able to get a reaction from the normally stoic wolf.

"Well, look who got all respectable", Ralph said with a grunt, looking him up and down and gesturing to his uniform.

"Respectable is a pretty big word – not sure I'm familiar with it", replied Nick, smile deepening.

Ralph snorted, "That's a real badge or one hell of a forgery. Not running a con, are you? Remember what I taught you: never scam a cop – let alone a whole department of them. The stakes are too high."

"No, nothing like that", replied Nick looking as innocent as possible. "I'm sort-of in trouble and need a place to lay low for a couple of hours."

"Well, spill it - what kind of mess are you in, son", said Ralph. The two were very obviously not related. Years ago, Ralph had found Nick hiding in the alley behind his bar – a scared cub eating scraps from the garbage. He gave Nick a warm, dry place to sleep and food to eat. Later, he taught Nick all he knew – how to survive on the streets. Ralph was as big of a father figure as Nick had ever had.

Pausing, Nick finally said, "A girl…", as if dragged out of him. Giving him an appraising look, Ralph replied, "Nick – all respectable and if I know you like I do, in love. What's this world coming to, eh?" Nick knew Ralph was evening the score for his little trick earlier. He was also upset at himself for letting his emotions show – Ralph had taught him better than this. "Looks like it's pretty bad too….", Ralph said with a smirk, knowing exactly what Nick was thinking.

Sighing, Nick said, "Looks like it. I need a drink".

"The usual?", asked Ralph, smirk deepening. "Make it a double….", replied Nick with another sigh.

Ralph turned his back to Nick and began pulling a variety of concoctions, powders, and some ice cubes out of cabinets and off of shelves. Measuring everything into a large blender, Ralph hit the switch. Both of them watched the viscous liquid swirl together. Deftly, Ralph grabbed a large glass from under the bar and filled it with the cold beverage. Setting it down before Nick, Ralph grinned, "There you go, one blueberry milkshake – a double", flicking a white straw into it.

"Thanks, Ralph – I think you just saved my life", Nick said.

"Wouldn't be the first time", Ralph replied with another snort. Nick reached for his wallet but Ralph held up a gray paw, "Keep your money, son. If you've got girl trouble, you're going to need it." Normally, Nick the police officer would have politely insisted on paying, but he had a special relationship with Ralph and he truly appreciated the gesture. Besides, when Nick finally started putting his skills to work, $200 a week out of his profits went back to Ralph. He knew Ralph would refuse to take his money, so he had to concoct a little scheme. Ralph thought he was being paid weekly hush money not to rat out someone Nick had made up and Nick got to repay the old wolf for all he had done.

"Mind if I hang out a bit?", asked Nick, "I have some thinking to do."

"I bet you have", said Ralph with a smile. "Take your time – it's not like I'm busy this time of the day", he said, gesturing around the nearly empty bar.

* * *

Nick walked to the back of the room taking a big sip of his milkshake on the way. This was a little inside joke between them – something from when Nick was a young fox. Although Ralph honestly did make the best milkshakes, Nick noted. The taste of fresh blueberries hitting his tongue suddenly reminded him how hungry he was. Taking an empty booth at the back of the room - a very shadowy, out-out-of-the-way booth - Nick slid in and put his back to the wall. Finally, in a safe place, he began to relax and think about how he was going to survive the day.

 _Why did you become a cop?_

Judy's question had caught him off-guard. It's true that he had applied for the Academy because she asked him to, but the real reasons were quite a bit more complex. From the moment they first met, Nick was physically attracted to Judy. Her long, expressive ears, shapely body, cute cotton tail, and large lavender eyes. But Nick had met pretty girls before – unsubstantial, ephemeral. At first, this one was like the others – just a mark to be exploited and then sent home having learned a little lesson. Just another dumb bunny. The next day, when she turned the tables and hustled him, it was a revelation. Nick thought he knew people – had the world all figured out. He never saw this one coming, and the implications intrigued him. Tax evasion didn't worry him – Nick knew all about false identities and could have just disappeared. But he decided to play along – mostly out of curiosity. It had been years since someone had pulled something like that off on him – not to mention a pretty little bunny from the country.

While he was helping her with her case, Nick started to realize two things. The first was, he actually enjoyed doing police work. He naturally avoided cops – they were what happened when plans failed. But solving crimes took some of the same skills, intelligence and creative thinking that he used in his scams, just without the fear of going hungry or to jail. The second was that he and Judy were similar in a lot of ways. Growing up without a father, Nick idealized family. He and his mother had loved each other but they were just two foxes - he dreamed of being a part of something bigger. When he found out about the Junior Ranger Scouts, that's all he talked about - he wanted to join the pack more than anything. After his mother saved up enough for a uniform, it was like all his dreams had come true. "Just like Judy's badge", he thought. He expected his first meeting at the community center to be the best night of his life.

Sighing, Nick remembered how that had turned out – the cold feel of metal against his face and the sharp pain of rejection. That night on the sky platform in the Rainforest District, watching Chief Bogo ask for Judy's badge – the rejection of _her_ dreams – was like watching himself as a cub way back then. That moment, something inside him changed. No one had been there to fight for him – not his father, not the other fathers, not any of the kids.

 _This. This is something that I have to fight for._

All she ever wanted to do was make the world a better place – to be a police officer. But the world cruelly tried to snap a muzzle on her – to kill her dreams – just because she was different. Nick hadn't believed in anything or anyone but himself for many years. He suddenly decided that this slender little bunny was something worth believing in.

So he spoke up. And the result was two wonderful years – the best two years of his life. In many ways, Nick reflected, he had lived three lives. His childhood with his mother, his life on the street and his life as a police officer. With sadness, he thought, "If there were any of the three lives I could choose to live forever, I would choose this one - with Judy."

Getting to know her had its ups and downs – they were similar in many ways but also very different in others – like two sides of the same coin. Judy always talked about how the city is built on contradiction – they were the proof. Nick and Judy – bunny and fox – best friends and partners. It wasn't always easy, but it worked - _they_ worked.

Nick knew next to nothing about friendships and even less about relationships. He tried dating for a while when he first picked up some extra cash. But nothing ever got beyond the surface. Girls always found him attractive and witty but cool and distant. To Nick, they always seemed so fake. Not Judy. She wore her emotions where everyone could see – she was genuine. When it seemed they both had feelings for each other, Nick welcomed it. He always believed that love was universal so he never got into the whole interspecies debate – he knew what he was attracted to and that's all that mattered. It seemed like Judy felt the same way and they started to cross those lines.

Then something changed in her.

That day, she arrived late to pick him up for patrol – the first time he had ever seen her late. He knew that something was wrong from the beginning – a tightness around her eyes – her posture. Conversation between them suddenly seemed forced and distracted. The next day she was better, but then, later that week, it was the same thing. It happened twice more before Nick finally asked what was bothering her.

She told him about her nightmares. With a sinking feeling, Nick knew what they meant - especially when she hinted that he had been part of some of them. Judy often talked about her family and how happy she was growing up. Even though she didn't say so, Nick knew that she wanted a family of her own. But what kind of family could Nick give her?

He knew he was damaged goods. A former criminal - emotionally distant from a life spent hiding behind his carefully-constructed walls. Nick was exactly the kind of guy you don't want to raise kittens with. "Me as a father? No wonder she's having nightmares", he thought, sadly. Judy deserved better - an equal, not a project. Someone she could be proud to be seen with, not someone with his past.

Nick knew that's what had been tearing her apart - part of her knew Nick would never be able to give her what she wanted and she just couldn't bring herself to tell him. So he began to back off - drop hints - pretend that he didn't love her that way. That night in his apartment, when she finally told him about the promotion - her plans to finally get away - Nick heard her unspoken plea:

 _Please let me go, Nick._

Deep down, he wanted a family more than anything and he wanted Judy by his side. He loved her more than he'd loved anyone else. He wanted to take her in his arms right then and beg her not to accept. But he didn't. He let her go.

Now, he just wasn't sure he could go through with it.

Finishing his drink with a slurp, Nick checked the clock on his phone and grimaced. "Just about time to leave if I'm going to make it back for morning announcements", he thought. He walked back to the counter where Ralph was cleaning up and put his empty glass down. That's when he noticed a large trunk behind the bar – one he recognized.

"Thanks for the drink, Ralph", said Nick.

"Anytime, son. Did you get things all sorted out?", Ralph replied.

"Not at all", said Nick grimly.

"Hey, don't let it get to you. Love isn't something you're supposed to understand, y'see? Even for someone as quick as you are." Glancing towards the trunk, Ralph said, "Y'know, you left some things here when you moved out. It's time you had them back. I think you may need them", he said, knowingly.

Nick nodded, wordlessly and grabbed one handle while Ralph took the other. The two old friends carried the large wooden trunk out of the bar and loaded it into the back of Nick's patrol car.

"Thanks for everything Ralph – it was good to see you", Nick said, turning.

"I'll see you Nick – y'take care. Tell that pretty girl I said hi", replied Ralph with a smile, then turned and made his way back inside his bar.


	5. Continuum

Judy chased the murderer through the streets, dodging between parked cars and down empty alleys. All about, a steady snow was falling - thick heavy flakes drifting down and making a soft hissing sound as they covered the ground. Judy ran with deep, measured breaths, pacing herself like a marathon runner – breath streaming behind her in large puffs of white. He was fast, but she was faster and stronger – lean body packed with muscle – long legs propelling her – waiting for her quarry to tire. She knew where this alley led and spotted an opportunity. Up ahead the puma would have to make a quick direction change. The two burst out of the alley into a cross-street, empty except for a couple parked cars – lightly dusted with a fresh layer of snow like great white beetles. The puma made a lunge to the left – feet sliding in the wet snow. Judy read it right and with a powerful leap she was on him – momentum carrying them forward into the side of a car.

 _I have him!_

Judy pinned the puma down with her body as he clawed and bit, desperate to escape. What he had in strength and size, Judy matched with speed, agility, and endurance. Beginning to tire, the black cat made a feint then suddenly bolted in the other direction. Judy had been watching for this and deftly dodged the puma's claws. Then, when he turned to flee, Judy jumped full on his back, large powerful feet slamming his body into the ground. While her opponent was stunned by the blow, Judy quickly grabbed one of his arms and snapped the pawcuff on. With a savage twist, she forced it backward, applying pressure with her body and clicked the other cuff onto his other arm. Leaping off, Judy paused to catch her breath and regard her prisoner.

The puma's eyes were full of madness, lips flecked white with saliva. Slowly, they pulled back in a grimace – part sneer, part smile – and he began to cackle in a soft, high-pitched voice. Judy prepared to radio in for backup when the puma spoke.

"Where's your partner?", he sneered inclining his head towards the car.

For the first time, Judy looked around – the car they had ended up against was familiar – a police cruiser. Suddenly alert, she approached the car – through the thin layer of fallen snow, she could see a figure inside. She quickly reached for the handle as the puma burst into peals of wild laughter behind her. Yanking the door open she leaned in.

 _No!_

Nick was sitting in the driver's seat, hands bound before him – as if pleading. Judy noticed with agony that he was wearing the same silly shirt he wore when they first met but it wasn't green. A curtain of red had cascaded down from the jagged gash across his throat. Whimpering, Judy sought out his eyes – those luminous, green eyes she loved, so often full of mischief and wit now stared lifelessly downwards.

 _He was gone..._

Judy's world split – anguish unimaginable wracked her body – a massive fist squeezing her chest, blurring her vision. Time slowed as a hundred happy images of them flashed through her head: Nick smiling down at her as she pinned his badge to his chest. Nick flashing her a grin at her first rock concert as she tried to get him to dance. Nick giving her a warm hug when she was having a bad day.

 _Everything gone..._

With a shaking paw, she reached in – her friend – her life - her love. As she touched his cold paws, his head tilted, lifeless eyes fixing on her – accusing. His mouth opened in a gush of blood, "Judy…", he whispered.

She didn't scream. She wailed – a savage, heart-wrenching sound of pain and loss.

With a jerk, Judy came fully awake, still wailing. Instant relief flooded over her. " _Not real. Not real. Not real_ ", she repeated to herself, shuddering. She pressed her eyes tightly shut and clutched her pillow to her chest as she sobbed, unable to erase the image of Nick sitting dead before her.

 _I'm losing my mind._

It took her quite some time to finally calm down enough to release her pillow and stop crying. Glancing at her clock, it read 6:40. With a bolt of panic, Judy realized she had to meet Dharma in 20 minutes and she still had to finish packing. In a flurry, Judy quickly wiped her eyes dry, grabbed her brushes and rushed to the bathroom to put her fur in order. Luckily, the bathroom wasn't occupied and she did her best to quickly make herself presentable. Rushing back to her room, she threw the rest of her things haphazardly into the second, empty suitcase, placed her folded blanket on top and closed it with a click. With a final check around her room – no time for sentiment now – she shoved her pillow under one arm, picked up both suitcases and stepped out into the hallway. She turned to lock up and noticed Dharma was just approaching down the hall. "Great timing", Judy thought as she handed the armadillo her key.

"Security deposit returned no sooner than two weeks if no damage", the armadillo said in a heavily-accented voice then turned and walked back down the hall, re-entering the elevator and leaving Judy alone. Leaning against the wall, she was finally able to catch her breath.

Pushing the call button, she waited several minutes for the ancient elevator to make it back to her floor. Stepping inside she rode it down to the lobby for the last time. Judy had wondered how she would feel at this moment. But after that nightmare it was hard for her to muster any emotions - she felt drained. Without another thought, she started out for the train station and didn't look back.

* * *

The ZTA station was packed with commuters heading to work, so Judy had to wait in line for the second train to arrive. The maglev train pulled into the station with a rush of air and an automated voice uttered, "Please stand back. Doors opening." After a pause, the double doors opened and animals began to file inside. Judy had to push her way in and was jostled so badly she almost lost a suitcase. It was standing room only but luckily, a kind rhino in a business suit graciously gave up his seat. Judy gratefully accepted and exclaimed, "Thank you so much!" She put both suitcases on her lap and laid the pillow on top - almost high enough to cover her head completely with only her eyes and ears peeking over the top. Finally, train completely full, another automated voice spoke, "Doors are closing. Please stand clear", as the doors of the car hissed together and began moving.

Judy had several minutes to think before she got to her stop. Sighing, she began to wonder how it would be if she just took the train past her stop to central station and then hopped the express right back to Bunnyburrow. She was so tired of feeling this way - powerless - afraid to go to sleep. She took this new job to stop the nightmares - she was sacrificing so much - when were they going to end? Bitter tears of frustration stung her eyes.

As Judy approached her stop, she wiped her eyes and gathered her belongings. The train pulled up with a lurch - Judy jumped up and began pushing through the crowd, apologizing profusely. Exiting just a block from ZPD Headquarters, she quickly checked her phone for messages. She had a sudden urge to text Nick - ask him to meet her at Snarlbucks for a drink - anything to make sure he was really OK. Her finger hovered over his name for several long seconds. Then she clicked her phone off and put it back into her pocket. She decided to head to the station early instead, hoping to find him there. Thinking about Snarlbucks reminded her that she hadn't eaten since the night before and her stomach let out a loud growl.

ZPD Headquarters occupied a large modern building in the city center. As she got closer, her steps quickened until she was almost jogging. Taking the front steps two at a time she pushed through the large front doors and almost ran straight into Nick's back. She gasped at how suddenly he appeared and jumped to the side, pillow falling to the tile floor. For a moment, he was all that existed and the overwhelming sensation of relief she felt just seeing him alive flooded through her.

"Hey fluff", Nick said with his usual smile. "Where are you rushing off to?". Nick stooped to pick up her fallen pillow and handed it back to her.

Trying to slow her pulse, Judy took a deep breath. "I wanted to make sure you were alright", she was thinking, but instead said, "I was just thinking about going to see if Ben has a carrot donut in his box. I'm starving", rubbing her belly with a paw. At that moment, her stomach gave a little growl, sealing the lie.

"I bet we can find you something nice. The station is crazy right now – I think they brought in some extra food for all the overtime everyone's pulling", Nick said, rubbing his neck idly. Looking down at her suitcases, Nick suddenly had an idea, "Hey, want to chuck your things in the back of the car until the meeting's over? I mean, it's your car too for another, hmm, hour or so".

"Oh that'd be great", Judy said, "it'd be nice to put these down for a bit."

Following Nick down the elevator into the garage, Judy started to shake off the horror of the morning nightmare. "Gods, it was so real", she thought. Even rationalizing it as just a dream didn't help dislodge those images from the back of her mind. But she only had a few short hours left as Nick's partner and she didn't want that to ruin the remaining time. As she followed him through the parking garage, she deliberately tried to think of something else. Watching him walk in front of her, Judy couldn't help but appreciate his slender body and how nice he looked in uniform. His ears - dark brown at the tips moving through the color palate to a red-ochre at the base – were quite expressive and often twitched or changed position based on what he was feeling. His thick tail - a mottled brown-red - bristled when he felt fear or lashed when he felt angry. It always amazed Judy that Nick could outwardly look so calm and relaxed even when blazing angry inside. After knowing him for a while, she finally made the observation, "watch the ears and tail, not the face", when it came to reading Nick. Then, of course, was his cute butt... Nick turned back towards her and smiled and her eyes quickly snapped up and she suppressed a blush. "There's no way he could have suspected...", she thought.

As they arrived at their cruiser, Nick opened the car trunk. Inside was a large wooden trunk - old and worn - she had never seen before. "No room. I guess the front seat works", said Nick, quickly closing the lid of the car trunk. "If you want, I can drive you to your new place after the meeting. See where you're going to be living and all. Maybe meet this Helen who you're going to room with."

"That'd be great, Nick – thanks a lot", Judy replied with real gratitude. After her morning ride to the station, she wasn't looking forward to getting back on the train with her suitcases. "What's in the big trunk?"

Nick paused for a brief second, piquing her curiosity even further. "Just some things I got from an old friend - junk mostly", he said evasively.

Following him back to the elevator, Judy teased, "Junk in the trunk, hmmm?" Nick just smiled back at her and shook his butt a little as he walked making his tail swish back and forth. Judy grinned back, feeling better than she did several minutes ago. Her pulse also quickened just a notch.

Taking the elevator back up to the station, they walked out onto the main floor into a scene of pandemonium. Other officers walked back and forth through the lobby with purpose, admins and techs hurried by with files or papers and members of the press corps stood about jotting on pads or speaking in small groups. Approaching the front desk, Judy spotted Clawhouser and broke into a broad smile.

"Hi, Ben – how are you doing?", Judy said – Nick gave a quick wave.

"O..M…Goodness it's crazy around here today", the rotund cheetah replied, turning to face her.

"Any donuts around I could nibble on?", Judy asked with a grin. Ben just shot her a look as if to say, "Don't you know who I am?", and he brought a large box around the counter and opened it for her.

Picking out a carrot donut with maple glaze, Judy took a big bite. "Mmmph..phankss", she mumbled around a particularly big bite.

Nick and Ben watched with amazement as the donut literally evaporated. "I've never seen a bunny eat like a wolf", Nick whispered to Clawhauser out of the corner of his mouth. Clawhouser sat back at his desk and chuckled. Licking her fingers clean, Judy was just thinking about taking another look in the box when Officer Francine approached, eyes red - tired.

"Good morning everyone", the elephant said politely inclining her head. "Judy, the Chief needs to see you in his office ASAP".

Judy gulped, swallowed the last bits of her pastry, and wondered what she did wrong. It was usually not a good thing to be called into the Chief's office alone but she couldn't think of a thing. She dusted her hands together and tried to straighten her rumpled uniform a bit.

"Don't worry, carrots, I'm sure you just missed crossing a "t" on a report or something", Nick said, partially joking. The Chief was notoriously picky about paperwork.

* * *

Making her way down the long hallway at the back of the station past the bullpen to the office at the end, Judy stopped outside the big door and once again checked her uniform and polished her badge with her sleeve. She immediately regretted not changing into a clean uniform before coming in - she was sure it looked slept-in. "Nothing to do about that right now", she thought. Judy pushed the door open and entered. Chief Bogo was sitting behind his large desk, an even larger than normal stack of papers sitting in front of him. Behind him and to the right was Mayor Lionheart, hands clasped in front of him, an officious smile on his face. "Ahh, just something to do with the promotion", Judy thought.

"Officer Hopps, come in. Take a seat", Chief Bogo said.

"Yes sir", Judy said as she crossed the room to the oversized chair and pulled herself up into it. She took a seat, feet hanging off the edge and paws folded on her lap.

"Are you doing alright after last night?", the Chief asked with a touch of concern. For a moment, she thought about the nightmare and wanted to yell, " _NO!_ ", but she knew he wasn't talking about that. She answered with a simple, "Yes sir – I'm doing great."

Bogo continued, "This is a particularly nasty case we have here, Hopps. What I'm about to tell you isn't public knowledge – not many people outside of this room know. Reports are in on the two victims and all signs point to multiple killers - real psychopaths." Placing his hooves on the desk, he stood up to look at her. "We'll be giving a press conference later today so the public will know soon enough. What we're trying to keep from getting out is that we suspect that these killers are also taking trophies from their victims. You know what that means."

The color drained from Judy's face and she replied, "Sir, if they're taking trophies, it means these victims were killed for a reason – it wasn't just a random mugging".

With a nod, the Chief opened a red case file on top of his desk and continued. "There's a facet of this case that makes it particularly urgent. The female gazelle you found last night was named Lora Grassmere. She was the daughter of City Councilman Horace Grassmere. We don't know if she was targeted specifically because of her family but we need to move swiftly. I'm sure you know Mayor Lionheart", said Chief Bogo, gesturing to the lion behind him.

"Yes sir. How do you do, sir?", Judy said addressing the Mayor.

Stepping forward, the Mayor said, "Officer Hopps, this is one of the most serious crimes we've seen here in Zootopia in a long time", clasping his hands behind his back, a look of grave concern on his face. "You're one of the best and brightest officers on this force – that's why I chose you as my liaison."

"Thank you, sir, I won't let you down", Judy replied.

"I know you won't, Judy", the Mayor continued, "that's why I need you here working on this case. If our city leaders or their families are being targeted, we need to solve this quickly. I have authorized Chief Bogo to postpone your transfer until things are concluded. We need all resources working on this. The city is depending on you."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir", she replied, hiding her shock well.

"That's all, Hopps. Dismissed. I'll see you at the meeting", Chief Bogo said – turning back to say something to the Mayor, Judy already forgotten.

Judy climbed down off of the chair and quietly exited the office. Walking back down the hallway to the bullpen, she felt her shock fade. A mix of emotions replaced it and she could easily pick out two of the most prominent. She expected to be disappointed that her promotion was delayed but she wasn't. What she felt were excitement and joy. Excitement that she was getting to work on one of the biggest cases of her career and had the full confidence of the Chief and Mayor. Joy because she would get to have Nick as her partner for just a while longer. Today was not a goodbye after all and that lifted a huge weight off of her shoulders.

* * *

For the first time in a while, Judy walked in with enthusiasm and took a seat next to Nick, trying hard not to let anything of what happened show. He regarded her with a quizzical look - he was very good at reading people - and started to lean over and ask her something. He was interrupted as Officer Higgins called out, "Ah-ten hut!", and Chief Bogo strode into the room, a pile of red case files in hand, followed by Mayor Lionheart.

"Good morning – we have a new threat to our city. You all know about last night – McHorn – here are the case files – pass them around. At 9AM we are holding a press conference to brief the public – until then, all of this is strictly confidential. The two victims were Victoria Sable and Lora Grassmere. Details are in your files. The necropsy and lab reports are back – both victims died by asphyxiation - ligature marks on necks suggest strangulation. Both bodies were mutilated - both pre- and post-mortem - profile suggests multiple killers."

The Chief paused a few seconds to let that all sink in before continuing, "At least two different sizes of bite and claw marks were identified - we have experts analyzing them now to determine species. One of last night's victims was the daughter of a city councilman so we're trying to identify whether or not there is a threat to our city leaders. I need you all out there with eyes open and ears to the ground. This last part is to be strictly confidential. Based on the nature of the crimes we feel the killers may be taking trophies from their victims so this was not just a random killing. That doesn't leave this room, understood?"

Closing the case file, Chief Bogo leaned on the podium. "McHorn, and Francine – I want you both to scour the warehouse district – be on the lookout for anything remotely suspicious and call it in. Fangmeyer, and Delgato – I want you to go to Ms. Sable's former residence and check it out. Hopps and Wilde – you're going to go check out the Grassmere residence. Officer Hopps will be on loan from the Mayor's office until the conclusion of this case. Wolford – you have lead – I want you here putting it all together. Mayor Lionheart would also like to say a few words.", he finished, gesturing to the Mayor.

Mayor Lionheart stepped up to the podium and began, "Officers, a crime has been committed - the likes of which we haven't seen in Zootopia in a long while. Once the public knows about it, they will be shocked. And until we stop these killers, they will be afraid. I need your best efforts on this. We need to find and arrest these killers quickly and bring them to justice. I know you won't let us down."

Stepping forward again, Chief Bogo finished, "Any questions? Fine. Dismissed."

Judy turned to Nick, a broad smile playing across her face, "Looks like you'll have to put up with me for a few more days, partner", she said, suddenly thrilled at how good that sounded.

Nick had been staring at her since they had gotten their assignments, mouth slightly open, an odd look on his face. Recovering quickly, he flashed her a sly smile to match, "Couldn't get enough of me, could you, carrots?", he replied.


	6. Hightown

Nick and Judy walked down to what most of the officers called the "war room" but was really just a large open area lined with desks. Police work involved lots of paperwork - going over case files, making calls, writing reports. Her mother and father back in Bunnyburrow envisioned this job as non-stop action - chasing robbers and busting criminals. In truth, that was just a small portion - but a very dangerous one. The rest of it was actually fairly boring work. Boring but vitally important to the success of the case.

She and Nick had taken side-by-side desks in the war room, as partners often do. With her new promotion, she would have to report back to the station every week so they let her keep her desk until Nick's new partner needed it. Now, they sat down at their respective spots and began to pour over the case file. Opening it up, pictures of the victims stared back - happiness frozen in time. The top photo was Ms. Sable, the kangaroo - she was looking over her shoulder and smiling with a day pack slung over her shoulder and towering pine trees all around. Just below, there was a photo of the entire Grassmere family - mother and father in the background and a pretty, young gazelle sitting in front, smiling.

"Seventeen. She was only seventeen, Nick – just a child", Judy said, sadly, touching the photo with her paw.

"Way too young...", replied Nick, somberly, nodding. Turning towards her he said, "Listen whiskers, we have to be really careful today. I've heard of the Grassmere family – old family – used to own half of Savannah central"

"This isn't my first time working a case, sweetie", Judy said sarcastically.

"All I'm saying is we have to watch what we say – the family is old money - as old as it gets. Not to mention all the political and social connections that go with that kind of wealth. A couple cops mean nothing to them. They could have our badges in a heartbeat if we do or say anything wrong", Nick continued.

Pulling a yellow sticky note off of the case file jacket, Nick said, "Looks like we have an appointment for 12:00 this afternoon at the Grassmere's up in Hightown. What time do you have to meet your new roommate and move in?"

"Helen said I should come by anytime this morning", Judy replied.

"Since that doesn't leave much time, I'd better take you to your new place first so we can drop your suitcases.", Nick said.

Glancing at the clock, Judy closed the case file and stood up - there would be enough time to read the various forensics reports later on. Right now she badly wanted to change into a fresh uniform. "Sounds good. I'm about finished here - not much more in the file other than what we've already seen.", Judy said.

* * *

The two partners exited the police station down the elevator to the garage and retrieved their police cruiser. "Good old echo fifteen", thought Judy. Cops depended on their cars for a lot of things other than transportation. They often doubled as a mobile desk, dining room, psychiatrist's couch and more. Judy and Nick had spent a lot of time in this car and to her, it was an old friend.

Nick headed for the driver seat but Judy spoke up before he could go very far, "Noooo, no, no - remember you drove last night."

"You asked me to, remember? So I took your turn and today it's my turn", Nick replied, a devious smile crossing his face.

"Uh, I don't think so buddy – hand them over", said Judy with a smile, and held out her paw. Sighing, Nick handed her the keys and walked around to the passenger side. Judy slid behind the wheel and adjusted her seat and mirrors. Pulling out of the station, Judy took them towards the financial district. It was just after 10:00 and the streets had already thinned out - many of the animals in this area would be at work in one of the nearby skyscrapers.

Of all the districts in Zootopia, Savannah Central was the one most animals would readily identify as "city". It had started out as a true savannah years ago - flat, rolling plains. But as the area grew and the land was developed, it slowly calcified - the vast plains replaced by a continuous stretch of concrete and brick buildings interspersed by small parks. In modern times, the city center went through a secondary development - the smaller brick buildings of the industrial era replaced by towering skyscrapers of glass and steel. Savannah Central was one of Zootopia's largest districts by size and easily the largest by number of residents. It was also home to most of the city's infrastructure including ZPD Headquarters, the towering buildings of the financial district and City Hall - the center of government for the region.

That's where Judy was heading now - taking back routes that she and Nick knew from hours of patrolling these streets. Most of the buildings in the city center were designed with commercial space on the ground floor - storefronts with clothiers, restaurants, coffee shops - anything, really. Above that, many contain a hotel, condos or several floors of apartments. From that point all the way to the top are offices. When Judy went looking for a new place to live, she had three main goals. The first thing she wanted was to be close to where she would be working - walking distance, if possible. The second was to have an in-building laundry and the third, to be close to a grocery store. This was one of the few places that fit into her budget and hit all three of her requirements.

Judy drove around for a while before finally locating a parking spot. Pulling in, she turned off the ignition and said, "That's mine right there", pointing to the large building across the street.

Cocking his head, Nick gave it an appraising look, "Yes, much better than the Grand Pangolin Armpit", he said with a smile. "And you managed to find one close to a Thai restaurant."

That was just another positive feature of this particular building - the delicious smell of curry wafted out of a small Thai restaurant that they were now parked in front of. Judy's stomach growled mercilessly, reminding her that one donut was no longer holding her hunger at bay.

"Well, not all bunnies can afford to live in the lap of luxury like you do", Judy replied sarcastically.

Snorting, Nick replied with false indignation, "My place is hardly the lap of luxury".

"Yea, yea. Pick me up in two hours and we'll head to Hightown, OK?", Judy said.

"Hold on, hold on", Nick said, "I'll help you bring one of your suitcases up. I have to meet this Helen and check out your new place."

"Oh, OK. You don't have to you know", she replied, smoothing an ear back.

"Oh, I know I don't have to. I want to", Nick said.

Getting out, Nick fed the meter a few coins, adding enough time for him to help her upstairs. Judy took one suitcase and her pillow and handed Nick the other. To get upstairs, they entered a nondescript door between a stationary store and a barber's shop. After passing through a small mail room, they entered a tall elevator set with marble tiles and hit the button for the sixth floor. The sound of gentle music played as the elevator ascended.

Smoothly coming to a stop, the elevator doors opened and Nick and Judy stepped out into the hallway. Sconce lighting illuminated clean carpets and art deco decor - a stark contrast to her last building. Judy's new apartment was at the end and, as they walked to it, Judy noted that she couldn't hear much from the other rooms. "Either everyone's at work or the walls are thicker than a sheet of paper", Judy thought, ruefully.

Walking up to the door of her new apartment, there was a note taped to it marked "Judy" in a flowery script. Taking it down and glancing it over, Judy's heart sunk.

" _Judy, sorry to do this but my best friend Bonnie from accounting just broke up with her boyfriend. They had been renting a room together so she needs a place to stay and I told her she could stay here. I'm so sorry and hope you can understand._ " It was signed simply, " _Helen_ ".

Closing her eyes, Judy said, "Oh sweet cheese and crackers!". Seeing the look on Judy's face, Nick snatched the letter away from her and read it. "That's sheep for you - always the herd mentality", Nick said with a snort, crumpling the note.

"Nick, what am I going to do? Now I don't even have a place to stay", Judy gasped.

"Well, no use waiting around here, let's head back to the car before the meter runs out.", Nick said.

With apprehension, Nick already knew what had to be done and, as he walked back to the elevator, his mind quickly ran through the implications. He had been slowly letting Judy go for months and it had been tearing him up inside. Just because he faced the world with carefully crafted walls didn't mean he wasn't still the scared, emotional fox - it was just well hidden. Doing what he did - pushing the love of his life away - had taken a herculean effort. Today, it was almost complete. But now she desperately needed help – she needed a place to stay. He could smell her desperation - sharp and bright, like the taste of acid on his tongue. No matter how difficult it was, how could he turn his back on her when she needed him the most? As the elevator arrived at the ground floor and the doors opened, Nick made his choice.

Judy opened the back door of the patrol car and threw her suitcase and pillow in. Slamming the door, she sat down behind the wheel and pressed her palms against her face. This morning had been a rollercoaster of emotions but being homeless was almost too much for her to take right now. For the second time in as many hours, tears of frustration came to her eyes and she weighed what little options she had. It felt like all of her plans were falling completely apart and that shook her deeply.

Quietly, Nick sat down beside her in the passenger seat. After a few seconds of silence, he put his arm around her shoulders. Finally, he spoke, "I have this all worked out, carrots."

Judy often took the lead when they were working - they had a system all worked out. Most animals responded better to her. That allowed Nick to hang back and observe while his analytical mind recorded details. But now, he spoke with conviction and the strength of his voice caused Judy to lift her head and turn to face him.

"You need a place to stay - a hotel is way too expensive and you'll have absolutely no time to hunt for an apartment while we're working this case. I have a nice comfy couch - you can stay at my place for as long as it takes you to find a new one."

Judy's eyes went wide at the realization of what he was suggesting. "B..but Nick...", she started - Nick cut her off with a sharp shake of his head.

"No arguments. There's absolutely no reason you shouldn't say yes - you have no other options. So that's it. Now I want you to say it - _Nick, I'm going to stay with you_." His gaze held hers.

Slowly it dawned on Judy that he was right - she had no other options. She was also incredulous that this was going to happen and he was the one suggesting it. When she first fell for Nick, she imagined how great moving in with him could be. Now that it was actually a possibility - even just for a little while - even just as friends - she was floored. Nick was emotionally guarded - for him to offer this was like handing her the keys to the inner sanctum. It was almost an unfathomable gesture - one that brooked no refusal.

Slowly and softly Judy repeated, "Nick, I'm going to stay with you." The burst of joy she felt that morning when she realized she and Nick would be partners a bit longer was nothing compared to what coursed through her now as she repeated his words.

"Come on whiskers, where's your enthusiasm? Now say - _Nick, I'm going to stay for as long as I need to_.", he said.

A slow smile spread across her face as she played along, "Nick, I'm going to stay for as long as I need to", voice strengthening.

"That's better - now for the last one - _Nick, I'm going to make you blueberry pancakes whenever you want_.", Nick said with a sly smile.

Judy laughed - her frustration of just a few moments ago erased. "Nick, of course I'll make you blueberry pancakes whenever you want", Judy said beaming a smile. "Thank you so much!", she cried and reached over the center console to give him a quick hug.

"Gods, she's beautiful", thought Nick hugging back. As they pulled back, Nick said, "Now, since that's all decided, we still have a couple hours before we have to be in Hightown. I thought I saw a Thai place around here. How about we grab some lunch, roomie?"

Judy's stomach gave a loud rumble and she replied, "You read my mind."

Judy fed the meter some more and the partners grabbed a table at the small Thai restaurant just as it was opening up. Growing up in the country, Judy had been used to simple fare. Moving to Zootopia was a revelation, both in culture and cuisine. Like her favorite singer always said, Judy wasn't afraid to try everything. Nick grew up in the city and had much more varied tastes. She also suspected he picked up a lot of knowledge while running his scams. When he introduced her to Thai food, she fell in love with it. All the subtle flavors - lemongrass, basil, coconut milk with a gentle heat. Nick and Judy often had quite different tastes, but a love of this cuisine was something they eagerly shared. Judy ordered her favorite - Basil Broccoli and Nick tried something new she'd never heard of - Cakcan Kha Gai - a savory soup made with some type of large insect in a coconut milk broth. Nick stirred the slightly spicy soup and took a sip, "Mmmmmm", he said softly, "Carrots, you really need to try this - it's flavored with galangal root - such a unique flavor".

Sticking out her pink tongue, Judy replied, "Bleh, you know I'm not big on insects. Besides, you really need to taste the sauce on this broccoli". Judy held out a steaming piece of broccoli on the end of her fork, with a smile.

"Yea, not happening, whiskers - I'll stick to my bugs", Nick said, taking another sip.

The rest of the meal was spent with friendly banter back and forth as Nick and Judy fell into their usual routine. With Judy's promotion delayed and housing crisis at least temporarily averted, she was able to enjoy Nick's company without an unspoken goodbye hanging between them. Finishing lunch, the two friends headed back to their car and prepared to meet the Grassmeres.

* * *

Just north of the financial district, near the border wall that divided Savannah Central from Tundratown, the land rose into a short hill. Brick pillars with oil-rubbed bronze plaques marked the boundary of the area known as "Hightown". Nick and Judy slowly drove through the winding streets towards their destination. Long driveways branched off of the main boulevard, crossing green, carefully-manicured yards and passing through imposing gates. In the distance, the homes of the rich and powerful of Zootopia could be seen poking above the trees.

"You know, many say the reason why all the rich families built homes on this hill was the great view of the surrounding city. But I think it was because this was an opportunity for them to constantly look down on the rest of us", Nick said with a mischievous smile.

"Nick, that's terrible", Judy said, shooting him a little scowl.

"Maybe, but might not be too far off the mark, whiskers", Nick said.

"Did you work this area before you became a cop?", Judy asked, suddenly curious.

"Nah, this would be a whole different type of game - besides, the people who live here are quick to see through you if you don't own a mansion and drive a sports car".

Just then, the GPS beeped to indicate that they had arrived at their address. Judy turned the police car up the driveway and through a massive wrought-iron gate. A tall fence stretched out in either direction, interspersed by large brick pillars. Driving through the front yard was like driving through an arboretum - carefully sculpted topiaries and hedges made interesting shapes and a large fountain and reflecting pool sparkled in the sunlight. They passed several porcupines in white work uniforms tending to the greenery. Judy couldn't imagine how many animals it took just to maintain a yard like that. She pulled the car up to the home - a massive structure of brick, stone, and wood. Driving around to the other side of the circle driveway, she parked the patrol car on a side apron and she and Nick got out and walked towards the entrance.

The Grassmeres owned one of the largest mansions in Highton - passed down over several generations. Theirs was an old family - going back to before Zootopia was Zootopia. The family's formerly-vast real estate holdings were now dwindling but the Grassmeres were still extremely well-connected in Zootopian politics and finance. Nick and Judy walked up the broad marble steps towards the front door. As they approached, it swung open and they were welcomed in by a middle-aged cheetah in a gray suit.

"Officers. My name is Thomas - I'm the family's personal assistant. They are expecting you in the study. This way please", the cheetah said, polite but efficient.

Nick and Judy followed the cheetah through the voluminous home. As they walked, they passed side hallways and parlors filled with furniture - everything inside was expensive but old. Designer furniture filled the rooms - patterns popular 50 years ago. Dark paintings hung on sponge-painted plaster walls that were cracked and stained. All through the home was the general smell of mildew and the air hung stale around them. It was quite a contrast to the home's meticulous exterior.

The cheetah led them into a large study - shelves of books reaching to the ceiling - first editions and dusty volumes that had sat untouched for decades. A large leather divan was pulled up in front of a stone fireplace that was now cold and silent. Horace and Lily Grassmere were seated, holding each other's hooves. As Nick and Judy entered, Horace stood and a flicker of annoyance played across his face.

"Officers.", he said, inclining his head. "I told Lionheart to make this a top priority and what did he send me?", the gazelle said, flashing sudden anger. "A fox and a rabbit. Two misfits. I swear I'm going to have someone's fucking head for this".

Judy's mouth instinctively opened with an angry retort but before she could say anything, Nick cut in.

"Mr. Grassmere, I'm Officer Wilde and this is Officer Hopps. We're very sorry for your loss. I can personally guarantee this is our top priority. We were specially appointed to this case by the Chief at the request of the Mayor. Officer Hopps was top of her class at the academy and is Mayor Lionheart's new liaison. She's one of the best officers in this department and we will both work tirelessly to bring these people who killed your daughter to justice."

As Nick was talking, Judy slowly closed her mouth and watched. She was constantly impressed by Nick but this was perhaps one of the best performances she'd ever seen. The way he moved, talked and gestured - she could tell by the way his tail lashed that he was upset, but his voice registered nothing except genuine concern and sincerity.

At the mention of his daughter, Mr. Grassmere seemed to deflate - anger turning to sadness. Suddenly he looked much less like the imposing city councilman and more like an old man. Judy felt sorry for him.

She walked slowly over and stood before them, "Mr. and Mrs. Grassmere, I'm so sorry about your daughter - about Lora. We are both going to work hard to find out what happened. Right now, we need your help - Lora needs your help. I'm going to ask you a few questions. Is there anything you can tell us about your daughter that can help us with this case?"

For the first time, Lilly spoke and began to relate details of her daughter's life as her husband stood sadly by with his hand on her shoulder. As Judy and Lilly talked, Nick stood in the background and wrote notes on a small pad. Horace and Lilly were loving parents but they weren't able to offer much useful information. They knew things about their daughter like her favorite color, which movies she liked and what her favorite foods were. But they didn't know who her friends were, what music she listened to or groups she was part of. Judy was somewhat surprised - growing up, her mother and father knew everything about her - and not just her - her 275 brothers and sisters as well. "These gazelles had only one daughter and they hardly knew her", she thought, sadly.

After Judy felt like they had gone over everything, she said, "Thank you so much for sharing. This information is going to help us a great deal."

Lilly said, "I'm sorry my husband yelled earlier - please do your best to catch these animals that killed our Lora", fresh tears in her eyes.

Judy replied, "Mrs. Grassmere, neither of you has to apologize for anything. You've lost someone you love. I promise I'm going to work hard to make sure they can't do this to anyone else. There's one final thing you can do that will help our investigation. May we take a look at Lora's room?"

Nodding, Lilly said, "It's in the east wing - Thomas will show you the way. We haven't been in there since the...since before we found out."

Nick and Judy offered final condolences then followed the waiting cheetah through the large home to the east wing. Lora's room was at the end of the hall - Thomas opened the door and let them in saying, "Ms. Lora loved gardening. See the roses?" The cheetah pointed out the window to a large rose garden, meticulously pruned and manicured. "Those were hers. She often had me open these windows so the smell would fill the room."

Lora's room was a typical teenager's room - posters covered the brightly colored walls and a variety of stuffed animals adorned the large bed. This was one thing Judy truly hated about death investigations - going through the homes and rooms of the deceased. To her, it felt like the final indignity - someone's happy memories, most cherished belongings - rifled through like trash. She had done this before and already knew where to look. A large vanity sat against one of the walls covered in papers and knick-knacks. All around the mirror, pictures were pushed into the frame. On most of them was a young gazelle, smiling back. Nick looked around the rest of the room while Judy concentrated on the vanity.

Pulling out her phone, she took shots of all of the photos and quickly scanned through the papers. Most of it was typical - homework assignments, drawings. One thing that caught her eye was an orange rectangle of paper with a stylized tiger paw inside of a circle. It was also pushed into the mirror with the photos as if it was important. Picking it up carefully she turned to Nick.

"Nick, do you know what this is?", she asked, holding it up.

Coming around the bed, Nick took it and turned it over in his hands. "I've never seen anything like this, carrots. Looks like a flyer for a nightclub or even a rave, but there's nothing on it except the symbol - no address or date - nothing."

"Well, that's all I can find here that's at all out of place. Since we don't have any other leads at this point, let's take this back to the station and show it around. See if anyone else knows anything about it", Judy said.

Thomas escorted them back out of the home to their car. After they sat down and Judy prepared to start the car, he knocked on the window. Judy opened it and he leaned in saying, "Mr. and Mrs. Grassmere don't know, but Lora would occasionally sneak out of the home - usually on Thursday evenings. I never knew where she was going - she didn't tell me - I always thought she had a secret boyfriend". Sighing and looking down, Thomas continued, "Please do what you can to bring these killers to justice. Lora was such a happy person - she got along with everyone", then the cheetah turned away and walked back inside.

Just then, the radio crackled to life.

"10-31 in progress corner of Agave and Palm - Sahara Square. All units please respond"

Judy hit the gas, tires spinning in the gravel of the side apron as they took off, lights flashing.


	7. Moving Day

Judy stepped on the accelerator, police cruiser roaring, sirens blazing and lights flashing as they flew through the tunnel. She knew city center would be too jammed with traffic this time of the day so she chose to go through Tundratown instead. The car burst out into a blinding snowstorm and Judy pumped the brakes slightly - sacrificing speed for traction. The daily 3-o'-clock blizzard was just starting and the streets were fairly clear. Flying through the heavy snow, Judy made a quick right on Flurry Street, tires sliding.

"Easy Flash...", Nick shouted and held on to the armrest.

Judy laughed and expertly maneuvered the car back on course, racing towards the tunnel to Sahara Square. Finally reaching the dry tunnel, Judy floored it and the car responded with a deep growl - high-performance, turbocharged engine driving the car forward. Up ahead, a bright golden rectangle grew quickly as they ate up pavement. The cruiser rocketed out into the arid desert - snow and ice flashing into water then steaming off of the hood. The hot air roared around them as they passed the giant heaters and fans set into the mountains.

Tundratown and Sahara Square share a common border for a reason. The system designed to maintain both climates is basically a giant refrigeration loop. Chillers throughout Tundratown absorb heat then insulated pipes carry the warm vapors to Sahara Square where giant fans disperse the heat and condense the coolant into a liquid before it's pumped back to Tundratown. The ground under the area is volcanically active and everything is driven by huge underground turbines that convert geothermal energy into electricity. It took a generation to design and build, but the system is extremely efficient and very clean.

Judy knew the area they were heading to - it was a section known as The Oasis. A group of popular bars and dance clubs that were centered around the Palm Hotel - a giant building designed to look like an enormous palm tree. Approaching the entertainment district, Nick and Judy could already see flashing lights up ahead from the other responding officers. Pulling up, they could tell that whatever was happening was well in-hand. There was a ring of squad cars parked around the Sugar Date Motel - one of many smaller motels and hotels that dot the area. The Oasis was a popular destination for tourists and the hospitality industry in this area was unmatched elsewhere in Zootopia.

Getting out of the car, Nick and Judy approached the scene. The CSI team was just beginning to tape off an area surrounding room 12A on the first floor. They passed Snarloff taking down a statement from two hyenas dressed in hotel uniforms. The giant polar bear was writing furiously while he panted - the lack of sweat glands making this climate rather uncomfortable for him.

The partners saw Wolford already on scene - standing off to the side with his arms folded watching the teams complete their work. As they walked up, he inclined his head in acknowledgment, a slight grimace on his face. Wolford was one of the officers that had never really accepted Nick and certainly didn't accept Judy. There were a few of those in the department - she knew who they were. Instead of being angry and confrontational about it, Judy just focused on being a team player and doing a great job. She hoped they would eventually come around - it just hadn't happened yet.

"Wilde. Hopps", the gray wolf said. Nick knew Wolford didn't particularly like him and unlike Judy, he couldn't just leave it alone. But in true Nick fashion, he juxtaposed scorn with an overly cheerful attitude around animals that wouldn't accept him. Walking up, Nick, clapped him on the shoulder with a paw, "Buddy, buddy, buddy - what's the word today?", he said while one ear twitched in what Judy knew to be contained annoyance.

Wolford grunted and said, "Murder - another one - likely the same perps. Hotel maintenance found the body when the victim didn't check out of her room on time."

"Another female?", Judy asked, recognizing a pattern.

Nodding, Wolford replied, "And another prey species, too", looking pointedly at her.

Ignoring the obvious dig, Judy said, "OK, we'll go take a look. Nick?" and strode purposefully towards the roped-off area.

Nick put his best smug face on replying, "You're the boss, carrots.", knowing that would piss the wolf off. He followed, not looking back to see if his words had the desired effect.

Ahead, the dark square of the doorway beckoned - from inside, bright camera flashes from the forensics team illuminated parts of the room. Judy could already make out black splashes and splatters on the walls, and she began mentally preparing herself.

 _Keep breathing. Remember, nothing you can do for her now._

Crossing the threshold, an unsettling pungent smell assaulted Judy's senses - like the smell of a midden but sweeter. She scrubbed a paw across her nose and scowled in distaste. Inside, a shapeless mound lay on the bed, covered in an opaque sheet - all around, brownish-black stains soiled the bed linens and a great brown pool, still slightly wet, had collected underneath the bed and spread into the room in a large semi-circle. The victim had obviously been dead for some time.

Judy's stomach turned and she was instantly sorry she had eaten such a large lunch. Nick stepped up beside her, looking inside and taking the scene in. He turned to a squirrel in a white coat who was just outside the door taking notes. "Is it OK for us to look around?", Nick asked. The squirrel - obviously the forensics lead and the same one they had seen last night - nodded and said, "Yes, yes, it's clear. The evidence recovery team is already finished - just don't change the position of anything." Judy always found it difficult to follow squirrel speech - they talked so fast. But she wasn't listening anyway - her eyes were focused on the shapeless lump on the bed.

Nick nodded and lifted up the yellow crime tape, entering the room as she followed. Judy looked around the room but was having a hard time concentrating - her eyes always tracked back to the form under the sheet. It wasn't the dead body that was bothering her, exactly - it was something else.

 _Another one. Another victim. The Chief and Mayor put their trust in you. You weren't fast enough. You weren't good enough. You failed..._

Judy's subconscious berated her - a constant litany. Her chest started to feel tight and the darkness began to creep in, like a shadow just outside of her vision. Suddenly she felt Nick's paw on her shoulder - breaking her thoughts so abruptly she almost jumped. She looked up at him and saw he was regarding her in that way he sometimes did, concern on his face. Judy breathed in, trying to find his scent but it was lost in the overwhelming smell of decomposition.

"I don't see any possessions in the room - no suitcase - no laptop - no clothes in the drawers - they weren't planning on staying long", Nick observed - his sharp eyes didn't miss a thing. "It may be a robbery but there's no sign of a struggle. She may have known her killers." He walked over to the bed, stepping carefully to avoid the splatters and pools of blood. Grabbing one corner of the sheet he looked at Judy. "Are you ready for this?", his eyes asked. She nodded once.

As Nick lifted the sheet, Judy stifled a gasp. Once again, the brutality of the crime shocked her. Underneath, what was once a female elephant lay on her side. The body was an ashy gray color and was already turning a blotchy black in the heat. Claw and bite marks crisscrossed the body. All four feet had been cleanly removed along with the trunk. Nick and Judy stared for several seconds before Nick lowered the sheet. Neither one of them spoke.

The room began to feel stifling and Judy had the sudden need to get into fresh air. Walking briskly, she exited and took a couple deep breaths. The sticky sweet smell seemed to cling to her nose and clothes so she walked slowly away from the crime scene.

She could see three officers - Anderson, Grizzoli and Fangmeyer - standing in a group talking with the occasional bark of laughter. She knew that was typical - a defense mechanism. For some, laughing at death helps to face it. As her eyes scanned the crowd, she saw evidence recovery techs placing a series of items in clear plastic bags - a purse, keys - but what Judy saw next sent a shiver through her despite the heat. A young wombat wearing a white CSI coat was placing an orange card into a plastic bag - Judy could just see the stylized tiger's paw in a circle.

 _Just like the one sitting in my case file in the cruiser._

Hopping over she said, "Hello, Officer Hopps, ZPD - may I see that?'

The young wombat glanced at her badge with surprise then, satisfied, said, "I have to preserve the chain of custody so I can't hand it to you but I can hold it and you can take a look. Otherwise, you can check it out of evidence later once the lab has had a chance to analyze it."

"Where did you get it?", asked Judy.

Shrugging, the wombat replied, "We found it behind the nightstand beside the bed. We're not sure if it has something to do with this investigation or if it's something left from another occupant but we'll analyze it anyways."

" _It can't be coincidence_ ", Judy thought, "Nick, come over here!", she cried.

Sensing the tone of her voice, Nick rushed over, "What's the matter, whiskers?" he said.

"Take a look at this", she said, pointing as the wombat held up the plastic bag.

"Where...", Nick started but Judy cut in before he could ask, "They found it behind the bedside table. It can't be a coincidence", Judy said as the wombat blinked in confusion.

"Yea, that's pretty obvious", Nick said. "Good work carrots - we need to tell Wolford about this so he can notify the Chief".

Judy thanked the wombat and she and Nick sought out Wolford. They found him in his police cruiser already on the radio with Chief Bogo. He glanced up at them but kept talking into the radio as Bogo barked succinct questions on the other end. Judy crossed her arms over her chest, a scowl of impatience flicking across her face. Her foot began tapping, slowly at first then quicker as she waited.

Tap...tap...tap..tap..tap..taptaptap

Finally, she broke in with a loud voice, "Excuse me, it's very urgent - we've found a connection between two of the victims."

Wolford stopped mid-sentence and there was a silent pause before the Chief's voice came from the other side of the radio, "Well out with it!". Wolford just held up the radio handset with a scowl and keyed the transmit button.

"Sir, we found an orange card with a stylized tiger's paw in a circle in Ms. Grassmere's room - I have it in our squad car. The evidence collection team just located the same card behind the nightstand here in Sahara Square. That can't be pure coincidence."

Chief Bogo paused several seconds then replied, "I've never seen that symbol before - maybe a new gang. I'll have to confer with the Mayor on this. Don't forget to check the card you found into evidence. Good work Hopps. Wilde."

"Thank you, sir", they both said in unison.

"Wilde - you sound tired - when's the last time both of you got some sleep?", the Chief said.

Nick thought a second before saying, "Yesterday morning, Chief".

Judy realized she had only gotten maybe an hour more than that and deep down was exhausted. The adrenaline from the last few hours was barely keeping her going.

Chief Bogo's voice crackled back through the radio, "Ok, both of you have the evening off. I need all of my officers at top performance on this case. Go get some rest and be there tomorrow for our morning meeting. That's it", with a final crackle, the radio went silent and Wolford hung up the handset.

Judy knew the Chief was right - neither one of them would be any good if they didn't get some sleep. But she was also disturbed that after getting their first big break, they were being sent home. In the back of her mind, a growing sense of dread was also building. Working hard on the case had her enthusiasm back to normal, but the prospect of sleep reminded her of what happened the last time she closed her eyes.

The two partners returned to their patrol car and Nick waited while Judy turned in the orange card they had found at the Grassmeres. Getting behind the wheel and starting the car, Judy pulled away heading back to Savannah Central.

"Well, time to head to the good ol' fox den", Nick said, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back. Judy snorted softly - she was still so grateful that she wasn't going to tease him about his place - at least not yet. "You sure you'll be able to handle it, carrots? I mean, you've never been over at my place at night - what if I get the urge for a little late-night bunny snack?", he said, smacking his lips for good effect

Judy did guffaw at this, "This is one rabbit that bites back. You remember what happened yesterday."

Rubbing one paw across his stomach Nick said, "Yea, I do remember that."

* * *

Judy pulled up in front of Nick's building - a smaller brick complex on the eastern edge of Savannah Central. She knew from his stories that, before he became a cop, Nick primarily "worked" Savannah Central and Sahara Square. The entertainment district drew lots of out-of-town visitors - "low-hanging fruit" as he called them. This location gave him easy access to both areas. It was apparent just from looking at it, that this was a better complex than the Grand Pangolin Arms. The streets out front were clean and there was a small grocery store on the corner. The building itself looked in good repair - bricks freshly tuckpointed and encircled by a green cloth awning.

Getting out, Judy opened the back of the car and helped Nick pull out the large wooden trunk. It was light so she knew there wasn't much inside. She was hoping to "accidentally" open the lid a bit but noticed there was a small lock on a brass hasp holding it shut. They stacked Judy's suitcases and pillow on top of the trunk and each took a handle - balancing the whole thing for the short walk over. Nick held the trunk with one paw as he punched a code into the number pad on the side of a security gate. They entered a small courtyard with several doors branching off into the building. Nick's place was on the third floor, so they entered and climbed three flights of stairs up to a large wooden door. Nick fumbled with his keys for a few seconds then opened the door wide so they could bring everything in.

Nick's apartment was quite spacious - there was a dining area with a table to the left of the foyer beside a small kitchen. To the right, there was a fairly large family room with some furniture, a fireplace and flat screen TV. A hallway led to the back of the apartment where it passed a small laundry room and the bathroom. Nick's room was at the very end. Judy wasn't kidding when she teased that he was even more organized than she was. In the family room, several books lined a small shelf from tallest to shortest. A fluffy blue blanket was folded carefully on a large leather couch and scented oil released the pleasant smell of woodland pines into the room.

They both set the trunk down in the foyer with a sigh. Nick grabbed her pillow and walked into the family room. He took the blanket and unfolded it over the couch and laid the pillow at one end, making a rather cozy-looking little bed. Gesturing to it with both arms like a magician who had just performed a trick, he glanced at her with a smile.

"Nick, I want you to know how much I appreciate this", Judy said, eyes tearing up slightly.

"Hey, what are friends for, whiskers? Make yourself at home - you've been here before so you know where everything is", Nick replied. He walked back to a small linen closet and began taking out towels and extra blankets. Gathering everything in his arms, he took it all into his room and stacked it in the bottom of his closet. Coming back out, he pointed to the now-empty shelves, "There isn't much space but you can put your clothes and things in here. Help me with this trunk for a minute." Nick unstacked everything and Judy helped him move the trunk into his bedroom - pushing it against one of the walls.

Walking back out, Nick stopped in the kitchen, opened the fridge and peeked inside. "I'll be honest, I don't have a lot of food here that you'd like. Why don't you unpack, get comfortable and I'll go down to the market and pick up a couple things." At this point, still overwhelmed at how nice he was being to her, Judy simply nodded.

"I'm going to lock you in but I'll have them make a spare key. I'll be back in two shakes of your cotton tail", Nick said with a sly grin and slipped out the door.

* * *

After Nick left, Judy sat down on the couch and finally let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. The investigation had kept her mind occupied through the day but now alone, she had a lot of unresolved thoughts running through her head. For the second time, she wondered if accepting Nick's offer to stay here was the wrong decision. She had once read that true hell was being shown ultimate bliss with the knowledge that it would never be yours. It felt particularly apt for her current situation. Being this close to Nick - sharing everything - closer than she'd ever been - but knowing that he didn't want her was like torture.

Judy stood up and walked back to Nick's room. Hesitating for only a second, she walked in. A large king-sized bed took up most of the space - neatly made and covered by blue and green sheets. A desk and chair were pushed against one of the walls and several pictures in frames were displayed on top. Most of them she recognized because she was in them. In one of the few she didn't, a middle-aged female fox wearing an old-fashioned blouse embroidered with small leaves smiled back at the camera, hands folded before her. Something around her eyes reminded Judy of Nick.

 _That must be Nick's mother..._

He sometimes spoke about her and the time they spent together when he was a child but Judy didn't know a lot of details - she did know that they were very close. He never talked much about growing up but she knew he considered this a happy part of his life. Judy took everything in then closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The room smelled like him.

Glancing over, she saw one of his closet doors slightly ajar from where he placed the extra towels. Opening it up, she found a series of button-down shirts - some Hawaiian prints - others solid colors - all nicely ironed and all of them familiar. She slowly ran her paw across the neatly hung shirts remembering the times she had seen him wearing them and pausing on the last - a green shirt, the one he wore when they first met.

Months ago, she tried to take the next step in their relationship - she started dropping hints about family hoping he would pick up on them and take the lead. But it seemed to have the opposite effect. He became distant - every opening she created was quickly closed. She knew she was messed up - the nightmares, the job, her stupid emotions. But she was hoping he'd look past that and see how much she cared for him. She knew it wasn't the fox/bunny thing - he often talked about love being universal and she felt the same way. But he made it obvious that he wasn't interested in that so she stopped pushing it. She loved him as a friend and, although she wanted it to be more, she wasn't willing to jeopardize what they had.

Quietly closing the door, she walked out and caught sight of her red case file laying on Nick's small dining table. "Here you are feeling so sorry for yourself and out there, animals are being slaughtered. You haven't done your job", she thought.

She angrily snatched her suitcases from the foyer and began shoving her clothes into the small closet with unneeded force. When she got to the bottom, she removed her shower basket and set it on the bathroom sink, laying her towel and red silk pajamas next to it. She closed the bathroom door and stared at the lock for several seconds. Leaving it unlocked, she went to the shower and turned it on. She felt a strong desire to take a long, hot bath but decided she didn't have the energy or time. Nick would be back soon and she wanted to get cleaned up before he returned. While the shower heated up she proceeded to strip off her uniform. Leaving it in a crumpled pile, she opened the door of the shower and tested it with a hesitant paw then jumped in. She closed her eyes and turned her face into the water - letting the soft drops wash down her body as she felt her muscles relax from the warmth.

After several minutes, Judy went to work scrubbing herself thoroughly - removing all traces of dirt, blood and sweat that had accumulated. Stepping out, she toweled herself dry, then brushed her fur out until it was soft and lustrous. Finally, she slipped into her silk pajamas. Looking at herself in the mirror, she realized that no one had seen her in her pajamas since she was a small bunny. She wasn't exactly embarrassed to have Nick see her like this but she did spend a couple extra minutes making sure everything was in order. Stepping out of the bathroom, she put her shower basket back in the closet and her eyes were once again drawn back to that red case file. With a sigh, she reached into one of her suitcases and pulled out a worn manila folder. Walking over she picked up the case file, sat down on the couch and placed both on the small coffee table in front of her.

She didn't want to do this but she had one duty left and she couldn't put it off any longer. Opening the case file, she gazed at the victims - kangaroo and gazelle. Carefully, she un-stapled the two photos and held them in her hands. Then she opened up the manila folder - pain knifed through her. The faces of the dead stared back at her. There were no labels - she knew these faces well and could recite each name by heart. Grimly she forced herself to go through them again.

 _You failed them. You failed..._

Each photo she viewed - each name she recited was like an icicle in her heart. As she worked her way through, she felt sadness envelop her like a crushing weight. By the time she was half-finished, tears sprung to her eyes unbidden. When she reached the final page, she placed the photos of the two victims into an empty space and recited their names, "Lora Grassmere and Victoria Sable". Closing the folder, she clutched it to her chest and wept. Emotionally spent and physically exhausted, Judy collapsed on the couch and cried herself to sleep.


	8. Redemption

Nick locked the door to his apartment then leaned back against it again wondering if this was such a good idea. He knew doing this was going to be hard, but he had underestimated exactly how difficult. As a small fox, he had played a game with other cubs to see how long you could hold your paw over a candle flame. That's how things felt sharing an apartment with Judy - being so close to her but just out of reach. That candle flame was already getting awful hot under his paw.

Gathering himself, he walked down the stairs and made the quick walk over to the neighborhood grocery. Giraffe's was a chain of grocery stores located throughout the city. Catering to so many different species required a lot of inventory - it occupied most of the bottom floor of a large apartment building. Giraffe's had fresh food and an excellent selection but prices were outrageous. Walking through the double doors, Nick grabbed a basket and headed for the produce section. A porcupine in a sun dress gave him a funny look as he began to fill up the basket with raw veggies - broccoli, celery, radishes and several large bunches of carrots. He also picked up a couple pints of fresh blueberries to share. Heading over to the refrigerated section, he grabbed some soy milk and a veggie juice blend that he thought Judy might like. After getting a spare key made, Nick got in line and paid while a smiling ermine put everything into two large paper bags.

Nick grabbed a bag in each hand and returned to his apartment. Opening the door, he was about to call out to let Judy know that he had returned, but he noticed her curled up on his couch, asleep. He quietly closed and locked the door then proceeded to put everything away. Before he became a cop, Nick made pretty good money, even without what he sent to Ralph. He wasn't a very material person so he didn't have many belongings - he saved a lot of what he made. His savings allowed him to keep this apartment even on the much lower salary of a police officer. Now he was particularly grateful - it would have been tough to do this if his apartment was the size of Judy's former place.

Walking back to his bathroom, he noticed Judy's towel, toothbrush and carrot toothpaste all sitting on the sink-top. Of course, Judy had visited before - had lunch, watched a movie. But coming home with her here felt different. It even smelled different - her warm scent now mingled with his and the scent of pines, creating an almost intoxicating aroma. Nick entered his room and softly closed the door behind him. He stripped off his police uniform and placed it neatly in a hamper. He hadn't showered in a while so he opened his door a crack and peeked out. Seeing Judy still asleep, he quietly slipped into his bathroom, closed the door and turned on the water.

Nick wasn't one to linger in the bathroom but today he found himself taking his time, washing extra carefully - actually brushing his fur out. He told himself that it was because he hadn't showered in over a day. Finishing up, Nick wrapped his towel around his waist and crept back to his room. He would normally wear just a soft pair of pajama bottoms to bed, but he felt that walking around shirtless might be a little too awkward for Judy so he picked one of his older button-down shirts from the closet and slipped it on.

He had half a mind to call it a night but it was still early for him and he didn't fancy lying in the bed awake for hours. So he opened his door and moved quietly down the hallway into the family room. Judy was where he left her - curled up on the couch. He had a couple books that he'd been saving - waiting for some free time. Outside, the sun was just setting and the room was getting fairly dark. Turning on the lights was too risky - it might wake Judy - so he chose a book - _Rabbit, Run_ \- and walked over to the fireplace.

Kneeling down, he turned on the gas and pushed the ignitor - instantly flames licked at the ceramic logs and a soft light suffused the room. Nick stretched out and began to read by the light of the fire. He soon found this an exercise in futility - his eyes were drawn to the sleeping bunny on the couch so often that had to re-read the first page 3 times. He was distracted just listening to the sound of her breathing and the tiny rustles she made adjusting her position on the unfamiliar couch. Finally, he threw the book down in defeat, stood up and quietly walked over.

For the longest time he just watched her, eyes closed, body curled, ears draped over the armrest. Her chest moved slowly in and out and every so often her nose would give a little twitch. Nick breathed in deeply - lavender fur scrub and underneath that, her scent. His heightened senses reveled in that smell. Pulse quickening, he sat down softly on the couch beside her so as not to wake her. Their case file was open on the coffee table - Nick closed it - he didn't want to dwell on the dead right now. Under her arm Nick spotted a simple manila folder - she had fallen asleep on it.

Nick had seen this folder before - over at Judy's. She had left it under a newspaper on her desk. They had been talking and Nick idly reached over and opened it. Judy immediately darted over and took it away, saying, "That's private." But not before Nick saw that it was full of pictures.

Curiosity now piqued, Nick carefully slid it out from under her arm and opened it. He recognized the faces in these photos - the homeless otter who had frozen to death - a polar bear who jumped from a platform in the Rainforest District while Judy tried to talk him down. Flipping through, he noticed with a sinking feeling that these were animals from the cases they had worked. The ones that didn't end so well.

Nick was puzzled - why would Judy keep something like this around? Why would she want to remember these faces? Then he turned to the last page and saw the two victims from last night - pictures newly added. Suddenly it struck him.

 _She blamed herself._

Like the final piece in a large puzzle sliding into place, it now all made sense. These were the lives she couldn't save. Nick finally understood. Every life lost, every case unsolved - she couldn't let them go.

He softly placed one paw on her sleeping leg, his face contorted and tears came to his eyes. At that moment - as if by fate - she awoke and saw him watching her. Looking in her eyes he found confirmation of the sadness and pain she had been carrying. The walls he had so carefully placed around himself came crashing down - Nick shivered.

* * *

"Nick? Wha..", Judy began but cut off when Nick suddenly pulled her into his arms in a tight hug. For several seconds, she thought this might be a dream as she shook off the confusion of sleep. When she realized it wasn't, she put her arms around him and hugged back, her head resting lightly on his chest. She didn't know exactly what was going on and didn't care. All she wanted to do was hug this big warm fox and never let go. She noticed a strange sensation - tiny drops of warmth on her cheek and felt Nick's warm breath on her neck - his body shuddering against hers. She pulled back slightly and looked up at him.

Nick was crying.

She'd never seen Nick cry - she doubted anyone had in years - decades. It was the most incredible thing she'd ever seen. She expected him to turn away when she saw. But instead, he just looked back at her, tears leaving dark red streaks in his fur. Judy's heart melted - she felt new tears of her own running down her cheeks - mingling with his. After several seconds he spoke, "Judy, I'm sorry...so sorry. I didn't understand..."

Just then, she saw what he was holding - her folder - and suddenly the pain and sadness came flooding back - trying to overwhelm her - scour her away like a beach under the surf. Her paws clenched into fists, nails digging into her palms. Nick saw this and moved closer - his eyes holding hers. Judy focused on him - his face - full of sadness and concern. The darkness receded and her fingers slowly relaxed.

"I know these pictures Judy", Nick said, holding up the folder, "You feel it's your fault they're dead, don't you?" Judy looked at him and, after a pause, nodded slowly. "Why?", he asked.

Reluctantly, she pulled back from him and stood up - thinking about what to say next. "I worked so hard to become a police officer so I could make the world a better place", she said, softly. Grabbing the folder out of Nick's hands she held it up, "But how is the world a better place for them? The system failed them, Nick. I failed them." Finally saying it out loud, Judy's shoulders slumped.

Shaking his head with a touch of anger, Nick replied, "You're focusing on the wrong things. You have a folder full of dead animals in your hands. They didn't ask you to save them - you didn't fail..."

Frustration and anger boiling up, she said, "I should have been able to help. I should have…"

Nick stood up suddenly, interrupting her, "You've set impossible standards for yourself. You can't be everywhere - you can't save everybody. Think of the lives you _have_ saved and the people you _have_ helped - where are their pictures?"

Judy replied, "Nick, you don't...", but he cut her off again.

"Judy, listen. Just listen. I led a rough life on the streets. I ate garbage, I slept in alleys. I saw other animals dying lost and alone. One day, that would have been me. In a way, you saved me too. You asked me last night why I became a cop. Growing up, the world saw me as a fox, a criminal - so that's who I became. But you saw the potential for something more. I see all the good you do every day - how great you are. For you to want me - a messed up fox - as your partner, was incredible. That's when I fell for you..."

When Nick realized what he had said, his eyes opened wide in panic. Not quite believing what she had heard, she asked, "You...fell for me?" She looked up into his face, searching for meaning. "Nick I want you to look at me and be completely honest - do you love me? I mean...more than a friend?"

 _There it was - all the chips were on the table._

Nick stared at her for several long seconds, mouth slightly open, an expression of fear and anxiety on his face. She knew he was struggling with this. She held his gaze firmly - she wasn't about to let him off without an answer.

"I've loved you as more than a friend for a long time. I just wish I could give you what you want", Nick replied, sadly.

That tight ball of emotions that was always a part of her when she was around Nick exploded and a sudden warmth enveloped her. Heartbeat quickening, she could scarcely believe what she was hearing. But part of what he said didn't make sense. She thought about his words for several seconds then finally asked, "What do you mean you wish you could give me what I want?"

Turning slightly away, Nick said, "I know you want a family Judy. You talk about it a lot. But you know who I am - my past - what kind of a lover would I make? What kind of a husband? What kind of a father? You deserve much better..."

A sudden thought came to Judy and the more she turned it over in her mind, the more plausible it became. She took his paw and pulled him around to face her. "Nick? Ha...have you been pushing me away?"

With fresh tears in the corners of his eyes, Nick exclaimed, "I don't want to stand in your way. I know you're taking this new job to start fresh - get on with your life. I only want you to be happy. I...I want you to go."

Seconds stretched out as the full realization of what was happening struck her.

 _It's my fault._

Nick wanted to be with her but he felt like he wasn't good enough. And she had been too self-occupied by her own problems that she didn't see what he was doing – see that he needed her.

 _It's all my fault. Me and this fucking job. I've been working for the wrong things. Trying to save everybody else while I let something beautiful in my own life wither and die through neglect._

She had failed again - failed herself - failed Nick - and that was one of the worst things she'd ever contemplated. Looking at him, the way he appeared now - devastated - broken - because of her. Something snapped inside.

* * *

Every day of our lives, we change little things and don't give them a second thought. In many ways, our entire existence is built on change - it's what allows us to grow. Presented with small alterations - a different drink at Snarlbucks - a different route taken to work - we accept it as part of life. But changing who we are - our most deeply-held beliefs and desires - is something much more rare - much more difficult. Most make those changes only a handful of times their entire lives - usually after great trauma or periods of personal reflection. At that moment - standing there, realizing what she had done, Judy changed.

Suddenly, she walked over to the fireplace and threw the entire folder into the flames. She watched the fire take it - turning different colors as it burned through each photo, the air turning acrid from the chemicals. Destroying. Cleansing. When it was nothing but ash, Judy felt a sense of calm that she hadn't felt in a long time.

She finally turned to Nick and softly said, "I don't want to do this anymore".

Looking at her sadly, Nick nodded and turned away but Judy jumped over and grabbed his arm with surprising strength. "No, not that. I...I'm sorry Nick. I've treated you so badly..."

Nick started to shake his head but she stopped him saying, "Please let me finish - I need to tell you this..." She took his paw and led him over to the couch, sat and pulled him down next to her. She needed to say this without him towering over her.

Sighing, she scarcely knew where to begin, "After we met, I knew you'd be a great cop - but that wasn't the reason I asked you to be my partner. Like you, my entire life I've faced people who didn't believe in me - my teachers at the Academy, the Chief, even my own parents. Remember that night on the platform in the Rainforest District when the Chief asked for my badge?" Nick nodded.

"You spoke up and fought for me. When we rode away on the sky tram, I saw a partner but also a friend - someone I could believe in who would also believe in me. As we worked together and I got to know you, that changed into...something more." Nick's eyes widened with shock.

"But at the same time, I starting hating the system and myself. Everything I'd been working for my entire life suddenly felt empty and it's been tearing me apart inside. That's what the promotion was about - not you - not us - it was about me."

She looked down and picked idly at the end of a thread on her pajamas. She knew what she had to say but that didn't make it any easier - it was risking a lot and she had no idea how he would react. For someone like Judy who always planned everything, it was terrifying. When she set her mind on something, she worked hard and made it happen. But how do you make someone love you? Impossible. He had come this far with her - been her partner and friend through the nightmares and her crazy emotions – so was it too much to ask him to come a bit farther? Finally raising her head, she looked Nick in the eyes and put everything on the line.

"It's true that I want a family - I've always wanted one - I just imagined it would happen sometime in the future. When I first became a cop, the job was all I had room in my heart for. Then we met and my heart grew to include you. But I just couldn't reconcile the two. I couldn't put you on top where you deserved to be."

Judy paused, gathering herself for what she was about to say.

"I don't want to put the job first in my life. I love you. More than a friend - more than anything. I want to put us first."

It was Nick's turn for a revelation. She loved him - always had. He fought for her that night on the platform but he still hadn't learned to fight for himself. Nick decided that was going to change tonight. Without saying another thing, he reached across the space between them - an almost insurmountable barrier until now and pulled her into his arms.

His warmth enveloped her and his scent filled her nose. Nick had hugged her before but now this was something different. Judy knew it was the beginning of something new and exciting. Her heart pounded in her ears and a shiver ran through her body.

 _Is this what you really want?_

The voice that had been haunting her these many months floated back up. But now, in Nick's arms, she had the answer. " _YES THIS IS WHAT I FUCKING WANT_ ", she screamed at it silently with every fiber of her being. Instead of retreating, it burst like a bubble, tiny motes settling into her soul.

"Nick, I love you", Judy said, burying herself in his warmth. "I love you too", Nick replied - the words feeling so foreign - like a confession long postponed. For ages, they sat just holding each other. Neither of them thought about anything but the one in their arms. No job. No past. Just a fox and a bunny - partners - friends and now lovers.

* * *

Long minutes passed before Judy raised her head. She watched as he held her, his eyes closed, a smile of contentment curling on his lips. When he finally opened them she could see his love for her reflected there. With every breath, Judy could feel her desire for him rising.

Slowly, she craned her neck up and planted a quick kiss full on his lips. His eyes widened in surprise then quickly softened into an expression of pure pleasure. An electric thrill ran through her body and her emotions pulsed and swirled - a warmth growing in her chest. It excited her that she had that effect on him - she'd never seen Nick wear such an expression and to be the cause of it was incredibly gratifying. She reached up again for another kiss - this time harder - more insistent. His eyes, inches from hers, softened again then closed as she felt him kiss her back in response. Breaking away with a satisfied sigh, Judy lay against his chest catching her breath and running her fingers through the fur on his neck as he caressed her ears and back.

If they had ended the night right there, in each other's arms, it would have been one of the most fulfilling nights in Judy's life. Compared to what she had now, everything else in her life seemed inconsequential. All of her feelings for Nick - secret thoughts, hopes, and dreams - were now suddenly on the table. She was absolutely not satisfied with the status quo.

Her paws moved down from his neck and she slowly began unbuttoning his shirt - starting from the top. Nick's breathing got faster and faster as she undid each button, revealing more and more of the white fur covering the lithe fox's chest and stomach. When she got to the final button, her eager fingers couldn't wait and with a quick jerk, she ripped his shirt open. She leaned forward and buried herself against him. The soft fur of his chest surrounded her and his warmth enveloped her like a blanket. As she lie there, paws caressing his chest, Judy finally realized that no matter what happened to her or her job, this is where she wanted to spend the rest of her life - in Nick's arms.

Slowly, he leaned towards her and his lips sought hers. Judy closed her eyes and let the sensation wash over her. Suddenly, Nick's mouth opened and she found hers opening in response, breath drawn in sharply. As his warm, pink, tongue found hers, lights blossomed behind her eyes and she felt his body shiver with pleasure. She'd seen others kiss like this when they thought they were alone - bodies pressed tightly together - she always wondered what the big deal was. Now as Nick's tongue caressed hers - probing, exploring - she understood exactly what the big deal was.

With growing excitement, she broke away and drew her legs up onto the couch, kneeling next to him. He looked amazing laying back with his shirt unbuttoned - the clean fur of his chest now mussed where she had nuzzled it. Smiling, she took his paw in hers and wordlessly placed it on the top button of her silk pajamas. Eyes widening with understanding, Nick's fingers moved eagerly, fumbling with the buttons, face reddening slightly. Judy realized something: _He's never done this before_. She knew she hadn't but she always assumed Nick had experience. That made him more endearing to her - and this moment more special.

As he slowly undid each button, his fingers would linger on the fur underneath. Judy shivered as each button was undone and his soft touch followed. Finally, Nick undid the last button then slowly swept her top open. Reaching his paws around her waist, Nick pulled her warm body against his and let out a sigh of pleasure.

Judy stretched out fully against him and nuzzled close under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close as she felt his chest rise and fall against her. Finally, Judy lifted her head - this time, her tongue found his. As she pulled back, her small pink tongue brushed his sharp teeth - it thrilled her. She caught his lower lip between her teeth, giving it a soft bite and Nick's body pressed against her with desire.

She felt a sudden insistent pressure on her leg - looking down, she gasped as Nick softly pressed himself against her. His eyes flew open and she saw a sudden wave of fear and shame pass across them as he realized what he had done. With a small smile, Judy slowly pressed her leg back against him. His eyes squeezed shut again with ecstasy as he let out a soft groan. Judy shifted her body so she was lying next to him - she could feel his desire for her through her silk bottoms. She slid her body down until he rested between her legs - lightly touching - only a couple thin layers of cloth between. Nick bent down and kissed her again and Judy pressed her hips against his. Nick's mouth opened mid-kiss and he groaned out of the corners. Judy felt him move against her and her own body responded - little muscles relaxing and contracting. A soft moan escaped her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her fingers.

Nick held her tightly in his arms and stood up, carrying her as he walked deliberately back to his room. He laid her down gently in the center of the bed. Removing his un-buttoned shirt, he crawled onto the bed until he was kneeling over her. Slowly, he helped her remove her top - taking each arm out of the sleeve then pulling the fabric down around her shoulders. Removing it completely, he threw it off the bed then moved over the top of her - his face just inches from hers. He kissed her long and deep as he lowered his body over hers, pressing her back into the bed with a delicious weight. Judy's paws caressed his soft back as he nuzzled her neck, inhaling her scent. Her paws explored his body, probing, pressing, feeling his muscles move beneath her fingers. Nick began caressing her ears, smoothing them back against her head. Judy slowly brought her paws up and hooked her fingers in Nick's waistband.

Gazing at her with love, Nick saw the question in her eyes. He arched his back and Judy removed his bottoms with one quick motion. Now her hands roved up and down Nick's naked body - touching him like no one had ever touched him - gentle but firm. He moved under her paws and Judy could feel that pleasurable pressure digging into her hip. Desperately Nick kissed and nibbled her neck as his hands moved softly towards her waist. When he got to the top of her silk pajama bottoms, he sat up on his knees and she lifted her hips off the bed. Nick slowly slid them down - not wanting to miss an inch of her soft fur as it was revealed.

Judy grabbed his paw and pulled him down on top of her again, feeling his weight against her - his warmth. She had been dreaming of this for a long time - laying in her small bed - rehearsing in her mind all the things she would do to him. Right now she knew exactly what she wanted. Rolling him onto his side, then over onto his back, Judy slowly climbed on top until she was just above his stomach. Reaching up for another kiss, Judy pressed herself down against him feeling his abdominal muscles harden beneath her, a delicious wetness growing between her legs.

Her thigh brushed against something hard and warm and she gasped with anticipation. Looking deep in his eyes, she slowly moved downwards until he was just outside - his warmth and wetness touching hers. She stayed like that - just watching him - the desire building in his face. Nick opened his mouth as if to say something and just then, Judy arched her back then brought him inside of her with a loud gasp. A tiny burst of pain was quickly overwhelmed by a wave of ecstasy coursing through her. Nick threw back his head and inhaled sharply as her powerful legs drove him down against the bed.

Nick brought his head up and found her lips. Still kissing him, Judy slowly moved up, carefully bringing him out. Nick's mouth opened against hers and he let out a low groan. Then, she brought her hips downward again in one quick, inexorable motion driving him back inside. Nick's back arched and he pressed up against her. His paws grasped the sheets and his groan changed into a soft growl.

" _He growled - he actually growled! For me!_ ", Judy thought in wonder.

Heart pounding and breath quickening - now coming in short pants - Judy moved against him, pleasure rising within her body like the sun. Nick's growl rose in pitch as he writhed beneath her. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he looked deep in hers. "Judy...", he shouted hoarsely as his body shuddered. Judy gasped in shock as his warmth suddenly flooded inside her with a delicious burning sensation. Her pleasure, too much to contain, broke like a cresting wave and her body convulsed - contracting around him as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Completely spent and utterly satisfied, the two lovers collapsed in each other's arms and drifted into a deep sleep.


	9. Fangseekers

Nick woke just as dawn was breaking - soft rays of amber light streaming in through the gaps in the curtains. Memories of the previous night came flooding back. Smiling he reached down and put his arm around the soft warm bundle curled against his side, asleep. Taking a deep breath then letting it out slowly, he reveled in the mixed scents of fox and bunny and their lovemaking. If someone would have offered him a bet on this happening just two days ago, even at 1,000 to 1 odds he would have never taken it. But here he was and there she was. Nick lie for several minutes just replaying the previous night in his head. As he got to the end, he could feel himself stirring again with desire.

Sighing, he quietly got up and stretched so as not to disturb the sleeping bunny. He'd love a little morning-after sex right now but after such a wild end to yesterday, he needed some time to think. Plus, he wasn't confident that she'd want him to jump right back on her - it was pretty clear that it had been her first time and he'd heard that she'd have some lingering pain. Nick didn't bother to get dressed - for some reason it felt good to be around Judy without clothes - even if she was still sleeping. He was emotionally guarded but not a prude and wasn't ashamed of his body. Besides, she had seen him in a much more compromising position just last night.

Looking around the room, his eyes drifted to the wooden trunk against the wall. He had pushed this out of his mind yesterday but after what happened, Nick was ready to face anything. Plus, it felt somewhat fitting today. Walking over and kneeling down, he quickly spun the tumblers on the small lock - 505 - his old apartment address growing up. Removing it, he lifted the hasp and opened the lid.

* * *

Judy lay in bed, awake but not moving - she had always been an early riser and today was no exception. Other days, she would be up an hour before dawn taking a shower and getting ready for the day. Today, it felt too good to get up, so she lay curled against Nick's side with her eyes closed, feeling him breathe and trying to time her breaths with his.

"Holy strawberries, what a night", Judy thought to herself. For the second time that morning, she replayed the events, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks as she recalled every touch, every caress, every kiss. She stretched slightly and snuggled closer to Nick, a delicious burning sensation between her thighs a reminder of what they had shared. For the first time in a long time, Judy had awoken completely at peace. No anxiety about the day to come, no regrets about her job. " _No nightmares_...", she thought - filing that away to wonder about later. Right now she floated in a bubble of calm and just wanted to stay here all day - forever for all she cared.

She felt Nick quietly pull away and stand up. She knew he was watching over her and pretended to be asleep. She reveled in the feeling of his eyes on her. After several minutes, she heard him walk over to that large wooden trunk and fumble with the lock. Finally, curiosity getting the better, she opened her eyes and saw him just lifting the lid. Ever so quietly she climbed down from the bed and tiptoed over to him as he was kneeling in front of the trunk. She stepped up beside him as he was looking inside and put her arm on his shoulder.

Nick didn't say anything - he just kept looking in the trunk but he moved his paw on top of hers. Judy peeked into the trunk - inside was a bunch of non-descript items - a bag of marbles, some movie stubs, a handful of old pictures, a chess set, and other bits and pieces. Off to the side, she saw a folded green felt shirt and red neckerchief. She knew what that was - Nick's old Junior Ranger Scout uniform - used only once.

Judy walked around behind him and kneeled down, wrapping her arms around his chest and laying her head on his shoulder. Finally, he spoke, "You know a little about my childhood - this is all that's left. A bunch of junk and some faded memories. I haven't looked at these things in a long time..."

"Does it make you sad?", Judy asked.

"Not really, it was so long ago", he replied. "Someday I'll have to tell you about it. There are some sad things - we were very poor but I was happy."

Reaching up, he took the lid and slowly closed it, leaving the lock open on top. Sighing, Nick said, "Last night was like a dream - I wanted this for so long, I'm afraid that I'll wake up and it won't be true."

Slowly, Judy walked around him and stood in front of him. She put her arms around his neck and gave him a soft kiss. "Nick, I'm here and you're not dreaming - I'm not going anywhere."

Finally, he said, "This is going to be...complicated. Are you sure you wouldn't be better...", he cut off as Judy put her paw over his mouth.

"Nick, there's a lot I don't know about. I've never done this before. But one thing I know is how I feel about us. You need to stop doubting this - and yourself."

Nick nodded as if it had finally been decided and pulled her against him - her slim body warm and soft - and leaned forward to kiss her. After several minutes, they broke apart and Nick pulled her into a big hug, resting his head on her shoulder. This close to her, his heightened predator senses could easily pick out her mood - for the first time in a long while, she smelled content - happy. Softly, he whispered "I love you so much, whiskers" into her ear.

Pulling back, Judy looked at him with a smile, "So we're back to whiskers now, are we?"

Smiling back, Nick said, "One step at a time here, carrots. You can't expect this dashingly handsome fox to change overnight, can you?'

Snorting, Judy said, "I suppose not." She knew things were different for her - priorities shuffled - but for some reason she couldn't imagine Nick being anyone but Nick - to her he was perfect.

She suddenly had a thought, "Nick, how is this going to work?"

Nick ran his eyes over her naked body - thrilling her - and replied, "I think it was working just fine last night."

"Not that", Judy replied with a laugh, face slightly reddening, "I mean we can't exactly be draped all over each other at work."

Nick smiled and took her arm, rubbing it under his chin, "Mmmmm, why not? You're so soft."

Pulling her arm back, Judy said, "I'm serious - how do we do this? If the Chief finds out it could cost us both our jobs. At the very least, it would cost us the next few days together and I think I would hate that even more."

Smiling slightly, Nick said, "I've kept my feelings for you inside for so long now, I think I'll be able to control myself. That is unless you shake that cute, fuzzy, wuzzy little tail at me", he said, caressing her tail.

Trying to ignore the ensuing pleasurable sensation, Judy replied, "Maybe you're used to it - you've got the emotional resilience of a rhino. But I'm not - you know how emotional I get. What if I decide to pull you into a closet or a holding cell or something?"

Nick's hairs stood on end imagining the possibilities then replied, "Hmmm, you're giving me all these great thoughts. I guess I'll just have to make sure you're completely satisfied while we're alone..." At that, he pulled her close again and kissed her deeply. Judy lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around him, moving her calf up and down as she pressed herself to him. Finally breaking apart, faces just inches away, Judy beamed a mischievous smile, "Nick, we have at least a couple hours left and I think I need some of that satisfaction you mentioned."

A thrill ran though Nick's body and he replied, still slightly breathless, "Are you sure you can? I mean...so soon?"

Slowly, Judy took Nick's paw and moved it between her legs and he felt her - warm and wet beneath his fingers. With a smile, Nick picked her up and carried her back to the bed. He had some ideas of his own this morning...

* * *

Nick climbed out of the shower and quickly toweled off. Judy had jumped in first while he lied still just enjoying the afterglow. But as soon as she was done, Nick jumped in - he wasn't going to miss a minute of their first morning together. As he brushed out his fur, a familiar sweet buttery aroma drifted in through the cracked door and he thought, "Pancakes! Oh, that sweet, sweet bunny!" He threw the brush back into the drawer, rushed into his room, threw on a soft pair of sweatpants and made a fast break for the kitchen. It was amazing to him how far they had come in just a few short hours - even something like walking around without a shirt might have been awkward yesterday but felt completely normal today.

As he approached the kitchen, he slowed up then quietly peeked around the corner. Inside, Judy was wearing one of his Hawaiian-print shirts, sleeves rolled up as she slowly poured some fresh batter onto a sizzling griddle. Off to the side, Nick could see a small stack of freshly-made blueberry pancakes on a plate. For several minutes, he just stood and watched her as she worked - placing the now-empty bowl of batter in the sink then licking off a small drip that had fallen on her hand. Finally, she caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye and turned to him with a big smile.

"Hello sleepy fox", she said.

"You know, I was just kidding about the blueberry pancakes the other day...", Nick replied with a grin.

"Hmmmm you look great without a shirt - all nicely washed and brushed", she replied. "How can I resist such a foxy fox? I could be your little bunny slave you know..."

Nick snorted and ran his paw over his head, not used to such compliments. "Yea, I'd believe that. When Bogo flies."

Suddenly, Judy's ears dropped attractively around her shoulders framing her face and her eyes smoldered. Nick had heard of bedroom eyes before but never witnessed them. Until now. She crept over to him - moving sinuously and whispered in a husky, smoky voice, "What's the matter, sir? Did you need me to help you with anything?"

Nick's mouth hung open and his eyes bulged as she stalked towards him, reaching out a trembling paw and stroking his chest fur. Nick let out a strangled gasp as Judy suddenly laughed and threw her arms around him in a big hug. Nick laughed back, slightly sheepishly while inside his head a voice said: _Hooooolyyyyyy_...

"Alright, my soft fox, go sit down and I'll bring you your pancakes", Judy said.

With a smile, Nick replied, "Yes, miss..." and took his normal seat at the table. Judy walked over, balancing the plate of pancakes in one hand and a large glass of veggie juice for her and orange juice for nick in the other.

She made a stack of three large pancakes on Nick's plate and took two for herself. Sitting down, she smiled in satisfaction. "Our first meal together as a couple", Judy thought and practically squealed inside. Blueberry pancakes had never tasted as good as they did right then.

* * *

As the two got ready to leave for the morning meeting, Nick helped Judy straighten her uniform and Judy polished Nick's badge with her arm. Finally, he took her paw, kissed her fingers and placed the spare key he had made in her hand. Judy pulled him against her and they shared one final kiss before they walked out and Nick locked up.

Walking down to the car, Judy's phone began to vibrate. Taking it out, she saw the faces of her two parents - Stu and Bonnie - on her caller ID.

"It's mom and dad - probably want to find out how the move went yesterday", Judy said.

Nick smiled, "Pick it up and just get it over with". Nick put an imaginary phone up to his ear and tried his best to imitate Judy's voice, "Mom and dad, I'm dating my partner - you know... _the fox_ ". As he said this, his free hand clawed the air with fake ferocity while he bared his teeth in a predatory snarl.

"Uhhh, I don't think so", Judy replied. "I need way more time to think about _that_ conversation", she said and hit the Decline button. She wasn't all that concerned - her parents had met Nick twice during their visits and of course, she talked about him all the time. Plus, she was a grown bunny and, although having her mom and dad's blessing was important, she'd led her own life now for quite a while. But that's not something you just blurt out - especially if you want it to be well-received. And this was so new to her that she wanted to settle down a bit before facing the inquisition her parents would put her through. Plus, the way Nick was looking at her - a big grin on his face - she just knew he was going to give her a hard time about it. She decided it might be best to make that call while he wasn't around.

Finally arriving at their patrol car, Judy made a move for the driver's seat but Nick spoke up, "No way, carrots - you drove yesterday, remember?"

"Well, I thought after last night and this morning, you'd need the rest, old fox", she teased.

"Watch it, whiskers, or I'm going to make you regret it tonight", Nick said.

"Mmmm, today is looking better and better", she sighed, throwing him the keys.

Both of them climbed in and Nick pulled out heading for the station. Judy felt a renewed enthusiasm for the day. For the first time in as long as she could remember, she didn't feel any pressure or anxiety and it gave her clarity to think about the case and what needed to be done.

"What do you think the orange card we found yesterday was all about, Nick?", Judy asked.

"I've been thinking about it, fluff - we need to find out what it means - fast. Now, if I was a police officer - and I am - I would start asking around the station. If none of the other officers knew anything about it, I'd go ask Finnick or you could check with Mr. Big", Nick said.

"That's an excellent idea - I haven't seen Fru Fru and Judy in months", Judy replied.

"Of course, it's excellent - this is me we're talking about...", Nick joked, flicking open a 6th pair of sunglasses and putting them on. Judy grinned silently as she immediately thought of a new demise for this pair.

"Let's stop at Snarlbucks on the way", Judy said.

"One of those mornings, huh, whiskers?", Nick replied and both partners grinned.

Pulling up to the drive-through, Judy ordered her usual Carrot Latte and Nick tried the Carmel Cricket Macchiato again since he hadn't actually gotten to try it last time. Putting their drinks in cup holders, they continued on to ZPD Headquarters. After parking the car in the underground garage, Nick and Judy grabbed their drinks and took the elevator up to the station.

"Ben! How'r you doing today?", Judy said brightly as she hopped over to his station.

"Judy! Oooooooo...good to see you. Where've you been? Lots of activity last night", Clawhauser said, putting a large bowl of Lucky Chomps down, and dusting his hands together.

Judy put her drink on the counter and looked up as the portly cheetah towered over her. "Yea, we were there - the Chief gave us the rest of the night off."

For an instant, the yellow cat's eyes flickered over to Nick and back to Judy. He slowly placed his elbows on the counter and rested his chin on his fists, "Soooo, how's the new place?"

Nick detected a flicker of worry in Judy's scent but to her credit, she didn't let anything show on her face, "Oh, just fine - moving's always rough though."

Nick stepped up next to her, removed his sunglasses and said, "Yea, Ben, take it easy. This little bunny was working hard last night", with a careful lack of humor, then took a slow, innocent sip of his drink.

"Yea...well, you know...", Judy said and laughed lightly as she stepped firmly on his foot.

Nick knew he was playing with fire - Clawhauser was very perceptive. As they were talking, the cheetah's eyes flicked back and forth between the two and his brow furrowed as if he was considering a puzzle. "Well, about time for the morning meeting - we'll see you in a bit", Nick said, walking towards the bullpen.

"See you Ben", Judy added grabbing her drink and leaving the cheetah with a slightly quizzical expression on his face. When they were just out of sight, Judy elbowed him in the side and scowled as Nick put on his best smug expression and sipped his drink at her.

Both partners entered the bullpen just before the morning meeting was supposed to start and walked over to their customary spots. Judy lightly punched McHorn in the shoulder as she sat. As usual the big rhino rolled his eyes then cracked a smile and said in his usual drawl, "Hopps, Wilde - you two get your beauty sleep last night?"

"More like ugly sleep in Nick's case, but yea", Judy said, evilly. McHorn's smile deepened as Nick let out an indignant, "HEY!".

Just then, Higgens gave his trademark, "Ah-ten Hut!" and Chief Bogo strode into the room, a new pile of case files in his hands.

"All right, all right, take a seat. Here's a new file with information about yesterday's mess and some additional lab reports on the first two murders - Wilde, pass these around", the Chief said, throwing the pile of red folders down on the table in front of Nick.

Nick began to pass them around as Bogo continued, "Our latest victim was Tamika Ward - an exchange student at Zootopia Junior College. We determined that her death is related to the two in the warehouse district. Speaking of which, we have toxicology back on all three victims." He paused to adjust his glasses and opened the case folder, "They had large quantities of Benzodiazepine - a surgical anesthetic - in their systems at the time of death, so they were drugged before they were killed. CSI found a drinking glass with residue in Ms. Ward's motel room so we know it was administered orally. Because of this and the lack of a struggle, we feel that Ms. Ward likely knew her killers."

Nick finished passing out the folders and sat down next to Judy again as the Chief continued, "The lab is still working on a bite analysis - we know one is a large feline - maybe a lion. But they're having trouble with the other. Once I get that information you'll all get updated reports. In the meantime, be on the lookout for any big cats that appear at all suspicious."

The Chief pulled out a clear plastic evidence bag from his case folder that contained the orange card Judy and Nick had found. He started to open his mouth to say something but from the other side of the room Officer Francine suddenly spat, "Fangseekers!" with an expression of distaste clear on her face. All eyes turned towards the elephant and she cleared her throat and fiddled with her trunk as she realized she was now the center of attention.

"Sorry, Chief. That symbol - the tiger's paw in a circle - that's the logo of the Fangseekers", she said, scowling.

Chief Bogo closed his mouth and paused before responding, "I've shown this card to a lot of animals and no one knows what it is. Please tell us everything you know about it."

Clearing her throat again, Francine began, "Well, the Fangseekers are a club - sort of a cult. They glorify the predator/prey relationship - I don't know much more than that."

"May I ask how you know about them at all?", Chief Bogo asked.

Slightly reddening, Francine replied, "One of my friends has a sister who was sort of into that. She wasn't too happy about it and asked my opinion on what to do."

Chief Bogo thought for several seconds and then said, "Ok, Francine, you take Wilde and Hopps with you and go see your friend's sister. I want more information about this group. Anderson, Snarloff and Delgato - check out Zootopia Junior College - Ms. Ward's friends, roommates - you know the drill. We need to know why she was at that motel - she's a local girl so there's only a few logical reasons - find out which. Grizzoli, Fangmeyer and Johnson, I want you out there working any contacts you have. Trunkaby and McHorn, you're on patrol - the public needs to see us on the streets investigating. All of you coordinate with Wollford. Anything else? Fine. Dismissed".


	10. The Watering Hole

Judy and Nick met up with Francine and headed to the parking garage. Judy liked Francine - of all the officers in the department, she had been the most accepting. Nick and Judy's car was too small for the elephant so they piled into the passenger seat of Francine's cruiser and clicked the belt over both of them. After a quick phone call, Francine got the address of her friend's sister, Donna - it was in the south portion of Savannah Central.

"Judy, Nick - ready to go?", Francine asked.

"I know you are - because you've packed your trunk", Nick replied with a sly grin. Francine snorted as Judy said, "Har har har, like she's never heard that one before". If Nick was an artist, his true medium would be elephant jokes. He knew a million of them and loved to spring them on Francine and Trunkaby. Luckily, both officers were used to it by now and took it in good humor.

Francine turned the ignition and a huge gust of wind blew out of the car's air vents plastering the fur on Nick's face back and causing Judy's ears to flap behind her like both ends of a scarf in a high wind.

"Sorry about that.", Francine said as she reached over and turned the AC down.

"That's OK - we know how tough it is for you to stay cool in this heat", Judy replied, smoothing her ears down and re-adjusting her uniform.

Francine took them out of the garage and pointed the car south. Judy was feeling very positive - she was confident that they were on the verge of solving this case. Sitting together with Nick in the large passenger seat was also exciting. She couldn't get rid of the image of snuggling with him at a drive-in theater and she fought the urge to put her arm around his waist.

Francine said, "Judy, it's great to have you on this case. I was a little sorry to hear about your promotion - I've always liked seeing you around the department".

"Oh, thank you", Judy said, smiling. "I'll still be around, though, just not every day. I'll be under the Mayor's authority but will have to check in at least weekly."

"That's great", said Francine, "The department could use more prey species. No offense, Nick".

"None taken, peanuts", Nick replied with a snort of his own.

"There's no reason why the ZPD should be mostly predators when they only make up 10% of the population. It just makes it difficult for the citizens to relate to us", Francine said. "Plus, you two make a good team - you complement each other well."

Judy knew many Zootopians underestimated how intelligent elephants are - as if somehow a large animal that moved slowly also thought slowly. But Francine was both very smart and extremely perceptive.

"You know, that's why we work with partners at the ZPD. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. Pair officers with similar strengths and you just waste resources - but pair opposites and you can become even greater as a team." The large elephant smiled, "Everyone thinks Bogo doesn't care - that he's just a bureaucrat - kissing the Mayor's ass. But he knows his officers. You two have done great things as a team and Bogo is the one that put you there. Do either of you think you'd be as effective with different partners?", Francine said.

Judy glanced at Nick - he was looking straight ahead - sunglasses on, expression neutral. As the cruiser stopped at a red light, Francine turned towards Judy and said, "Ah well, I'm sure once you're gone The Chief will find a good compliment here for Wilde. Maybe another bunny."

Judy certainly didn't like being reminded of Nick getting a new partner and it took her enthusiasm down a notch. As they continued to drive through the light morning traffic, she had a few minutes to reflect on how she felt. It had been a long time since she slept as well as she did the night before – she felt rested. The calm she had awoken with - that enveloped her while she was lying beside Nick that morning had remained with her. What started to intrude was regret. Francine's comment reminded her that she was on borrowed time right now. Now, the way she felt had her second-guessing her promotion. But she reminded herself that it was just too late to un-do everything this late in the process. Besides, Francine had said something that resonated with her. No matter what happened - with her life or her job - she knew what she had with Nick now would always be greater.

* * *

Donna Proudmoore lived in a small building on the south end of Savannah Central in a community called The Watering Hole. Much of Zootopia had been designed for medium-sized mammals. However, there were several communities throughout the city primarily intended for large and small animals. Little Rodentia was one - The Watering Hole was another. Most of the businesses and parks in this area featured jumbo-sized amenities and the restaurants served meals with larger portion sizes. A whole neighborhood of homes for elephants, hippos and rhinos was built around a large, central pond. This time of the day, there were only a few residents around - a mother hippo was watching her two calves splash in the pond and an elephant was riding a gigantic bicycle down the street.

"You know, I used to know an elephant and a rhino who got married and moved here a few years back", Nick said.

"Really? An elephant and a rhino couple?", Francine exclaimed in surprise.

"Yea, they had a son maybe a year ago - really cute baby. Know what they named him?"

"What?", asked Francine, suspiciously.

"Elephino", Nick said with a completely straight face. Judy groaned and Francine reached over with her trunk and tried to flick Nick's ear but he dodged out of the way. He was too slow to avoid Judy's elbow to his ribs, though. "Easy, carrots", he exclaimed, rubbing his side as Francine and Judy shared a sly smile.

The GPS led them to the front of a squat single-story duplex and all three officers got out of the car. Walking up to the door, Francine rang the doorbell then stood back. The sounds of heavy footsteps came from inside followed by the fumbling of a lock. Finally, the door cracked a few inches and a soft voice from inside said, "Yes?"

"Donna? Hi, I'm Officer Francine from the ZPD. I know your sister Tammy - my partners and I would like to ask you a few questions", the elephant said, holding up her badge.

After a pause, the door closed and they heard the rattle of a security chain. The door opened wide and a female elephant in a pair of brightly-colored overalls and a white shirt stood inside.

"Please come in", Donna gestured with her arm as she held the door open with her trunk. Donna's home was fairly small for an elephant but for Nick and especially Judy, it was huge.

Francine gestured to Judy and Nick with her trunk, "This is officer Hopps and Wilde".

Donna replied, "How do you do? I remember you, Officer Hopps. From that case a couple years back. Please make yourselves at home. May I get you all some tea?"

"I'd love some, thank you", replied Judy and Francine while Nick declined. Donna walked into the kitchen while Francine sat back on a loveseat and Judy and Nick climbed up on a couch practically large enough for them to fall into the cracks and get stuck between the cushions. They sat politely for several minutes while various rattles came from the other room. After a short wait, Donna came out balancing a large silver tray on her arms, a huge teapot with three cups resting on top.

"I'm afraid I don't have any smaller cups, Officer Hopps", Donna said, placing everything on a coffee table that was large enough to be a dining table for Judy.

"That's OK - please call me Judy", she replied.

Donna poured tea into all three cups and gave one to her guests before taking the third for herself then seating herself in a recliner. The elephant-sized cup was as big as a bucket so Judy held it with two hands in front of her while steam and the aroma of chamomile wafted up and encircled her head like a sauna.

After everyone had taken sips, Francine said, "Donna, we came to ask you a few questions. Tammy had mentioned that you're a member of a club that we're looking for information about - the Fangseekers."

Donna sighed, "Well, I don't know how much help I can be - I'm not a member anymore."

Francine said, "Anything you can tell us about the group would be a great help."

Nick pulled out a small pad of paper and began to take notes as the elephant began speaking, "Well, maybe nine months ago I was talking with a friend of mine named Alexandra and she kept raving about a group that she'd been hanging out with. She said they had some really progressive ideas about leading a more fulfilling life by exploring your instincts. Sort-of a back-to-nature thing."

Taking another slow sip of her tea, Donna continued, "I was going through a rough time - just broke up with my boyfriend, so the idea of meeting a friendly group of animals sounded nice. At first, it was - everyone was welcoming. There were some couples and a bunch of singles. Mostly prey species - there were only a couple predators. I thought I might be able to meet someone special - you know how it is..."

Judy asked, "You said at first - what happened?"

Donna said, "Well, things started to get weird. The group held weekly meetings – they hosted speakers who talked about philosophy and science. Mostly about the natural order - primal urges and how they influence your daily life. The group believed that society has evolved beyond natural predator/prey roles - that because we no longer act upon our instincts, we've upset the balance of nature. They thought that by re-enacting certain behaviors, we could re-connect with our basal needs and find more meaning in life."

Francine said, "Sounds almost like a belief structure instead of a club. What kinds of re-enactments did they do?"

Donna said, "There was a lot of roleplay - scripted encounters. We would break up into smaller groups and talk. Many of the newer members were encouraged to partner up with the predators. The group would also hold mock hunts."

"Mock hunts?", Judy asked.

Donna continued, "Yea, a group of prey with one or two predators basically running through the jungle playing hide and seek. They took it to an almost ritualistic level. I participated once or twice."

Nick was an expert at reading animals and he could tell that Donna was starting to get nervous. He inhaled slowly, sharp predatory senses filtering out the different aromas. He could detect a clear thread of worry emanating from the large elephant and something else - shame.

"Why did you decide to leave the group?", Francine asked.

Donna paused a few seconds before slowly answering, "I noticed that some of the members were pushing me towards a male brown bear named Charlie. They kept pairing me up with him - leaving a seat open next to him at meetings. I knew what they were doing and he was nice and all - but he's a bear and I'm an elephant - that's disgusting. I also learned that many group members were doing...sick things."

Judy glanced at Nick briefly when Donna was speaking about the bear and she could see his ear twitch in annoyance but he kept writing and remained silent.

"Can I ask why you're so interested in the Fangseekers?", Donna asked, suddenly.

Francine looked towards Judy and Nick with a questioning expression. Judy gave a nod and Francine replied, "We're investigating a string of murders. We've established that at least two of the victims were members of the group."

Donna put her tea down and swallowed hard, her arm smoothing her trunk out, "Murders? And you think it has something to do with the club?"

Francine replied, "At this point we're not sure but it's a possibility. What can you tell me about the orange card with the tiger's paw in a circle?"

Still looking unsettled, Donna said, "That's a card that members use to identify each other. The group is rather secretive - many were afraid of being publically outed. Displaying the card told another member that you were part of the group - they were only given to full members and were carefully guarded." Suddenly looking anxious, Donna added, "Since I was a member for a little while do you think there's any danger to me?"

Judy said, "We don't know yet - but any help you give us now will remain strictly confidential. Why would a bunch of animals talking about back-to-nature stuff be afraid about public image? It doesn't sound that out there. The Mystic Springs Oasis has been in business for years."

Clearing her throat and tapping her hands together in front of her, Donna asked, "You can guarantee that this will all remain confidential? No one will know that I'm talking to you?"

"Absolutely – the only four who know are right here in this room and that's the way it'll stay", Judy said as Nick and Francine readily agreed.

Thinking a moment, Donna finally said, "I went to meetings for maybe three months before I was invited to be a full member. Part of my initiation was my first hunt. I knew the philosophy and all but I really didn't know what to expect or how I would feel."

Donna's eyes seemed to stare into the distance, "They led a group of us into a room where we all...stripped naked. All hunts were done in a completely natural state - no clothes, watches, jewelry - nothing like that was allowed. I was nervous but the other group members seemed so enthusiastic and supportive so I just went along. When we were all ready, they opened the doors and we all ran out into the jungle..." The large elephant trailed off as she recalled memories she really didn't want to re-live.

Judy said, "I know this is difficult Donna, so please take your time."

Nodding, Donna continued, "They called us 'The Hunted' - I knew what was expected so I just kept running through the trees and brush. After a while I was soaked and shivering - so I hid under the leaves of a giant fern. In the distance, I could hear screams and roars. My heart was pounding - I felt so weak and defenseless. After a few minutes, I saw some motion out of the corner of my eye. I turned slightly and there was a huge tiger just rounding a tree, muscles rippling under his fur. As he leaped at me, fangs and claws bared, I shrieked - I was terrified..." Nick wrote furiously on his pad, taking down all the details.

"I felt the tiger's paws hit me and his jaws reached towards my throat. I closed my eyes thinking I was going to die...it felt so real", Donna said, bringing her arm up and feeling her neck. "But then it was over. I was blindfolded and led back to the house. I felt someone wrap me in a robe and they removed my blindfold. All of the other members were standing in a circle congratulating me. I smiled and all, but deep down I could still feel that tiger's jaws at my neck. That's when I realized why the group members called themselves Fangseekers."

Donna's shoulders sagged, "Part of me felt like a failure - I knew this was supposed to happen - that was the whole point. But they also said I was supposed to wake up the next morning with renewed focus and energy. I didn't feel that at all - it just gave me nightmares."

"I went back the following week for another meeting even though I really didn't feel like it. I just couldn't shake the image of that tiger coming for me, but I didn't want to let my friend and the group down. I listened to the speeches without really hearing the words. I didn't participate in the group discussion. When it came time for the hunt, I told them I didn't feel up to it but they insisted. This time, it was much, much worse. After about 5 minutes of hiding in the jungle with my heart pounding, listening to screams and howls, I decided I was done and slowly made my way back to the house."

Donna bowed her head and put her front legs against her eyes. She sat that way for several long minutes. Just as Judy thought she was finished speaking, the elephant raised her head again, tears in her eyes.

"I burst into a clearing and there was a young doe named Heather laying on the grass - a large male wolf on top of her. He had his jaws around her neck and I could see blood leaking from the corners of his mouth. I was already terrified but I began to panic when I realized what was going on - he was...thrusting into her while he hung on with his claws and teeth. I was just about to scream for help when the doe opened her eyes and looked at me. She...smiled. I ran."

Donna leaned forward again, her head against her arms and sobbed. Francine stood up and walked over and put her trunk over Donna's shoulders, whispering words of consolation. After several minutes, Donna calmed then sat up and wiped her eyes.

"The next day, the leaders and my friend Alex, knocked on my door. I let them in - it was my friend after all. They tried to tell me that it was all just a misunderstanding - that what I saw wasn't what the group was all about. That sometimes members choose to take things further. I just couldn't forget the times I had lunch with Alex and she had a bandage on her arm or her leg. It suddenly took on a new meaning. I threw them out of my house and I haven't been back since."

Judy set her cup on the coffee table and said, "I see. I know this has been very difficult but thank you for sharing. Do you have any lists of current members - a roster maybe?"

Donna paused for several seconds before she finally said, "You'd need to talk with Gary and Tim - the two leaders." She paused again and Nick's sharp senses picked up a sudden spike of scent - a sharp pungent smell that he associated with fear. Donna continued, "I didn't want to say this - I don't want any trouble. But they...gave me a hard time when I threw them all out. They only left when I threatened to call you officers."

"I see.", Nick said as he took notes. "Do you happen to have Gary and Tim's contact information? I can guarantee no one will know who gave it to us."

"Yes, hold on a minute", Donna said as she got up and walked into her bedroom. She emerged several minutes later with a sheet of paper that she handed to Nick. "I don't have phone numbers, but here's their address - up in the Rainforest District. That's where they hold meetings. Their home borders on a large jungle preserve."

All three officers stood and Judy said, "Thank you very much for the information". Saying final goodbyes, the three officers took their leave and headed back to Francine's patrol car.

* * *

Driving away, Judy spoke first, "Did you both make the connection with the bite and claw marks on our victims?"

Francine nodded while Nick replied, "Donna was afraid of Tim and Gary - you could smell it when she was talking about them."

Judy thought for a moment then said, "I definitely think this is all related but there are still too many questions. I have no clue about a motive and don't see why the killers would be taking trophies. I think we should go speak to Tim and Gary immediately - I would like to ask them some very serious questions."

"I'm going to phone this all into Wolford", Francine said pulling out an over-sized phone and clicking on Wolford's name in the address book. She clicked over to speakerphone then held it up. After a few minutes, the phone crackled and a voice barked from the phone, "Yes, what is it?"

Francine quickly relayed the information as Nick read details off of his notepad, making sure to leave their source out. After listening for several minutes, Wolford said, "Ok, give me a minute to notify The Chief".

After several minutes, Chief Bogo's voice came through the phone, "I need you three back at the station. We're going to hold a press conference in one hour. Francine, I need you and Wolford to say a few quick things about the case. Wilde, Hopps - I want you two to go visit the leaders. See if they'll talk and give you a current roster. I want to know what they can tell us about Grassmere and Ward. We don't know what Ms. Sable's connection is yet, so find out if they knew her too."

Francine replied, "You got it, Chief", then ended the call.

Starting the car and pulling out into the afternoon traffic, Francine said, "Donna seems like such a nice elephant - I feel bad for her. She does have some odd ideas, though. You could tell that inter-species dating really bothered her." Pausing for a few seconds she added, almost too casually, "You know, if two animals love each other why does it matter, right?"

Judy couldn't tell if the large elephant had glanced their way when she said that, but Francine was very perceptive. Her mind raced for an answer that would end the discussion before it went into uncomfortable territory. Keeping her voice neutral, Judy said, "Well, I can see how some might have a problem with it."

She regretted saying it the moment it came out. The worst part was, she felt Nick suddenly stiffen next to her. Francine just snorted and remained silent the rest of the way to the station.

As they pulled into the garage, Nick and Judy got out and said goodbye to Francine as she made her way towards the elevator. Normally Nick would throw her a parting joke but today remained uncharacteristically silent. Wordlessly, Nick began walking to the cruiser and Judy followed a step behind. "Gary and Tim live on the far north side of the Rainforest District in that area they call The Vines.", Judy said, trying to feel out his mood. Nick just grunted and she could see his tail lash with anger. Sighing, Judy realized she was probably in trouble.

She didn't have to wait long to find out.

* * *

Nick got in behind the wheel and Judy sat down in the passenger seat. As soon as the doors were closed, Nick turned to her, his face full of anger, "You can SEE how some people would have a problem with us? What the hell was that?"

Judy was prepared for an argument but his anger shocked even her. Through all the time she'd known him, he rarely lost his cool. In a way, it was actually gratifying that he felt this strongly about the two of them. She would have felt pretty good inside if she wasn't so sorry about what she had just said. She realized there was really no excuse and opted for complete surrender instead.

"Nick, I'm sorry about what I said in there. I didn't mean it", Judy said.

Nick's face seemed to relax a bit as he snapped back, "I know damn well you didn't mean it - but it still hurt."

Judy put her paw on his arm and was happy that he let her. "You're right - I'm sorry", she said.

Nick took a few deep breaths, regaining his calm. Taking her paw, he said, "Look, carrots, we can't keep this secret for long and even if we could, I wouldn't. When it gets out, there are going to be those who don't like what we're doing. Even in our department. They'll hate us and try their best to destroy us. We need to be prepared for it. I know I love you and you love me...", Judy nodded vigorously as he continued, "...but they're going to try and make us doubt ourselves and each other. We have to be strong - because this is worth fighting for", he said, holding up both of their intertwined paws.

Judy smiled and leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, his anger finally gone, "Nick, you know what?", Judy asked. "We just had our first fight as a couple. And you won."

Nick looked at her and suddenly laughed, "That's one of the things I love the most about you, my bunny - you can always find the positives."

Judy replied, "I know I'm going to make lots more mistakes and we're going to have many more fights. My parents always had a rule growing up that they would never go to bed angry. Is that something we can do?"

"I'm sure I'll make just as many mistakes as you. And if we're making rules already, that sounds like as good of one as any.", he said, kissing the back of her paw. "Now, let's head to the Rainforest District to meet Gary and Tim - they sound like some real nice guys."


	11. Rainforest Revelations

A light rain fell on the windshield as Judy and Nick drove north through the Rainforest District. Plants and trees of all sizes sprouted from the ground and thick vines curled around the occasional rock outcropping. Delicate epiphytes hung - almost impossibly balanced - at the ends of long tree branches and strangely-shaped bromeliads added the occasional colorful splash to the dense green foliage. The raised road curled sinuously around giant tree trunks like the coils of some giant serpent. Below, a hundred small waterfalls and streams all flowed together, spilling into much larger rivers that emptied into Zootopia bay.

All around, the air hung warm and dense - the high humidity causing the windshield of the car to fog on the inside. Nick reached over and turned the air conditioning up. Slowly, the fogging stopped and began to shrink - contracting into a single point before disappearing altogether.

Leaning back into the seat, he said, "Alright, whiskers, The Vines is just off the boardwalk - we can park and take the sky tram over. I know a great street vendor over there. The least you could do is buy a poor, hungry fox some lunch - after all, you _are_ staying at my place."

"I thought you gave up hustling when you joined the ZPD. But it seems like your skills are sharper than ever", Judy said sarcastically.

"You know what they say, carrots: _practice makes perfect_ ", Nick replied.

"OK, OK, since you went out and bought groceries for me last night, I'll spring for lunch. But no more freebies!", Judy said as her stomach gave a small growl.

Nick parked the cruiser in a commuter lot under the canopy of a huge Banyan Tree. The Sky Trams connected a number of stations throughout the Rainforest District and extended all the way into Savannah Central. Most of the stations were built on top of giant artificial trees that housed the steamworks and pumping stations that maintained the climate. Giant pipes built to look like enormous roots drew water from the many rivers that ran through the district. Electrically-driven pumps inside the trunk diverted half of the water directly to a system of sprayers. The other half was fed into massive boilers - the steam collected, cooled and released through a series of diffusers. The ramp to the sky platform circled one of these and as they climbed, Nick and Judy felt a gentle hum emanating from within and a warm mist fell from somewhere above.

Reaching the top, they were able to quickly find an empty tram car - it wasn't busy this time of the day. The cables whisked them away - soaring high over the greenery below. Judy smiled slightly as she remembered that night two years ago when they rode this same tram together - heading back to Savannah Central as the sun rose in the distance. Fitting that they rode it again today after what happened the night before. Alone with Nick, Judy took a chance and leaned against him. He looked around quickly and, satisfied with their privacy, put his arm around her waist.

'So, carrots, what are you going to tell your parents?", Nick asked.

Putting her paw over his, she replied, "Well, they've already met you so that's a start. I'm pretty sure my mom already knows about us too - she and I talked about it a while ago."

Nick gulped and looked shocked, "You talked about us with your mom already? What'd she say?"

Judy glanced his way and said, "Not much but she sent me another fox Taser..."

Nick's eyes bulged and his tail poofed as he turned towards her, "She WHAT?"

Judy laughed, "Nick, you're so cute when you're nervous - I'm just kidding. I think she was shocked to begin with but she seemed ok talking about it - she just wants me to be happy. Besides, it's my dad you have to worry about - he's the one with the shotgun...", she continued with an evil smile.

Nick's tail poofed again even thicker and Judy doubled over with laughter, holding her stomach and wiping her eyes. Nick relaxed and chuckled to himself as he imagined how silly her father would look. As Judy steadied herself against him, he hesitantly asked, "He doesn't really own a shotgun does he?"

With a final chuckle, Judy replied, "Oh he does, but it's just for show - keeps young bunny suitors in line. I suppose it might work on foxes too but he's never had the chance to try it. I think he'll eventually be OK with us and I can probably enlist mom to soften him up first. His opinion of foxes has gotten much better since he's been working with Gideon"

Suddenly Judy had a thought, "You know, we could always plan a trip out to Bunnyburrow. Mom and dad have met you here in the city but I could introduce you to the rest of my family."

Nick grunted and said, "I'll think about it." The city was neutral ground as far as Nick was concerned.

Taking his paw she looked up at him with wide eyes and let her ears droop attractively, "You know Nick...the blueberries are in season right now..."

Nick stared at her a second, mouth hanging open then closed it with a click, "And you call me a hustler - you know, whiskers, I think you'd make a pretty good criminal."

Judy put her paws on her hips with fake indignation and replied, "Oh, how dare you?" as Nick smiled.

Ahead, the tram was approaching the boardwalk station and Judy and Nick released each other, reluctantly. Disembarking, they took a pedestrian bridge over to a broad, wooden, boardwalk that spanned dozens of large trees. Stores and restaurants were built along the interior - constructed from natural materials that allowed them to blend seamlessly into the surroundings. Along the walkway, street vendors sold assorted foods from carts and chalk artists displayed sketches of the local scenery.

As they walked, Nick thrust his hands in his pockets and assumed a familiar slouch - a languid gait that Judy recognized - along with a smug, half-lidded expression that just screamed, "I don't give a shit". This was the Nick walk - he would sometimes slip into it when they visited areas that he knew from his life before the ZPD. He looked extremely laid-back, even lazy when he was wearing one of his button-down shirts. But today, his uniform spoiled the effect.

"Nick, is this an area you used to work? I mean...before you joined the force?", Judy asked, curiously.

Thinking for a moment, he replied, "Not exactly. This is close to where I spent a lot of time growing up. Ralph, a good friend of mine - a second father really - used to bring me here sometimes as a special treat. You'll have to meet him sometime."

Nick had never spoken of Ralph before. It was humbling knowing that he was finally sharing this part of himself with her. She knew it wasn't easy - it implied a level of trust that Judy was sure he hadn't reached with anyone else.

As they walked, Nick said, "After I was older, I came here just to learn - to watch. You know, a lot about running a successful con is observation - reading animals - recognizing motivation. I trained a lot of skills here on the boardwalk. Just up ahead, I know a food vendor that sells roasted veggie skewers with grilled pineapple that you're going to love."

Judy's mouth watered just thinking about tender cooked vegetables. Pineapple was also a rare treat for her. It wasn't a food that she had very often growing up - most of the families in Bunnyburrow ate what they grew, including hers. Occasionally her father would bring home some exotic produce he got from the exporters he dealt with. One of her early memories was of coming down into the great hall one morning - still in her pajamas and holding an oversized, stuffed carrot.

 _Sitting on the table was the strangest thing she'd ever seen - like an oddly-shaped plant bulb with a spiky green tree on top. She approached it cautiously, her tiny, pink, nose twitching, trying to catch the scent. Creeping up, she stretched out a nervous paw and touched the scaly rind. From behind her, she heard a chuckle - her father, Stu was watching with a big smile._

 _"That's a pineapple, Judy", he said, "Here, look..." Walking over, her father pulled a knife out of his belt and rolled the large fruit onto its side. With a few quick slices, he neatly lopped the top and bottoms off. Cutting a thick, round section from the body of the pineapple, he sliced a piece off and gave it to Judy. Holding it up to her nose she squeaked out, "It smells sweet!", and popped it into her mouth._

Judy smiled as she recalled the wonderful taste of the ripe pineapple - she's loved them ever since. They approached a large food cart and Judy could smell the delicious scent of wood-fired peppers and onions wafting out. A large wolverine in a white apron stood behind the counter, leaning against the side of his cart.

"Fritz - how the hell are you?", Nick said, flashing a deep smile.

For several seconds, the muscular animal looked confused - not recognizing the fox in uniform. Finally, understanding flashed across his face and he broke into a wicked grin. "Little Nick! But not so little anymore, yes, yes. How is Ralph these days?"

Nick replied, "Settled down - I was over to see him just yesterday, actually."

Judy looked at Nick with a puzzled expression before realizing he must have visited Ralph while she was sleeping. She also connected the dots about where his old trunk came from.

Fritz said, "Well, that happens when you run a business, it does. Who's this here with you, now?"

Nick said, "This is Judy Hopps, my g...partner".

"Hello - it's great to meet you", Judy said with a smile - partly from joy at meeting someone who knew Nick growing up and partly from catching his slip-up.

Nick added, "Fritz has the tastiest veggie skewers in the entire city. He's also a great guy to have at your back in a good bar fight."

Fritz flashed another evil smile and said, "We been in a couple of those, ha'n't we? You 'aint no slouch ya'self."

"Yes we have...", Nick said with complete seriousness, "Can we get two, please?"

"Sure 'nuff", Fritz said opening the lid of the cart as a cloud of aromatic steam escaped. Turning to Judy the wolverine winked and said, "Secret's in tha seasoning young miss. I make my marinades from fresh herbs'n spices grown right 'ere below ya' feet."

Fritz handed Nick two large skewers of assorted vegetables as Judy paid. Nick said, "Good to see you again Fritz".

"Ya, good t'see you too. Tell ol' Ralph I said hi", Fritz said.

Walking away, the partners located a vacant bench and sat down to eat. Judy found it absolutely delicious, just as Nick had said. The veggies were marinated in a thick, tangy ginger sauce. The blend was exotic and complimented everything nicely - especially the pineapple. When they were done eating, Nick and Judy cleaned up then started walking to the end of the boardwalk. A long ramp led down to the ground and passed under a large sign marked "The Vines". Bungalow-style homes were built underneath the canopy of several large trees. All around, long green vines hung down, thicker than Judy's wrist. Here and there, electric lanterns swung from the ends of them creating pools of light in the shaded understory.

The address they got from Donna led Nick and Judy to the last home in the neighborhood - up against the green jungle all by itself. The house was impeccably kept from the outside - wood walls freshly washed - a wrought-iron lantern with amber glass hung above the doorway. Nick and Judy approached and knocked. After several seconds with no answer, Nick knocked again a little louder. Finally, after another short wait, a mongoose in a yellow turtleneck answered the door with an air of impatience, "Yes, yes, what is it?"

"Good day sir, I'm Judy Hopps ZPD and this is my partner Nicholas Wilde. Are you Tim or Gary?", Judy replied.

Taking a long look at her badge, the mongoose replied, "I'm Gerald Furton - I own this home. Is there something I can do for you?"

"We're here looking for information about a club called the Fangseekers and were told that you might be able to help us out", Judy replied.

Gary gave them a level look and said, "I wish I could, officers, but I'm very busy at the moment. If you could..."

"Sir, it would only take a few moments of your time. May we come in and talk? It's very important", Judy said.

"Do you have a warrant?", Gary asked. Judy shook her head and he continued, "Well, then I bid you good day..." As Gary started to close the door, Nick stepped forward and put his foot against the bottom, preventing it from closing.

"Look, Gerald...Gary... here's how this is going to go", Nick said, crossing his arms, "My partner, Judy here knows city codes like the back of her paw. One of those codes happens to be Zootopia Municipal Code 183-64 Paragraph B which governs the use of public land for private purposes." Letting this sink in, Nick continued with a forced grin, "We know you run your hunts out here. So we'll just stake out this location until your next meeting. Then we'll come in, arrest you and all your members, drag you all down to the station, book everybody and have this conversation in a holding cell." Pausing again for effect, Nick finished, "Or, you can invite us in for a few minutes, talk to us and we'll be on our way. How would you like to play it?", Nick asked.

Judy looked at Nick like he had just sprouted a second tail. Gary gave Nick a long look, weighing his options then finally opened the door and said, "Welcome, officers. Come on in."

* * *

Gary led Nick and Judy into the home - it was much bigger inside than it looked - with a large kitchen and spacious two-story family room. The walls were designed and painted to look like the inside of a hollowed-out tree and the floors were a dark-stained hardwood. Everything looked well kept and impeccably clean. The smell of furniture oil hung in the air and a large ceiling fan - the blades designed to look like broad leaves - created a cooling breeze. Showing them over to an expensive couch, Gary took a seat in an oversized chair. Crossing his legs, he said, "Alright officers, what can I do for you?"

"You have a very beautiful home Mr. Furton", Judy began.

"Thank you. I grew up in this house. When my parents passed, it became mine. I'm rather busy at the moment...", Gary replied.

"Of course, I'll try to be brief. We're looking for some information about the Fangseekers and were told you and Tim were the people to speak to", Judy said.

"Really? And who told you this?", Gary replied. His tone was calm and even but Nick noted a flash of anger cross his face - just for an instant. As Judy searched for an answer, Nick stepped in, "We have multiple sources. Is Tim around, or just you?"

"Just me, I'm afraid. My brother is out of town. Won't be back for days. Maybe you'd like to come back...", Gary said, coolly.

Judy was about to say something but Nick put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Gary, I can tell you're not excited to help us so I'm just going to tell you why we're here. We're investigating the murders of at least two of your club members. We don't know if there's a threat to any of you - that's what we're trying to determine. But if there is, you're putting the lives of your own group members at risk by not helping."

Nick took his hand off of Judy's shoulder and leaned back into the couch before continuing with a small smile, "Now, we personally don't care about your little club - we know all about you and what you do. Have as many orgies as you want, it doesn't bother us. But we do need your help. We're not trying to cause you any trouble - we're trying to save lives."

Gary thought for several moments before answering, "I'll be perfectly honest - this isn't the type of conversation I expected to have with you. Our group tries to stay out of the public eye but it sounds like you already know a lot about us. I would pay good money to know how you came by that information, but it hardly matters. And the 'orgies' as you call them are greatly misunderstood." Slowly taking a drink of amber-colored liquid from a glass beside his chair, he continued, "I'm frankly not surprised to see you - I knew about Lora and Vickie from the news reports."

Nick hid his shock well, but Judy quickly spoke up, "So Ms. Grassmere and Ms. Sable were full members of your group?"

 _Sly bunny_ , Nick thought to himself.

Giving them a level look, Gary said, "Of course, but you already knew that, didn't you?"

Judy shared a look with Nick then replied, "We knew about Lora but we weren't sure about Victoria. There was another murder in Sahara Square - it was on the news this morning. Maybe you didn't hear about it - Ms. Tamika Ward."

For the first time, Nick registered a change of emotion in the mongoose's scent - a quick spike of shock that rapidly dissipated. "Tami too?", Gary asked.

Nick replied, "I'm afraid so. I'm sorry."

Gary thought for a minute then finally replied, "Well, that changes things a bit - it certainly looks like someone is targeting our group members. With Lora and Vicki, it could have been just a random crime or...something else. But Tami makes a pretty obvious connection to us." He downed the last of his drink in one gulp then replied, "What would you like to know?"

"Do you know anyone who would have wanted to hurt Lora, Victoria or Tami?", Judy asked.

"Honestly, I don't", Gary replied after thinking it over. "I've known Vicki and Lora for maybe two years - Vicki was Tami's mentor. Tami was fairly new to our group. They never really had an issue with anyone that I knew of. All three of them sometimes got together socially but lots of our members do that."

"Can you think of any connection between the victims and any predators?", Judy asked.

Sitting back in his chair, Gary thought again before speaking, "I don't. Do you think a predator had something to do with their deaths?"

Leaning forward, Judy said, "If you watched the news reports you know that that Lora and Victoria were mauled before they were killed. Tamika was as well."

Gary replied, "Yes, they mentioned that but didn't say for sure that it was a predator. The news is very careful about not jumping to conclusions - I think you know why. I remember you from a couple years ago, Officer Hopps. I hope this isn't another case of predator discrimination." Gary continued with a small smile that never touched his eyes, "A bunny with a knife can be just as savage - just as deadly - as a predator with claws and teeth."

"Of course, you're right", Judy said, "But the victims had obvious claw and teeth marks on their bodies."

"Ahh, then you've established a species through bite analysis?", Gary asked.

Speaking up, Nick said, "Not yet - the lab is still working on it. Again, I'm being frank here, but we couldn't help make a connection between the claw and bite marks on the victims and your...club activities."

Gary replied, "As I said, that's all greatly misunderstood. Look, officers, I don't know who you've been talking to or where you got your information but our members are not violent. Our hunts are about enriching lives."

Standing up, he walked over to a small wet bar and poured more amber liquid into his glass from an intricate bottle. Returning to his chair he sat and took a small sip. Swirling the liquid in his glass, he brought it to his nose and sniffed before saying, "You know, I've never had this conversation with someone who isn't a full member - but I want you to understand something about what we do. Being a Fangseeker is a way of life - not just membership in a club. The hunts are just a small part of it - a means to an end. For some of our members, social role-play is enough. For others, the hunts help. And yes, many of our members find satisfaction in more...physical demonstrations. A little harmless scratching and biting between consenting partners - nothing more."

Nick replied, "I've heard other physical demonstrations happen as well. Different kinds of partners..."

Gary looked over at him, his expression neutral, "I'm not going to deny it. We provide a safe, healthy environment for our members - but that sort of thing is not part of our core beliefs. After all, predators ate prey - they didn't fuck them."

"Has a predator ever gone too far during one of your hunts?", Judy asked.

Taking another drink, Gary said, "Not at all - our members who choose to participate in those types of activities work it out carefully. There are mechanisms in place - code words - to prevent things going too far. Consent is key. The predators who follow our lifestyle are experienced and have been hunters for a long time. They understand the importance of what they do for our members. All of them gain reciprocally by being able to act out their own instincts. There's no way they would risk losing that."

"What about the predators who are invited to participate who aren't full members", Judy asked.

Gary replied, "Well vetted, I can assure you - background checks, multiple interviews and they are monitored closely. Our guests may not believe in our philosophy but they respect us and act professionally."

Judy said, "When you were talking about Ms. Grassmere and Ms. Sable you said their deaths may have been a random crime or something else. What were you referring to?"

Gary replied, "As I said, we provide a safe environment here but I know some members feel weekly hunts aren't enough. In the past, some of our members have sought...physical activities...outside of our meetings. It's highly discouraged - mostly due to safety but also because we don't want to draw attention."

Nick said, "Thank you for your candor - do you happen to have a current list of members?"

"I'm one of the leaders, so of course I do. But I'll be honest, I'm not sure I want to give it to you. The Fangseekers are secretive for a reason. The incident a couple years ago with that bitch Bellweather really screwed things up for us. Both of you played a role in that if I'm not mistaken.", Gary replied.

"What if we promise you that your list will remain strictly off the record?", Judy asked.

"Off the record like those predators who went "savage"? You know, some of them haven't gotten their lives back completely and it's been two years. No, I don't think it would be a good idea."

Nick crossed his arms across his chest and said, "Look, if you want we can always go the subpoena route. You could still keep everything secret, but then you take the fall. You go to prison and the courts seize this home. Believe me, I don't want to do that. But if your group is being targeted we need to know who the members are. Now, are you going to help us?"

With a scowl, Gary got up, went over to a writing desk and took out a small book. Walking back with it, he said, "I'll make you a deal - I'll let you take a photo of the list but this stays out of the public record and you didn't get this from me. Oh and another thing, I don't want myself or any of my members harassed over this. We've done nothing wrong."

"Done", Nick said as Gary held out the book and Judy snapped a photo of the pages with her phone.

"Now if you officers will excuse me, I did mention I was very busy...", Gary said.

All of them stood up and Gary showed Nick and Judy to the door. As they walked, Nick said, "You should send word to all of your members that they should watch for anything suspicious. If any of them are conducting...activities...outside of your meetings, they should stop immediately. Can I rely on you to do this?"

Opening the front door, Gary said, "Of course. You know, both of you should come talk to me someday. I think you'd find what we believe very...insightful."

"Thank you for your time", Judy replied and she and Nick walked out.


	12. Finny's Pub

As they walked away from Gary's home, Judy spat, "Pretentious ass!", her ears twitching in annoyance.

"Mr. Mongoose definitely has a pole lodged up there", Nick replied. "We're here to protect them and he's fighting us. What do you think? Was he being honest with us?"

Judy thought about the entire conversation and finally said, "I'm really not sure. You're the expert on reading animals - what do you think?"

"I think he was mostly telling the truth", Nick replied.

"What makes you think so", Judy said.

Nick smiled and said, "Like you said, whiskers, I know animals. So let's think it through - if you're a guy like Gary, what's important to you?"

Judy thought for a moment before replying, "He struck me as a very material person so I'd say himself then his possessions."

Smile deepening, Nick replied, "See, you're better at this than you think. When I threatened to arrest him and his entire club he caved every time. He let us in and gave up the list - I bet I could have extorted some money too...if that was my thing. Hustling 101 - find a weakness and exploit it - easy as blueberry pie."

Judy glanced at him, impressed again at how good he was at this. "There's only one problem - Municipal Code 183-64 deals with commercial distribution of flyers - not public land use."

Grinning back at her, Nick said, "Well, he didn't know that, did he?"

"Clever fox", Judy said.

"Oh, I have no doubt that our buddy Gary was omitting things - stretching the truth. But I don't think he was outright lying or covering for someone", Nick said.

"Did your nose pick anything up?", Judy asked.

"Well, that's got me puzzled a bit", Nick said, "A guy like Gary should read like a book to me. But besides a little shock when he learned about Tami, I got nothing from him", Nick said.

Judy replied, "That's strange - I know how good your senses are. Was he doing something to disguise his scent?"

"I don't think that's possible, carrots. It's not something you can just turn on and off. If I asked you to stand here and not smell like anything, how would you do it? The only times I've ever experienced something similar was around catatonics at Cliffside or animals under heavy sedation - it's very strange. Almost like the guy really didn't have an emotional reaction to anything", Nick said.

Judy said, "Do you think he was high on something?"

"Hmm, might have been - but it'd have to be something pretty powerful", Nick said.

As Nick and Judy got to the top of the ramp, they encountered a fairly large crowd. It was now late afternoon and the boardwalk was beginning to get busy. Although not as popular as the entertainment district in Sahara Square, the Rainforest District saw plenty of tourism. Numerous adventure outfitters sponsored jungle tours, river rafting expeditions, base jumping, and bird watching cruises. The boardwalk was the center of nightlife in the area.

At this time of the day, small restaurants and cafes were beginning to open. Servers in white aprons were setting up tables and huge umbrellas in roped off areas so patrons could eat al fresco while taking in the amazing views. Nick and Judy stopped talking as they threaded their way through the crowds - skirting around the occasional group watching a street performer. They gave Fritz a quick wave as they passed his cart - now with a line of customers in front - which he returned with a wave of his tongs. Heading for the sky trams, Nick and Judy had to stand in line for several minutes to find open spots and spent the rest of the ride back to their car in thought.

* * *

Returning to their cruiser, they drove away, headed back towards ZPD Headquarters. Nick was feeling great - working Gary over had definitely been fun. Using those skills again was like stretching muscles long neglected. He disliked the mongoose from the moment he saw him. Gary was obviously wealthy - nice house, expensive furniture - all passed down. For someone like Nick who earned everything in life the hard way, that would have been enough. But what Nick really hated was how cold and unfeeling the mongoose acted. Telling him that his friends were being targeted and killed didn't even seem to register with him, emotionally. That made Nick uneasy.

He wasn't one to brag, but Nick knew he had been a very skilled criminal - even among foxes. But as good as he was, he still felt _something_ \- excitement from a mark taken or fear from a plan foiled. He was very good about not letting any of these things show - but it was nearly impossible to disguise them in his scent. If you felt it, your body reacted automatically by releasing chemicals - alarm pheromones, sweat - a hundred different combinations that instantly changed the way you smell. These subtle changes could be read by clever animals with superior olfactory systems - like foxes.

Many of the animals living in Zootopia were biologically herd-based. Even many of the predators - lions, cheetahs, hyenas. But foxes had always been loners. Fox families had their issues - many didn't stay together for long. Misunderstandings based on a conversation is one thing - misunderstandings based on scent adds a whole different layer of complexity. With foxes, there was no such thing as a white lie - it was all out the instant your body reacted. Couples who fought were the norm, not the exception. Honesty is a trait always prized among mammals, but foxes knew better. True honesty without any filter isn't a positive - it's a curse.

That's why a place like Bunnyburrow was such an enigma to Nick. All of those rabbits in close proximity - if it were foxes, there would be a hundred fights breaking out daily. In a way, Nick felt interspecies relationships were tailor-made for his kind. As empathetic as Judy was, she was incapable of picking up his emotions the way another fox would. With that filter in there, they would be able to have a more honest relationship. It was another contradiction - but there was no arguing the results.

As they made their way back out of the Rainforest District, Judy finally broke the silence, "I was thinking about what Francine said - about how good we work as a team. I think she's absolutely right - we have been great. We just seem to fit together so well." It's almost like she was thinking the exact same things.

"Stop it, carrots, you're turning me on", Nick replied, lightheartedly.

"You foxes! is that all you ever think about?", Judy said in mock indignation.

"More than you know, dumb bunny, but I don't think it's exclusive to foxes", Nick replied with a grin.

Turning away from him and looking out the window, Judy said, "I guess I never looked at it from on outsider's perspective but what Francine said about strengths and weaknesses was really spot on. I'm more empathetic and you're a better observer. I know laws and you know people. My hearing is better but your sense of smell and vision are better than mine. It's almost like we were designed to be partners - where I end, you begin."

Nick could pick up an abrupt change in Judy's demeanor. Breathing in, he found her familiar scent - now tinged with sadness. Nick thought that was odd - she had been raw excitement and enthusiasm all day - just like she was when they first met. But now, it was suddenly different.

"Where's all of this going, whiskers?", Nick asked.

Resting her chin on her fist, she said, "I'm just thinking about this promotion - wondering why I didn't see all this before and why I had to go and mess up a good thing."

Glancing her way, Nick replied, "Don't be so hard on yourself - I had my paw in it too, remember. I could have stopped you."

"Oh, really?", Judy replied dryly.

"Of course", Nick replied, "The ladies can't resist the Wilde charm".

Crossing her arms, Judy asked, "So that's what you're calling it? And how many ladies are we talking about here?"

"The list is long and prestigious", Nick replied with a grin.

"Hmmph", Judy said, bringing her knees up, resting her arms on top and looking away.

With a smile, Nick said, "Come on, fluff, you should know you're the only one I've ever let get this close", then reached over and scratched between her ears.

"Mmmmm...", Judy said and closed her eyes. No one had ever touched her like this before - ears were a rather personal thing for rabbits - but as Nick moved his claws between them, scratching the bases, Judy's toes curled.

Stopping at a traffic light, Nick looked over and watched as she enjoyed the sensation - the thin gray fur on her ears soft under his paw. Nick did enjoy making Judy feel good. He knew that his ability to read her gave him a lot of advantage. He could have easily manipulated her - she was so emotionally raw and accessible and this was something that came so naturally to him. But right from the beginning, that was off the table with Judy - he didn't want to play games. He wanted his relationship with her to be pure and no matter how that came to bite him back, he resolved to keep it that way.

* * *

Nick turned the car onto Acacia Street and as they approached the station, he reluctantly retracted his paw. Judy finally opened her eyes and sighed contentedly, patting his leg. Pulling into the garage and parking the car, both partners got out and took the elevator up to the station.

"Let's head to the war room and get everything all laid out so we can try and piece this case together. I want to get some hard copies of that member list and start cross-referencing them with some of the photos in Lora's room. If she has more friends who are Fangseekers I want to find out who they are", Judy said.

Nick replied, "Good idea - I'm going to focus on the predators in those mock hunts and see if we can make any connections. We still don't have a clear motive and until we do, we're just throwing darts and hoping they hit their mark."

Judy and Nick exited the elevator into a station that was uncharacteristically empty. Ben was planted firmly behind the reception desk playing on his phone - Judy wondered if the large cheetah ever slept - she saw him there all the time. On the counter beside him was his usual collection of Gazelle paraphernalia - a Gazelle snow globe, and an "I heart Gazelle" mug. Looking up from his phone, a wide grin split the cheetah's face.

"Judy look! Gazelle just posted a new video of her latest single! It's not as good as _Try Everything_ but these tigers are killing it", Ben said and cackled with glee. "Oh, hi, Nick", he added almost as an afterthought.

"Nice to be appreciated, big guy", Nick responded with a grin, causing Ben to blink a few times in confusion. Smile quickly returning, he motioned Judy over to his phone.

"Go on and get started Nick, this'll only take a moment", Judy said.

"Sure, sure - when has Clawhauser ever just taken a moment when he's talking about Gazelle?", Nick said. He turned and headed towards the war room and Judy hopped over to Ben's desk as the cheetah gestured excitedly with his paw. Turning the corner to head downstairs, Nick almost ran straight into Chief Bogo coming the opposite direction. "Wilde! Are you and Hopps back already?"

"Yes, Chief", Nick replied, "We just got in after meeting with one of the club leaders."

"Well?", Bogo said.

"We got a list of current members and learned more about the group. They hold mock hunts that sometimes involves biting and clawing", Nick said, emphasizing their activities.

Chief Bogo thought a moment before replying, "So you feel that this group may have something to do with our victims being mauled?"

"You know, for a Cape Buffalo, you're pretty sharp", Nick said with a grin.

"Shut your pie hole, Wilde! I want a report on my desk in one hour", Bogo said, "And, Wilde?"

"Yes, sir?", Nick said.

"Good work", The Chief said with a nod and walked off.

As Bogo walked away, Judy hopped over, "Sorry about that. Ben wouldn't stop rewinding the video. What did The Chief want?"

"Just telling me that we have parking duty for the rest of the day", Nick said, offhandedly.

"WHAT?!", Judy replied, her mouth hanging open.

"Easy carrots, I'm kidding. You bunnies - so gullible", Nick said slyly.

Putting her fists on her hips, Judy replied, "Alright, what did he say then, smartass."

"We have an hour to get our report on his desk so we've got to get started", Nick said, heading for the stairway and letting her catch up.

* * *

The two partners got to work - Judy began assembling the list of members into a spreadsheet as Nick recorded details from the photos in Lora's room. "I'm honestly not matching any of the animals in these photos with the names on our list, carrots. Most of them look like school friends around Lora's age", Nick said.

Sighing, Judy put the list down and sat back in her chair, "I'm having problems too - the species of every animal was carefully recorded in Gary's book. But I don't have any lions here, so at least one of our killers isn't on this list."

Nick thought for a minute, head cocked, ears twitching then replied, "Remember that the bite analysis indicated a large feline - _probably_ a lion. That still leaves us the possibility of other large felines. Do we have any of those on the list?"

Judy looked for a minute before replying, "There's only one - a tiger - Nalu Hutami - lives in Sahara Square. He must be the one Donna saw in the jungle."

Nick added, "There's also the possibility of our suspect not being on the list. Remember Gary said that they sometimes used outside predators that were sympathetic to the group. This is a list of club members - it doesn't include outside invitees as far as I can tell."

Judy idly chewed the tip of her pen as she thought, "Ok, so here's what we know or are pretty sure of: our victims were all full members. They knew their killers. They were drugged, mauled then strangled to death. Then their killers took trophies from all three."

Thinking it over, Nick turned to Judy and said, "Something Gary said makes me wonder. He said a few members arrange private get-togethers with predators outside of the weekly meetings. What if the predators they were meeting slipped drugs into their drinks to incapacitate them, then mauled and killed them? That would explain why our victims knew their killers. Ms. Ward had practically nothing in her hotel room but her membership card. If they're as closely guarded as Mr. Mongoose said, there'd be no reason for her to bring it. Except to use it to identify herself as a member to someone else - likely her killers."

"Good thinking, slick!", Judy said, punching Nick in the shoulder, enthusiastically.

Nick smiled before adding, "There's still lots of holes, though. That scenario would make perfect sense for Ms. Ward but not the other two. Why would they be meeting in an alley and how would the killers manage to slip them drugs? Were they all casually having a drink together in a dark alley in a shady part of town? Also, neither Lora or Vicki had their membership cards with them."

Judy thought for a moment before adding, "Gary said that Lora and Vicki knew each other and had been members for a while. Tami was a new member. Maybe Lora and Vicki have known their killers for a while so the cards were not needed. But not Tami - she was new."

Pausing for a moment, Nick glanced over the case file before continuing, "You may be right - good observation. So, that's the best we have so far - a possible method but we still don't have a motive. Why would predators do this and why would they take pieces of their victims?"

After Judy thought for a few moments she replied, "Maybe they snapped - just went nutso."

"Both of them?", Nick said, arching an eyebrow.

"You're right, not very likely", Judy replied, "Hmmm. I really don't have a clue."

Looking at his watch Nick said, "Well, let's get what we have into our report - The Chief's going to be wanting this".

Judy wrote furiously and they included the list and hard copies of the photos from Lora's room. Then both partners left their desks and headed for Chief Bogo's office. Nick knocked on the door and after a gruff, "Come in!" from the other side, both entered.

"Wilde, Hopps - finish your report?", The Chief said.

"Yes, sir. Here it is", Judy said and placed a file on his desk.

"Thank you, I'll go over this in a minute. I have another assignment for you tonight before you end your shift. Our lab boys still haven't established an exact species for our killers. I need this to happen yesterday. There's an outside expert the department consults when we have a particularly difficult dental analysis. I want you both to go take this to her...", The Chief dropped a large case file on the end of the desk and Nick picked it up.

"...and see what she can tell us. Name is Lindsey Goodburrow - she and her husband have a flat just across from the natural history museum. You have an appointment in two hours - here's the address", The Chief said, handing Judy a slip of paper. "After that, you two are done for the day. Call me if Mrs. Goodburrow turns anything up."

"Yes, sir", both Judy and Nick said then turned and walked out.

When they got safely out of earshot, Nick said, "Hey carrots, we have a couple hours, you want to go tour an interrogation room?"

"You're going to pay for that one Mr. Fox - just not right now.", Judy said, blushing slightly.

Nick said, "Well, how about dinner instead? I mean the least you could do..."

"Stop right there! No way you're getting another free meal out of me", Judy said.

"Ok, Ok - how about I pay this time?", Nick said.

Judy clapped her paw to her chest and swooned saying, "Nick Wilde pay for something? My heart..."

"Yes, yes, very funny - besides if I'm paying, I get to choose and I know exactly where I want to go. If we leave now, we have just enough time to make it", Nick said.

Judy turned towards the elevators but when she looked back, Nick was heading for the front doors instead. Stopping, he waved her over and waited for her to catch up. "Let's take the train - where we're going I don't want to leave our cruiser parked for any length of time."

"Where _are_ we going?", Judy asked suspiciously.

"You'll see carrots, you'll see...", Nick said with a smile.

* * *

Nick and Judy made the short walk over to the ZTA station. Rush hour was just dying down but the station was still packed with commuters. Judy got in line behind an antelope in a pants suit who was speaking energetically into a cell phone. Nick put his paw on Judy's shoulder and directed her to the side, saying, "Excuse me ladies and gentle animals - ZPD business - please move aside", as he pushed her in front of him to the head of the line.

Judy assumed an annoyed expression and began muttering to herself. Nick couldn't quite hear everything but recognized, "...abuse of police power..." and "...inconsiderate jerk...".

Once again, the car was standing-room only so Nick grabbed a strap to hold on and then put his arm around Judy's waist as the train lurched forward. Judy didn't lean into him as he hoped but at least she stopped muttering to herself.

The train took them west, making several stops in Savannah Central before passing through a tunnel in the barrier wall. The crowded train had thinned greatly by the time the train entered The Marshlands. There was only a single station in this part of the Rainforest District. When the train stopped, Nick and Judy were the only two animals to exit. Unlike the clean, well-maintained stations in Savannah Central, the platform they found themselves on was filthy. An overflowing garbage can sat at the end and graffiti plastered the walls. The station smelled of stale urine.

Nick strode ahead and beckoned Judy to follow. They descended a short flight of stairs and found themselves on a stretch of road so covered in patches and potholes you could hardly see the original road surface. Rows of dilapidated buildings lined the street - boarded up storefronts and meager tenements. A young otter watched them pass from the second story of a nearby building - his dirty white shirt hanging loosely on his too-thin frame. Ahead, where Nick was heading, the road curved down towards the swamps.

The Marshlands was a predominantly residential area but it did have one major export - swamp gas. Large facilities built on floating barges collected the gas as it slowly bubbled up from the depths, filling large storage balloons. It was then compressed into a liquid and shipped throughout the city to be used as fuel. The abundant supply of swamp gas in The Marshlands made it cheaper than electricity - this was evident in the many gas lamps that lined the streets and lit up the facades of businesses and apartment buildings. The whole atmosphere would be charming - even romantic - if everything wasn't dirty and falling apart.

Approaching the water, a fog enveloped them, blotting out the sun. The deep-throated croaks of frogs and the buzz of thousands of insects came from everywhere. The road ran along the waterfront, reeds and rushes forming a natural barrier between the concrete and swamp. Out over the water, thick clumps of duckweed floated in the green, stagnant water. In the distance through the fog, solitary cypress trees rose out of the marsh, Spanish moss hanging from limbs like a tattered death shroud.

Just as the road began to curve away from the water, Nick led Judy across a short, wooden, pedestrian bridge spanning a small canal. On the other side sat a large, run-down, building almost indistinguishable from the others in the district except for the fact that it stood alone and a small wooden sign hung above the door that read "Finny's Pub".

Pulling the door open, a pool of golden light spilled out and the sounds of coarse laughter came from inside. Judy wasn't sure what to expect but the inside of Finny's was nothing like the outside. The pub was filled with small wooden tables and high-backed booths lined most of the walls. On the one wall that they didn't, a large bar ran the entire length - a rich dark-stained mahogany with a polished brass foot rail. All around, gas lanterns hung down lending the room a soft yellow glow that was impossible to duplicate with electric bulbs. Groups of patrons sat at tables or drank at the bar - nursing glasses filled with a variety of different-colored beverages.

Nick took Judy's paw and led her over to one of the booths and they both slid in. Judy said, "I've never heard of this place before but it looks cozy."

"Oh, it definitely can be. This is where a lot of business deals get done here in The Marshlands. At least the more legitimate ones", he replied.

Nick motioned to a weasel in a white serving apron. Wiping his hands on the front, the weasel walked over to their table with a small scowl, "Cop bar's in Savannah Central you two - why don't you head there?" Judy started to say something but Nick shook his head slightly so she stopped herself.

Nick crossed his arms and put on his best smug smile, "How's business, my friend? All your licenses in order? No contraband?"

The weasel started to open his mouth angrily but Nick cut him off, "Hey, I'm kidding - I don't want any trouble with you. Why don't you go tell Finny that the fuzz is here to talk with him?"

Closing his mouth, the weasel smiled evilly, shrugged and said, "Your funeral", and disappeared through a hallway into the back.

Judy shot Nick a worried look and whispered across the table, "I thought this was a place you knew. We can go eat somewhere else, I don't want to make any trouble."

"Just relax darling", Nick replied with a small smile remaining utterly relaxed.

Judy watched with growing alarm as the weasel returned and stood just outside of the hallway glaring at them. One by one, three large brown bears casually walked out behind him. Scars crisscrossing their faces and chests told Judy that these were seasoned brawlers. Conversation in the pub died down as the three bears moved in, surrounding Nick and Judy's table.

" _Son of a beaver!_ ", Judy swore under her breath and prepared to bolt for the door. Looking over at Nick, her jaw dropped open. He was just sitting there smiling with his arms still crossed over his chest as if none of this was happening.

Suddenly, a large, grizzled walrus appeared from the kitchen wearing a huge white apron, a wicked chef's knife tucked in his belt. Shuffling over to their table, he spoke in a deep growl, "I heard there're two cops in here fixin' to be sausage filling." At this, the three brown bears advanced, fangs bared.


	13. Dinner for Two

As the brown bears advanced on their table, Judy prepared herself for a fight. Looking over at her partner, she was surprised to see that he still hadn't moved.

"Heya Finny, how's Flora?", Nick said, casually.

The large walrus held up a finger and growled, "Hold." The brown bears stopped in their tracks but didn't relax a whisker. They kept their eyes trained on Nick and Judy.

"I know that voice", Finny said, as he shuffled closer to the table, squinting over at them, "Slick Nick - is that you?"

"In the fur", Nick replied with a smile.

Finny looked Nick up and down taking in his police uniform - practically ignoring Judy. "What the hell happened boyo? You turn statie?", he said.

"Afraid so," Nick said solemnly.

"That's a damn shame, it is. I could use someone with your talents, right about now", the large walrus replied, "They got you over a barrel or something?"

"In a way. You see, there's this girl...", Nick said, twitching his head towards Judy.

Putting his flippers on his hips, Finny fixed Judy with a hard look, "What it is, blackmail? A paternity case?"

"WHAT?", Judy rasped.

"I'm afraid it's much worse than that", Nick said ominously, "She stole something of mine."

Giving Judy an appraising look Finny said, "She does look a little light-fingered."

Judy put her fists on her hips and shot a look of daggers at Nick.

Finny laughed and said, "Watch out for this one Nick, she looks like she wants to cut you. Boys, thank you - you can piss off." At that, the bears relaxed and slowly walked back through the hallway they had emerged from. The sounds of conversation in the pub started back up and Finny motioned to the weasel standing across the room who was watching everything with an incredulous expression.

Wiping his hands on his apron, the weasel approached and said, "Yes, boss?"

"Cecil, take good care of my friends here. Even though they're the fuzz."

"Whatever you say, boss.", the weasel said with a greasy smile.

Finny turned back to Nick and said, "I got to get back to my kitchen before those river otters fuck something up. Nick, you come see me without that getup on and we can talk some serious business - it'll be worth your while."

"Good to see you Finny - please say hi to Flora for me - it's been forever since I've had her whitefish casserole", Nick said.

"Nothing changes - still the same ol' Nick and his bottomless stomach", Finny said with a shake of his head and a deep chuckle as he walked back into the kitchen.

After Finny left, Cecil addressed Nick and Judy, "No hard feelings - OK? We don't ever get cops in here. What can I get you?

Judy looked around for a moment, still annoyed at Nick's comments. She finally gave up and asked, "Where's the menu, dumb fox?"

Grinning back at her, he said, "There isn't one. But I used to eat here a lot so I know what's good." Turning to the weasel Nick said, "I'll have a Toad in the Hole and a coffee, and my beautiful companion here will have Welsh Rabbit and some carrot juice."

Judy's mouth fell open and she stared at Nick, shocked. The weasel said, "Coming up", and walked back to place their order with the kitchen.

"NICK!", Judy sputtered, "what the hell did you order for me? What kind of place is this?" Her voice started as a whisper but slowly grew in intensity as she spoke. "And what did you order? a TOAD? That's disgusting! Call that weasel back - I don't want to see that stuff."

Nick just watched her tirade, a smug look on his face. As she paused for a breath he said, "Trust me, Finny makes the best rabbit - you'll love it".

"B..but NICK!", Judy shrieked and jumped out of the booth, fully prepared to bolt from the pub. Nick deftly caught her paw and pulled her onto the bench next to him. "Do you trust me, carrots?", Nick asked, suddenly.

"Nick, please...", Judy replied with an anxious expression on her face and tried to remove his paw from hers.

"Do you trust me, Judy", he repeated more serious this time.

She looked up at him - head cocked slightly - waiting for her reply. Judy closed her mouth and took a deep breath. It was a simple exercise:

 _You're in a bubble - outside is chaos but inside it's calm - the eye of the storm. Take your emotions and push them out. All of your anxiety, fears and hate - push them out also. Feel yourself breathing - feel your body - your beating heart - your blood in your veins. Imagine the greatest joy in your life - hold it in your mind - let it fill you._

For months, Judy had been able to get past the first part - but the last eluded her. She could find calm but not peace. Now, thinking about Nick - their love - she found both. After a few seconds, she answered simply, "I trust you with my life."

"Then just sit here next to me and relax. I won't let anything bad happen", Nick replied, patting her paw.

Judy wondered what Nick was playing at. Consumption of sentient creatures was a serious crime in Zootopia. But she also knew there were some really sick things going on in the dark places of the city. Nick even had his hand in something similar before joining the force - Mr. Big's rug. But she just couldn't picture Nick doing that now, particularly if it involved her kind as food.

After a few moments, Cecil brought Nick's coffee and Judy's carrot juice over. "Food'll be up in a few minutes", he said and walked away. Judy reached for the slightly-frothy beverage and took a small sip. The surprising flavor of fresh-squeezed carrot juice made her lick her lips and then eagerly finish half the glass.

"Do you like it?", Nick asked with a smile.

"Mmmmmm...", was all Judy got out as she savored the earthy, slightly-sweet flavor on her tongue.

"I take it, that's a yes", Nick replied and took a small sip of his coffee.

Suddenly the kitchen door banged open and Judy jumped, her heart fluttering. A river otter came into view, bearing a large tray. Judy had been able to forget about their food while she enjoyed her carrot juice but now, panic bubbled back up. She tensed herself, eyes following the tray over, unable to look away - a sick feeling in her stomach. With a cordial smile, the otter began to put the plates down - Judy turned and buried her eyes in Nick's shoulder.

"Come on, carrots, we have to be back to the station soon", Nick said, picking up his fork. Slowly, Judy peeked out of the corner of her eye - what was on her plate certainly didn't look like a rabbit. It was two large squares of bread with something browned and melted on top. " _Is it ground up?_ ", she thought, sniffing the air a little.

Next to her, Nick was digging into his meal with gusto - shoveling browned pieces of bread covered with gravy in his mouth. He held out his fork to her - something gray on the end and said, "You wanna try my toad?"

Judy clapped her paws over her nose and recoiled in disgust. Nick smiled and popped it in his mouth.

"Nnn..Nick, I'm not feeling so good", Judy croaked.

Nick finished swallowing and put his fork down. "Ok, enough fun. There's no toad, love. This is veggie sausage links cooked in bread dough and covered with onion gravy", Nick said with a smile.

Relaxing slightly, Judy pointed to her plate and whimpered, "And what about this...?"

Nick's smile deepened as he said, "No rabbit - I promise - just take a little taste."

He cut off a small piece and held it up on his fork, eyes wide and encouraging. Judy sniffed at it - it certainly did smell good. Shooting one last worried look at Nick she sighed, " _Well, here goes..._ "

She opened her mouth and Nick placed the small piece on her tongue. Now that she'd gotten this far, she figured she might as well go through with it. Steeling herself, she reluctantly closed her mouth, lips curling with disgust. Slowly, she realized that it was quite good. The bottom was a thick, artisanal, whole-grain bread, slightly toasted and well-buttered. She could tell the topping had cheese in it but it wasn't the cheap pasteurized stuff she sometimes got from Giraffe's. This was rich, nutty and unbelievably creamy. There were also some other interesting flavors mixed in - she could taste a tangy, coarsely ground mustard and a touch of spice.

Since she was fairly certain she wasn't a cannibal at this point, she swallowed the first piece and licked her lips. Picking up her fork and knife, she cut another piece off then turned it around on her fork sniffing it before popping it into her mouth.

"Mmmm, Nick this is good - what is it, really?", Judy said.

"Welsh Rabbit", Nick said taking another bite of his dinner, "It's grilled cheese on toasted bread with a touch of paprika and mustard."

"Why didn't you just say it was a grilled cheese sandwich?", Judy said, shooting him a menacing look.

Smiling back Nick replied, "Now where's the fun in that? Here, try some of my toad."

Judy only hesitated for a few seconds this time. The sausage tasted odd - it was always so hard to find good veggie sausage - but the onion gravy was delicious.

"See, what did I tell you? Good, right? Now, I don't know if we have enough time, but Finny makes a great spotted dick", Nick said.

"That sounds like a disease", Judy replied around another bite of her own dinner. "Nick, did you really bring me here just so you could try and make me think I was eating rabbit?"

"Well, that was an extra little bonus", Nick said, with a mischevious smile. "Finny's is possibly the best place to eat in these parts. That cheese on your rabbit is from a small collective out in The Meadowlands and the bread is from a baker right around the corner. Finny even makes his own stone-ground mustard down in the cellar. It's not fancy but it's fresh, homemade and delicious", Nick said, "Besides, this area is extremely poor. Money spent here goes back into the community one way or another."

Putting his fork down, he wiped his hands together and gave her an appraising look before continuing, "I also wanted to bring you here because...well, this place is a part of me." His eyes looked beyond her, unfocusing as he recalled past memories. "When I was old enough to work, Finny gave me a job. I mentioned a lot of business is done right here in this pub - tending bar put me in a rather...advantageous position. You know, carrots, out here, sometimes information is just as valuable as money. The tips I was able to pass along to Finny and Ralph let them get in on more than just a few deals."

Glancing away, Nick paused for a few seconds, "This morning, waking up with you - it's like another part of life has started. But there's still so much about my past you don't know. There's a lot of grit..."

Putting her fork down, Judy gave him a little hug and said, "That's who you were. But this is who you are now."

Nick turned back towards Judy, gazing into her eyes - _such beautiful eyes_ \- large, lavender and full of love. He said, "Looking at all my old things today made me realize I had to make a choice. Either keep my past a secret or tell you everything. Some of it won't be easy for you to hear...but I want you to know me. Not just me as you see me, but everything. I guess what I'm trying to say is - I'm in this for the long haul."

Judy was somewhat taken aback by his honesty. In all the time she'd known him when questions came up about his past, he would usually deflect them with humor and wit. It was a refreshing change for Judy that he was finally willing to let her in. She was also surprised that he was already talking about commitment. Their relationship was progressing quite fast. It didn't bother her - she knew what she wanted when she made her choices last night - but she was shocked that he was the one making the first move now. She was proud of him.

Judy smiled and said, "I feel the same way, Nick and I'm happy you're sharing these things with me." She leaned over and planted a light kiss on his cheek. Quickly glancing at his watch, Nick said, "Well, we'd better finish up - only a half-hour before we have to meet Mrs. Goodburrow."

Judy was already full, so she put her fork down and wiped her hands on a napkin. "You know I was thinking - the Goodburrows are one of the largest families out in Bunnyburrow. Wouldn't it be ironic if Lindsey is a rabbit from the country, just like me", she said.

"I can't imagine any rabbit being just like you - although the only others I've met so far have been your parents", Nick said wolfing down the last of his meal and washing it down with a large gulp of coffee.

"That's why we need to plan a trip out to the country - I can show you around - introduce you to the fam.", Judy said. "Plus we can stay in my room - all curled up together in my bunny bed", she added with an impish grin.

"Ok, OK, I get it - you want me to visit. How about this - we'll plan on it once this case is solved. Since you're putting up with me and my past, I guess it's only fair. But you're going to need to talk to your parents about us first.", Nick said.

"Deal", Judy said holding out her paw as Nick grinned and shook it.

Just then, Cecil walked up and asked, "Will there be anything else, you two?"

"All set", Nick said pulling several bills out of his wallet and setting them on the table. "Tell Finny I'll be back to see him later."

Both partners slid out of the booth and walked out into the cool air. The sun had gone down while they ate and it was now quite dark on the waterfront. A soft breeze had come in off the water blowing off the fog and bringing with it the deep pungent odor of peat. Out across the marsh, hundreds of fireflies danced and they could just make out the distant lights of a barge tethered on the water. Even without superior night vision, Nick could find his way back to the train - he knew these streets well. So he took Judy's paw and they began walking back the way they had come.

* * *

Nick and Judy got off the train at the Savannah Central station and made their way over to ZPD Headquarters. Judy waited on the front steps as Nick ran inside and grabbed the large case file for Mrs. Goodburrow. Meeting her back outside, the two partners walked across the square. The building they were heading to was a large, modern, condo complex just across from the Museum of Natural History. Walking through a large revolving door, they found themselves in a broad lobby with a reception desk in the middle. An antelope in a suit sat in front of an array of security screens with a rather bored expression on his face.

"Good evening", Judy said, "we have an appointment to see Mrs. Goodburrow".

"Just a moment", the antelope said and picked up a phone. After a short conversation, he hung up the receiver, "Take the elevator behind me up to the sixth floor - condo 617 is on the right side". Pushing a button, an elevator door behind the desk opened silently.

"Thank you very much", Judy said as she and Nick entered and selected the sixth floor. Stepping out into the hallway, they made their way down to the correct door and knocked. After several seconds, it opened and a female leopard in a white blouse and blue jeans opened the door with a smile.

"Hello, you must be Officers Hopps and Wilde. I'm Lindsey Goodburrow - please come in", she said and opened the door for them to enter.

The leopard lead Nick and Judy into her flat. Despite the obvious value of a condo this size in such a central location, the decor was surprisingly utilitarian. The furniture was all of a simple, country style and the few pieces of art were rustic watercolors or oils depicting landscapes.

Offering them a seat on a couch, Lindsey said with a smile, "May I get you anything to drink? Some tea or carrot juice? I also have a bottle of wine open and breathing if you prefer."

"No thank you, Mrs. Goodburrow", Judy said and Nick declined as well.

"Please dear, call me Lindsey", the leopard replied and took a seat on a loveseat across from them.

Right from the start, Judy liked Lindsey. The leopard was quite a bit older than her - fur fading into gray on the tufts of her ears and tiny wrinkles at the corners of her eyes. But she seemed so open and approachable - like her condo - no pretension.

"Chief Bogo said you had an important case and are having trouble with a bite analysis", Lindsey said.

"Yes, most definitely - can you take a look and let us know what you think?", Judy said and handed her the thick case file.

Lindsey laid it down on the coffee table and flipped it open. Pulling a pair of reading glasses out of her pocket, she began to pour over the photos, talking as she flipped through them, "You know, it's been a while since the department's needed my help on a case. Hmm, I see. Two sets of bite marks - one larger, one smaller - both with prominent maxillary incisors." Judy and Nick watched quietly as the leopard went back and forth between pictures. "Based on the spacing and size on the larger I would say a big feline - probably a lion. You see how well the teeth marks show? That required a lot of bite force. The smaller one will be more difficult to identify."

Lindsey stood up, holding the case file and started to walk away still examining the photos. Suddenly remembering Nick and Judy, she looked over the top of the file and said, "Come on back to my office. I need to make some notes and check a few reference books."

Nick and Judy followed her past a well-appointed kitchen and down a short hallway into a small room. Turning on the lights, the side walls were lined with shelves of books and a large desk was against the opposite wall. Sitting down in a high-backed office chair, Lindsey placed the file in front of her and pulled out a small ruler from a drawer. She began measuring the bites, making small notations in a notebook. After a few minutes, she stood up and pulled a large book from a shelf and began to leaf through it.

"Ah, you see here", Lindsey said, "The smaller one is definitely some type of feliform - fewer denticles and well-developed carnassials - shearing teeth."

"Can you tell what type of animal made those bites?", Judy asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't pinpoint the species - because of the size, there are just too many variables. But I would guess it's some type of small cat - a civet or even a hyena. It could even be the bite of a juvenile, but the bite force needed to make these marks suggest an adult."

Judy turned to Nick and asked, "Were there any hyenas or civets on the list?"

Nick thought for a moment before replying, "I can't remember seeing any but I would need to check it again to be sure. Do you still have the images on your phone?"

"Let me check", Judy said pulling out her phone. Taking several minutes to go over the photos of the list, she replied, "Nope - the closest I can find is a weasel."

"Can't be a weasel, the bite is more elongate indicating a broader skull", Lindsey said, "What list are you referring to?"

Thinking for a few seconds, Judy replied, "The Chief asked us to give you full cooperation but please understand - this is all strictly confidential. We feel there may be a connection between these murders and a group calling themselves The Fangseekers"

Lindsey said, "Hmmm, you know, I've heard that name before. You should talk with my husband, Jonas. He's a social zoologist at the Natural History Museum. He'll be home in just a few minutes if you can wait."

Leading them back to the family room, Lindsey said, "I'm going to make some tea, would you both like some?"

"I think I will have some if it's not too much trouble", Judy said as Nick politely declined.

"Absolutely - I'll be back in a moment", Lindsey said and walked into the kitchen.

Several minutes later, she came back out with two cups and a small teapot. Pouring some for both herself and Judy, she said, "I thought you might enjoy this - it's carrot chai tea".

Judy wasn't a huge tea drinker but it did sound interesting. She took her cup and breathed the fragrant aroma. The earthy scent of carrots was accented by the spicy fragrance of cinnamon and cardamom - the combination was very exotic and absolutely delicious.

Judy took a small sip, "Mmmm, Nick you have to try this. I know you're not that into carrots or tea but these flavors complement each other so perfectly."

Judy held up her cup and Nick took a small sip then nodded his head in agreement.

Lindsey watched this interaction intently then put her cup on the coffee table and asked casually, "So, how long have you two been together?"

Judy froze, the cup halfway to her mouth and she glanced towards Nick with panic in her eyes. If there was a chance they could have denied it, Judy's glance had surely removed that possibility. "Not long - in fact, you're the first person to know", Nick said slowly.

Judy put her cup down and leaned forward. Face reddening, she pushed the palms of her paws into her eyes and groaned.

"This is a very difficult situation for us...", Nick began but Lindsey cut him off, "Oh, don't worry, I won't breathe a word if you don't want me to. I'm on your side more than you realize."

Just then, they were interrupted by the sound of keys at the front door.

"Ahh that must be Jonas", Lindsey said as they heard the door open then close again. "Honey we have guests", she called out as an old rabbit hopped slowly into the family room.


	14. Confessions

Judy sat up in surprise - she just assumed that Lindsey's husband was a leopard like her, or at the very least, another feline. Judy didn't know many other bunnies living in Zootopia and she'd never met one in a mixed-species relationship before - let alone a predator/prey one. She felt an immense sense of relief, " _We're not alone..._ ", she thought.

With a broad smile, Jonas walked over to Judy and Nick and extended his paw, "How do you do? My name is Jonas", he said, shaking both of their paws warmly.

"Good to meet you, Jonas, I'm officer Judy Hopps and this is my partner Nick Wilde", Judy replied.

"Oh right, right, right - the bite analysis." Walking over, he gave Lindsey a kiss on her cheek and said, "were you able to help them out at all?"

"I think so, dear. We were just talking about relationships - these two cute kids are a couple", Lindsey said, smiling fondly at the old rabbit.

Jonas looked closely at Nick and Judy before replying, "That's excellent! It's good to finally see more mixed couples in this city. And two public figures such as yourselves - I remember you, Miss Hopps - from TV."

Judy replied, "Please call me Judy. I have to ask - are you related to the Goodburrow family back in Bunnyburrow?"

"You bet - although I haven't been back there in ages. My family wasn't very accepting of my...lifestyle choices", he said, sitting down beside Lindsey and putting his arm around her waist. Suddenly sniffing the air, he said, "What is that you're all drinking - some carrot chai tea?"

"Your favorite", Lindsey said handing him her cup, "Here - you can have mine."

Taking a sip, Jonas sighed with pleasure and said, "A word of advice to you both - don't let anyone or anything change the way you feel about each other. You know, Lindsey and I have been together for years. Back when we met, society was different - it was very difficult for us. It still is in a lot of ways. It's easier for you now, but not as easy as it should be. Love should be celebrated in all its forms - society is coming around but ever so slowly."

As Jonas was speaking, Judy thought of Mrs. Agusta - the opossum who lived in her old apartment building - the way she reacted to meeting Nick. It must have been difficult for them, indeed.

"I think you're the first rabbit I've met who's in an inter-species relationship. You remember how it was back in Bunnyburrow...", Judy said.

"Of course - it's a very...conservative community. Have you told your family yet?", Jonas asked.

"No. Not yet", Judy replied, shaking her head.

"Well, best of luck. I hope your family is more accepting than mine was", Jonas said with a wistful smile.

"If you're both free, maybe we can get together sometime - I'd love to talk with you sometime about your experiences", Judy said.

"Of course. You're both welcome anytime", Lindsey said with a smile.

"I don't want to take up too much of your time but your wife mentioned that you might be able to help us with our case, Jonas", Judy said.

"Me? What can an old zoologist like myself tell you about bite marks?", Jonas asked.

"We're investigating the murders of three animals who happen to be members of a group called The Fangseekers.", Judy said.

"Oh, those fools", Jonas said with a little scowl, "A bunch of idiots running around naked in the jungle thinking it will satisfy some deep-seated need."

"I'm surprised you know about them", Nick said, "It seems like they're very secretive about what they do."

"That's actually an interesting story", Jonas said, taking a sip of tea. "One of my concentrations happens to be the social interaction of ancient cultures. I wrote a paper a few years back titled _Predator/Prey Social Constructs in Primitive Animalian Cultures_ as part of a grant from the Zootopian Academy of Sciences Research Foundation. Predator/prey interaction is a subject that's very dear to my heart if you understand my meaning", he said, smiling at Lindsey. "Unfortunately, it didn't generate that much buzz. I'm sad to say there aren't many academics who are into ancestral predation studies. Except me, that is."

Sitting back on the loveseat, Jonas continued, "A few days after my paper was published, a mongoose named Gerald Furton calls me out of the blue wanting to discuss it. I was more than happy to - it's not every day I find someone that interested in my field. He was very intrigued by instincts and motivations of our primitive ancestors."

"After talking about my research, he invited me out to speak about my paper with his friends. So I traveled to his home one evening and gave my presentation to a group of maybe 30 animals. Afterward, Gary invited me into his office for a couple drinks. Then he started laying out his own beliefs. Connecting primitive predator/prey interaction with modern society."

"He told me he had formed his group based on the philosophy of re-enacting ancestral instincts - they were calling themselves Fangseekers. What an odd concept - Fangseekers - as if our ancestors actually wanted to be hunted", he mused, slowly swirling the tea in his cup.

"Anyways, I could tell what he was trying to do - get me interested in their little club. He was particularly enthusiastic when I mentioned my relationship with Lindsey. He kept calling us the 'prototypical couple for a new society'. Gary was way too fanatical for my tastes, particularly when he talked about staging hunts. Frankly, I got a huge cult vibe from him and it creeped me out."

"Honestly, we got the same feeling", Judy said, "He told you about the mock hunts also?"

"Yea, at first he just asked a lot of questions but I guessed where he was going after a while. Once he suspected I knew, he was more open about it. I didn't have an issue with the naturalist aspects of it but the biting and clawing he was talking about just seemed too ritualistic. Is that the connection you're working on with your case?"

"Yes, that's one possibility we're considering", Nick said, "All this information has been very helpful and we have a lot to think about. We appreciate the hospitality and don't want to take up any more of your time tonight."

"It's no trouble at all. We'll have to get together sometime and get to know each other better", Lindsey said.

"Oh I'd love that and thank you so much for the tea - it was delicious", Judy said happily.

Nick and Judy made their goodbyes - Judy and Lindsey traded phone numbers as she saw them to the door. As they were walking out, Lindsey said, "I'm going to keep the case file, if that's alright with you. I'll keep working on these bites and see if I can narrow things down. I have more reference books back at my office that I'd like to consult."

"Oh, sure - that file is yours - just let us know if you make any progress and thank you again", Judy replied.

As they made their way downstairs and out of the complex, Judy said, "What a great couple. Oh, Nick! I hope we can get to know them better. I don't have many rabbit friends and meeting one who's in love with a predator just like I am...I mean, what'r the odds?"

"I know what you mean", Nick said, "there aren't many foxes who date outside of our species. Many of us don't get the chance - we're still widely distrusted."

"Why is that, by the way? I've never understood it", Judy said.

Nick thought for a few moments trying to find a way to explain generations-worth of discrimination. It didn't make much sense to him either - at least to the degree he'd experienced. Despite the many advances of Zootopian society, the city was still full of prejudice. Elephants were seen as slow, bunnies weak and naive, tigers aggressive and badgers mean. But no one had it worse than foxes - they were seen as crooked, scheming - basically the dregs of society.

With a sigh, Nick said, "It's hard to say, whiskers, but I'd say it's mostly because other animals don't take the time to get to know us. We're not completely blameless - many of us are solitary and spend our time in The Nocturnal District. Those few of us that choose to live above ground tend to be a bit stand-offish. It's almost like society expects us to be shifty lowlifes and we expect society to expect that of us. There's a mutual distrust."

"Well, I know you, Nick, and you're not like that", Judy said.

"Thanks, carrots - but I was. I guess I didn't think about it much until we met - you can choose to be what everyone expects you to be or choose to break the mold. You know all about that."

Judy smiled to herself as they walked slowly back to ZPD Headquarters.

* * *

Both partners went straight down into the parking garage to get their cruiser. The Chief was already at home so as soon as they got seated, Judy pulled out her phone and placed a call to him.

After several rings of the phone, a gruff voice answered, "Hopps - was Mrs. Goodburrow able to help?"

"She felt that one of our perps is a lion just like our lab analysis. The smaller one she also had problems with. Lindsey indicated that it was probably a type of small cat - like a hyena or civet. She said that the size of the bite made it more difficult to pinpoint the species it came from."

"Damn, I was really hoping she'd narrow this down for us", Bogo said, "Is Wilde there with you?"

"Yes, Chief", Nick replied.

"Good - both of you are off shift - get some rest and I want a full report on your meeting on my desk tomorrow morning.", The Chief said and hung up the phone before Nick and Judy could answer.

Nick said, "Well, carrots, another day another dollar. You ready to head back to the Fox Den?"

"Fox Den? You're still calling it that?", Judy grunted. "Besides, with that stunt today at dinner you owe me a long paw massage."

"As you wish", Nick said, starting the cruiser and pulling out of the parking garage. Traffic was light this time of the night and they made good time heading back to Nick's apartment.

"You know, you should call your parents tonight. I bet they're worried that they haven't heard from you by now", Nick said as they drove.

Judy felt a tad guilty - she had seen another missed call from them earlier in the day but they didn't leave a message. She still hadn't had time to plan out what to tell them and she was almost out of time. "OK, I'll give them a call while you jump in the shower", she said.

"No way, whiskers - we're both in this together. You make the call, but I'll be at your side", Nick said.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Nick", Judy replied, "I'll try and put this gently: my parents have a sense of humor but may not appreciate yours."

"Oh I get it, you're saying I'm a smartass. I've said it before, you completely underestimate the Wilde charm, sweetheart", Nick said with a sly grin as he found a parking spot just down the street from his building. Getting out, both partners began walking up to the apartment they now shared.

Climbing up three flights of stairs to the doorway, Nick said, "Try your new key - I want to make sure it was cut correctly."

Judy pulled the small key out of her belt pouch and opened the door. Heading inside, Judy pushed the door closed and locked it. Turning back around, she was lifted off her feet as Nick grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Cradling her head with his paw, he brought his head around and kissed her deeply. Judy's toes curled and she grabbed at his uniform, pressing herself into his body. After several moments, Nick pulled back with a sigh, "That's better - I've wanted to do that all day."

"I've wanted to do more than just that", Judy replied with a smirk, "has anyone ever told you how sexy you look in a uniform?"

"Sadly, no. But I don't think anyone has had a reason to until now", Nick said, "You look amazing in your uniform. Or in jeans and a t-shirt. Or in nothing at all. You just look amazing."

"Well, before we get too occupied, I've got a phone call to make", Judy said as Nick reluctantly put her down and followed her over to the living room couch.

* * *

Judy pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through the contact list, found the entry marked "Mom & Dad" and pushed the call button. After the second ring, it connected and a picture of her mother appeared on the screen.

"Sweet gooseberries - Judy, is that you, honey?", Bonnie said.

"Heeeeyyyy, mom - how are you and dad?", Judy asked, pushing down a flutter of worry.

"Fine, fine", Bonnie said dismissively, "Stu, come over here, it's your daughter, Judy - from the city. After a few seconds, the round smiling face of Stu Hopps appeared on her screen.

"Hey Jude the Dude - how's it going?", her father asked, a little short of breath.

"Oh, just fine - how're the crops doing in this heat?", Judy asked.

"A little wilted but holding up. That irrigation system we finished last season with your cousin Darryl's help is already worth its weight in carrots. The Johansen's have some die-off due to the lack of rain but we've been able to manage. That storm that came through two days ago helped but it's still very dry out here. How was your move and how's the new job?", Stu asked.

"I've got some news about that, actually. There's a big case Nick and I are working at the direct request of the Mayor", Judy replied.

"Oh, Judy - that sounds great - I hope nothing dangerous", her mother added.

"No, no, nothing out of the ordinary but my promotion has been postponed for a few days while we wrap things up", Judy said.

"Well, that's disappointing - you've been looking forward to this for months...", Bonnie said with a frown.

Judy's parents had been very happy about her promotion from the moment she told them - almost to the point of being over-enthusiastic about it. Judy knew they supported her decisions but the dangers of police work also worried her parents. She knew part of the reason why they were particularly overjoyed about her new job was that it would take her off the streets. Not much danger patrolling the hallways and offices of City Hall.

"Yes, I know - but the Mayor gave us his full support - he told me he wants me working on it, specifically. Isn't that great?", Judy said trying to keep the nature of their conversation positive.

"You know we're proud of you, dear", her father said, "so, are you all moved in with Helen - is that your new place?"

Judy could sense beads of sweat forming between her shoulder blades and replied, "No, not exactly. The apartment with Helen didn't really work out - in truth, it was pretty much a total disaster. I had everything packed and arrived to find out my room had already been rented to someone else", Judy said.

"Oh my dear!", Bonnie said holding her paw up to her mouth, "That's terrible! Are you staying at a hotel?"

"Not exactly. Luckily my partner has a spare couch so he's letting me stay here until I can get everything all sorted out. Right, Nick?", Judy said, holding the phone so her parents could see Nick seated next to her.

"Absolutely! Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps", Nick added brightly with his best attempt at a sincere smile.

"Oh...erm...hello, Officer Wilde - it's good to see you again", Stu said as Bonnie cocked an eyebrow at Judy but remained silent.

"Good to see you too, sir", Nick said, "your daughter is welcome to stay as long as she needs."

"Well...that's good to hear. I'm glad you're there for Judy and she trusts you...", Stu added. Nick thought he looked a little uncomfortable with this but hoped it was mostly concern for his daughter.

Suddenly there was a rumble and crash from the distance and Stu looked over, "Terry, Isabel - you two move back! Judy, Nick - I'm sorry but I have to go." Dashing off, Judy heard her father call back over his shoulder, "I'll talk to you soon honey, I love you."

"Is everything OK, mom?", Judy asked.

"Oh yes, perfectly fine - some of your younger brothers and sisters are helping put up some decorations for the blueberry festival next weekend but your father needs to be in charge of everything", Bonnie said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I would like to talk with you without dad for a minute...", Judy said, tugging idly on one of her ears with her free paw.

"Yes, honey, what is it?", Bonnie asked.

"Do you remember we had a talk a little while back about dating?", Judy said, a slight flush growing in her cheeks.

"Of course, I do, dear. You remember what I told you?", Bonnie said.

"You said that I could always come talk to you - no matter what. So now we're talking...", Judy said.

"And...?", Bonnie said, intently.

Nick saw Judy was struggling with this - he knew she would. She was always so emotional. He didn't have a family so he could only imagine how tough it might be for her to face her parents not knowing how they would react. Nick had left the need for anyone's approval behind long ago - he'd been his own master much earlier than any animal should. But for Judy, who loved her parents and family deeply, this must be a terribly fearful conversation. Putting his paw on her shoulder, he pushed his face into view of the camera phone and said, "What Judy is trying to say is, we're dating, Mrs. Hopps."

On the other side, Bonnie sat impassively for several long seconds before finally replying somewhat coolly, "Thank you, Nicholas. Judy, do you have something to say?"

Finally taking a deep breath Judy said, "I'm in love with Nick, mom...I...we want you and dad to know that."

Bonnie took several more seconds to regard her daughter then asked, "And how long have you been seeing each other?"

"Honestly, this is only our first day as a couple - you're one of the first people we've told", Judy said cautiously.

Nodding, Bonnie replied, "Good, honey. I'm glad you called and told us. Now I have some questions. Have you thought about how difficult this is going to be?"

Judy was prepared for this - she had known opposition her entire life and wasn't afraid to confront it. It was something familiar to her and her feelings about Nick were absolutely clear.

"Yes, mom - we've thought it through. A lot of people will hate us - it's going to be difficult. But I've faced that my entire life. This is something that I..we both want", Judy said as Nick nodded in encouragement.

"You've always been a fighter, Judy. Everyone knows that. But did you also think how difficult this is going to be for your family and friends? Your father and I could be targeted - lose our business over this - become hated by the other families in the community. Your brothers and sisters could be picked on at school - bullied..."

Judy's heart sank. She honestly hadn't thought of it that way - that her choices could also impact the lives of everyone she knew and loved. She suddenly felt slightly sick - tears formed at the corners of her eyes and slowly trickled down her cheeks. Then Nick started to speak, "Mrs. Hopps, you don't know me very well yet. I don't have any family of my own. Both of my parents are long dead."

The way Nick spoke now made Judy sit up straight and watch him intently. Sometimes when he talked to others, she could tell he was putting on an act - playing them. But this was different - it was like the way he'd spoken to her the night before - from the heart.

"I always wondered how it would be to have a big family who loved me - dreamed about it actually. I can't remember the last time anyone loved me unconditionally - up until yesterday. That's the way I feel about your daughter. We know some people will hate us and others may suffer for our choices - but we can't change the way they feel about us. Even if I could change the way I feel about Judy, I wouldn't. Not for you or anybody", Nick said.

"And you, Judy? How do you feel?", Bonnie asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Even though Judy wasn't able to articulate it, as Nick spoke she realized she felt exactly the same way. She wanted her parents' blessing but if she didn't get it, that wouldn't change her choices and it certainly wouldn't change the way she felt about Nick. Clearing her throat, she responded, "I feel the same way, mom."

"Alright then", Bonnie replied as if it had been decided, "Nick you may call me Bonnie - I respect what you said. But if either of you gave the slightest hint that you hadn't thought this through, understand that I would have fought you with every breath in my body. But since it seems like you're prepared to give up everyone and everything for each other, you've got my support."

Judy sobbed - tears of joy running down her cheeks and Nick put his arms around her and hugged her to his side, kissing her cheek gently.

"I hope you both realize that I may actually be the easiest party to convince. Your father is going to take more convincing. Don't blame him, Nick - he was raised in a much more conservative household than I was. I would suggest you give me some time before you go explaining things to him", Bonnie said.

"We'd like to come out and visit in a little bit - once this case is wrapped up", Judy said, wiping her eyes.

"That may not be a bad idea - your father is a bunny that appreciates honesty - he still does all his business deals with a handshake and his word. So Nick, if you want him to respect you dating his daughter, you'd best be as straight with him as you were with me", Bonnie said.

"Yes, Mrs...er, Bonnie", Nick replied.

"Now I need to start getting some young rabbits to bed over here. You two take care of each other - I love you.", Bonnie said.

"I love you too, mom", Judy said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Judy and Nick sat in silence for several seconds thinking about what just happened. Judy wiped the remainder of her tears from her fur with her paws then turned around and barreled into Nick with a big hug making him grunt.

'Well, that turned out well", Nick said, holding her and stroking her ears.

"Oh, Nick - I'm so happy!", Judy said, her voice muffled by his fur. Finally pulling back, she said, "I wasn't so sure there for a little bit but if mom's on our side I'm sure dad will come around too."

"And if he doesn't at least maybe he'll give me a warning shot and a five-minute head start", Nick replied with a smile.

Judy chortled softly and snuggled back against him.

Nick had a sudden idea, "You know, these past few days have been a blur with this case, us, everything. Let's just relax for the rest of the night - lounge around on the couch with comfortable clothes - I'll make some popcorn and we can watch a movie. I'll even let you pick."

"You know, every once in a while you have an idea that's just plain genius - let's go, partner!", Judy said and bounded off of him for the bedroom.

After changing and getting the popcorn ready, Nick plopped down on the couch with a big bowl and Judy immediately squirmed over, burying herself against him as Nick started that new shark movie - Quantum of Squalus. That was one of the great things about watching movies with Judy - she hated chick flicks as much as Nick.

After crunching down on several kernels of well-buttered popcorn he looked down, ready to hand the bowl over and realized that she was fast asleep, curled up against his side, a contented smile on her face.


End file.
